Days at the Smash Mansion
by Tyler715
Summary: Chapter 31: MEWTWO'S RETURN. Lucario makes it in time to tell the others, but they hardly believe him when he tells them an army of Chibis are going to attack the mansion. However, they do believe him when Mewtwo's army arrives. What will they do? THE CHIBIS ARE BACK, EVERYBODY!
1. Fun at the Lake

**Okay, so... I've lost ideas. For multi-chapter stories that is. So, I'm going to post my oneshots I have as fillers for when I'm not posting a lot. I have many one-shot ideas, so this'll be updated a lot. I hope you guys get what I mean. Not posting any new stories=Update to this. Not posting a new chapter to some other story=This'll be a filler. Yeah, it's like that. So here's the first chapter.**

**Note: This was inspired by KrazyKat12's 'The Prince and the Green Dragon'. And there is some swearing in this.**

* * *

The sun shined brightly on the Smash mansion, making it a perfect day. With such great weather, Mario called off the brawls for today and told everyone to take a day off. With it nice and hot out, some of the smashers decided to head for the lake. A few stayed behind to just relax or watch TV. Ike, who was actually freaking excited about the day off, was already running towards the lake, towel in hand and swim suit on.

"Woohoo!" he cheered. Marth watched him as he went.

"Well I think that answers your question Link." Marth said to the hylian next to him.

"That Ike is bipolar? I'm pretty sure." Link said.

"It was only yesterday that he was a complete jerk." Toon Link said.

"I like him better when he crazy." Ness commented.

"Come young ones!" Capt. Falcon said, jumping off the roof and landing in front of them, wearing a speedo.

"The lake awaits!" he exclaimed.

"Mother of Din! MY EYES!" Toon Link exclaimed. Link resisted the urge to vomit in his hat.

"Good god, Capt. Falcon, can't you wear something else?" Marth said, looking away. Capt. Falcon ignored Marth and exclaimed, "To the lake! Falcon, away!" He ran off after that.

"He knows he's going the wrong way, right?" Toon Link stated.

"Don't tell him. I want to enjoy my day off by the lake." Marth said.

"Yeah, and I didn't know you could actually enjoy anything, Marth." Link said. Marth glared at him.

"You don't seem like the kind of guy to have fun." Ness said.

"I can have fun if I want." Marth said.

"By fun, we mean actually getting in the water and swimming instead of just tanning like a girl." Link said.

"Shut up Link." Marth said. Link smirked and the four headed towards the lake.

Meanwhile inside, Pit was busy sneaking some food from the fridge. He grabbed a couple cans of soda, some chips, a sandwich, and a blueberry yogurt. Don't ask. Carrying everything in his arms, Pit closed the refrigerator door, made sure no one was around, and ran outside. As soon as he ran outside he took off in the air, flying high and heading for the lake. He was still wearing his toga, but he had his swimsuit on underneath and his toga was green. Wearing his favorite sunglasses, he flew towards the lake and landed in a considerably large tree next to it.

No one knew it but Pit actually had a pretty sweet hideout in the tree. He had a hammock, a floor he built himself which wasn't that bad, and he even hollowed out the tree trunk so he could put stuff in it. He put all his food in the hollow, taking out some of the junk squirrels had put in it. Pit looked out at the lake. The tree didn't give him that much cover, which was why he was wearing green. Even his wings were green. Every precaution was necessary if he wanted to keep his hideout a secret.

He jumped into his hammock and took a sip of his drink. The tree gave him excellent shade, and kept the place pretty dry. Pit took out a large pillow from the hollow of the tree and put it in the hammock. His hideout was perfect, with two branches that he hung his hammock on perfect place so Pit could see the entire lake. He wasn't that far from the ground, so he could see everybody clearly, but he wasn't so low, that someone would notice him and his hideout.

He watched Ike jump off one of the other trees that went over the lake. That tree was so high that only smashers with good defense could jump off it. Otherwise you'd break a leg. Pit didn't know for sure if Ike ever broke something when he jumped off that tree, considering the mercenary never really had good defense. Pit was the only one who could go higher than that tree by flying and landing in the lake safely without breaking something. Pit just figured he was awesome but Marth said that Pit was so used to crashing to the point where he couldn't break bones from falling from great distances.

Marth's insults sometimes got too specific.

Speaking of which, Marth was heading down towards the lake now with Link, Ness, and Toon Link. Pit was eager to join them but he had something to do first.

"So, are you getting in the water this time? Or are you worried about your hair?" Link said. Marth shot him a look.

"One of these days, I swear Link, I will kill you." Marth said.

"Geez, you're kind of a prick." Toon Link said.

"あなたをねじ込み." Marth said in Japanese.

"What did you say?" Ness asked.

"あなたがすべての馬鹿だ" Marth said.

"He's calling you guys' idiots." Snake said.

"I miss the times when no one could understand me." Marth said.

"But that was when you couldn't understand us." Ness said.

"Like I said, I miss those times."

"Whatever. Cannonball!" Link exclaimed and cannonball'd into the lake. Right on top of Ike.

"Son of a- Link get off!" Ike said and threw Link of him. "You nearly drowned me!"

"Sorry, didn't see you there." Link said.

"Out of the way, суки!" Toon Link exclaimed and cannonball'd into the lake along with Ness.

"What does everybody speak different languages here?" Link said.

"What did he say, Snake?" Marth asked.

"I don't know, some word in Russian, I think." Snake said.

"Don't you speak Russian?" Marth asked.

"Yes, but I've never heard that word before." Snake may have lied. Peach and Zelda were tanning but Samus was swimming in the lake. She had an idea and motioned to Ike.

"Yeah, Samus?" he asked. Samus whispered something in his ear and pointed to Marth. Ike smirked and nodded.

"You're a child Link." Marth said.

"I'm not the one who's prissy." Link said.

"Why you!" Marth said but didn't move.

"What's a matter, Marth? To scared to get your hair wet?" Link mocked and swam back a bit.

"Link I swear to- Hey!" Marth exclaimed as someone picked him up. "Ike! Let go!" he shouted.

"Throw him in, Ike!" Samus yelled.

"Ike. Ike! Don't you dare!" Marth shouted. Ike smirked.

"IKE I SWEAR TO GOD. PUT ME DOWN." Marth snapped.

"Sorry Marth. But it was Samus's idea." Ike said. He threw Marth in and the prince made a big splash went he hit the water. He found everybody still laughing at him when he broke the surface. Marth didn't say anything but scowled.

"Nice one Ike!" Link said. Suddenly, white glop with blue stuff fell on Marth's head. Everyone thought it was bird crap until they saw Pit dumping out a yogurt cup.

"What the heck Pit. Seriously?" Toon Link said.

"What? Fox dared me to!" Pit said.

"Fox, that isn't really funny." Falco commented.

"Well _something_ had to be done about that expired yogurt!" Fox exclaimed. Marth took a deep breath and dove underwater.

"Eh? What's he doing?" Falco said. Ike jumped in the water, followed by Snake and Wolf. They weren't following Marth, just jumping in.

"Ah! Gotta love good weather!" Wolf said.

"Since when do you say things like that?" Falco said.

"Shut up."

"What is Marth doing?" Pit asked, now in the water.

"I don't know." Ike said.

Suddenly, Link was dragged underwater. "GAH!" he exclaimed. He opened his eyes and saw Marth. Marth hit him on the head and swam up.

"What the heck, Marth? I didn't even throw you in! Uh, where'd he go?" Link said, looking around.

"HOLYWTF!" Ike said as he was lifted out of the water and thrown. Marth surfaced right where Ike once was.

"You are freaking heavy Ike!" he exclaimed.

"What the heck did you just do?!" Ike shouted.

"Threw you from underwater." Marth said.

"Not funny."

"Neither was throwing me in!"

"Look out below!" Dedede exclaimed as he jumped of the hill above them into the water. Ike, Marth, and Pit swam away like crazy as Link looked up in fear.

"Oh, sweet, Din." He whispered as the giant penguin landed on him.

"Pfft, ahahaha!" Ike laughed as Dedede moved so Link could breathe.

"Hey, I said look out." He said and swam away.

"My head… It hurts…" Link said.

"Link you idiot, you still haven't moved out from under the cliff." Marth said. Link quickly swam away, not wanting to be crushed by anyone else.

"It hurts so bad…" Link said.

"Good grief Link it's just a bump! You're not bleeding!" Marth said. Link glared at him.

"Try having a fat penguin land on your head."

"Hey! I heard that!" Dedede yelled.

"Well it's true!" Link shouted.

"Want me to land on you again?"

"..."

"That's what I thought."

"GAH!" Marth exclaimed as a stone went flying past him.

"Beat that Toon!" Ness exclaimed.

"No fair! You use your PSI!" Toon Link complained.

"Too bad." Ness said.

"HEYA!" Ike yelled when he threw a stone.

"SON OF A-" Marth exclaimed and dove underwater. The stone flew all the way over the lake, not even touching the water.

"Ha! Beat that!" Ike said.

"Ike, we're skipping stones, not throwing them." Toon Link said.

"Oh, now I feel stupid." Ike said.

"Yah!" Pit exclaimed as he threw a stone. It plopped right in the water.

"Aw… darnit." Pit said.

"Ya!" Link shouted and threw a rock. It skipped 6 times before stopping.

"Eh… I've done better." Link said.

Soon, many smashers were skipping stones out into the lake. While they were busy with that, Marth took this chance to enjoy the emptiness that was the area of the lake he was in. He floated around, enjoying the peace. That is until Ike cannonball'd right next to him, sending him flying.

Peace never lasted long for Marth.

"Ow!" He exclaimed when his elbow landed on a sharp rock. Blood drizzled from the wound, leaking into the water.

"Thanks a lot Ike!" Marth exclaimed, looking at the cut.

"You're welcome, Marth!" Ike said. Marth rolled his eyes. As the blood dripped into the water, it sunk down deep. Falling all the way into a dark hole at the bottom of the lake. It sunk deeper until it reached the nostrils of a certain beast.

"You know there's probably a lot of bacteria in this lake and it'll probably get infected." Marth said. Ike motioned his hand mockingly as Marth said so.

"Whatever Marth." He said. There was a low rumble that hardly anybody felt. Marth, in particular, felt it and remembered something.

"W-wait, isn't this the same lake that Fox and Diddy Kong met at?" he said.

"Yeah." Ike responded.

"And the same one with that beast, Rayquaza?"

Ike's eyes shot open. Both he and Marth hauled ass just as said beast exploded from the surface of the lake.

"RAYYYYY!" It roared.

"SON OF A TOWOTW!" Mario exclaimed and ran.

"I knew I forgot something!" Fox exclaimed. Everybody ran as the beast fired a hyper beam right in front of them, causing a large tree to fall and block their path.

"Shitshitshit!" Wolf yelled.

"We'll just kill it!" Ganondorf said.

"How do you expect to kill a flying dragon beast?!" Samus yelled. Marth was beyond panicking, and actually ran up the large tree trunk and to the other side.

"How the hell did he do that?!" Link said.

"I, have no idea." Ike said.

"QUAZ!" The beast roared.

"We're gonna die!" Zelda exclaimed. Ness and Toon Link were using PK thunder and firing bomb arrows at the beast. It did nothing.

"Screw you people! I'm flying!" Pit said and flew over the log. Rayquaza noticed him and blasted the angel. Pit fell to the ground, burning.

"Hothothothothothot!" Pit yelled and ran into the lake.

"Serves him right." Snake said as he was flying away with his Cypher.

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" Fox panicked. Rayquaza charged up another blast, with was deflected by Falco. It missed Rayquaza though.

"Well, at least I didn't die." Falco said. Rayquaza charged up several shots, scattering the panicking smashers except Fox and Wolf who deflected the shots. Rayquaza began to get pissed and swooped down at them, snatching up Zelda.

"AAHH! GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled.

"I'll save you Zelda!" Link said and fired an arrow which bounced off of the beast.

"Really?" Ike said.

"Shut up!" Link said.

"Heya!" Everyone looked up and saw Marth. He was flying at Rayquaza using Snake's Cypher, a purple ball in his hand.

_"Okay, I only have one shot at this…"_ He thought and threw the purple ball at Rayquaza just as he let go of the Cypher. Rayquaza was zapped inside the ball, which fell along with Zelda and Marth. Link quickly caught Zelda and Marth landed on Dedede.

"Thanks, Dedede." Marth said.

"No… problem…" Dedede said, he was just thankful that Marth stopped the beast.

"What did you do?" Ike asked.

"I used the 'Master Ball' Red gave me once as an apology for Charizard burning my room that one time. It's like the red and white things that he uses to send out his creatures, but he told me that it instantly captures them or something." Marth said. Ike didn't get any of that and Marth wasn't sure he did either.

"I think it means that I own Rayquaza now." Marth said.

"What?" Ike asked as Marth picked up the purple and white ball.

"I need to ask Red how to work this." He said.

"I think you throw it, like we do in brawls." Pit, who was longer burning, said. Marth threw the thing, and out came Rayquaza. Everybody screamed again but gasped when the creature lovingly nudged Marth. Marth had a WTFH look on his face.

"I will never understand pokemon." He said.

"Neither will any of us." Everybody else said.

* * *

_**Tada~! **_**LAME. Anyway, there's the first chapter. Here are some notes:**

**I have no idea why, but I make Ike go from complete jerk, to random idiot. Link and Marth have a rivalry and hate each other quite a bit. But they're still friends. There was absolutely no point as to why I put Pit's hideout in there. Maybe it'll reappear later on. As for the yogurt, it was a friend's idea. Also don't know why I put that in there. The Dedede landing on Link, inspired by a picture I saw once. The entire lake, is surround by Dreamland trees. If you have played Kirby's games, then you know that those trees are huge, weirdly shaped, and an awesome place to put a hideout. But these trees are just a little bit more leafy. Rayquaza, in my mind, is like a shark. If it smells blood, it gets hungry, and angry. ****And it is very hard to make the smashers seem like idiots when it comes to pokemon considering I know too much about it. It's really hard.**

**Yeah, yeah, I _may_ have adopted KrazyKat12's Marth and Rayquaza friendship thing. Although it'll be a little different for me. I hope she doesn't mind...**

**Anyway, don't know when the next update will be, probably after I post the first chapter to 'Real Life Sucks'. Yah, if you don't know it, go read my profile for more info.**

**Go look up what суки means in Russian. I dare you. I don't know why Toon Link knows Russian.**


	2. Red Has Problems

**Well here's another chapter which I'm not so sure is _that_ good... **

**Thanks to all my reviewers, CreCra, thank you very much, Guest, thanks as well, no you've made me want pudding, and Autobot Shadowstalker thank you too. I just felt like I needed to do that. Whatever. Enjoy.**

* * *

Marth nervously sat in the quite large living room, and turned a page in his book. Some people that were once watching TV were staring at him, bewilderment in their eyes. They weren't really looking at _him_, they were staring at the _large beast_ that was next to Marth. That 'large beast' was also the reason Red was glaring at Marth.

Rayquaza purred a soft growl and rested his head in Marth's lap. This stunned the prince, who was reluctant at first, but alas, petted the beast's head. Rayquaza purred once more and Marth could feel Red's gaze burning on him. Red was shocked when Marth returned from the lake, Rayquaza happily by his side. The young trainer had quite a fit when he learned that Marth had actually _caught_ Rayquaza, when he was planning to catch the beast himself. Marth had stated that Red could have Rayquaza but the dragon didn't really like the idea, and burned Red. Red had stated after that that Rayquaza's tend to prefer staying with whoever caught them first. This distressed Marth, as he did not really like having Rayquaza follow him around.

To make matters worse, Marth lost Rayquaza's pokeball. So now he was stuck in the living room, with Rayquaza's head in his lap. He had no idea how the dragon got in the mansion but the living room was large enough to hold Rayquaza. As a matter of fact, Rayquaza had its body curled up like a snake's next to the seat Marth was in. The only upside to this whole conundrum was that nobody had insulted Marth at all.

"Hey, Marth? Mind putting that thing back in it's, uh… what ever that round thing is called?" Bowser said.

"I would love to, but… I may have lost it." Marth said.

"What?!" Red exclaimed, his hat nearly falling of his head. "You LOST a Master Ball?!"

"Er… maybe?" Marth replied.

"I don't believe this." Red facepalmed.

"I didn't even want a Rayquaza!" Marth said, throwing his arms in the air.

"Yet you got one anyway, Marth. Live with it." Ike said.

"What can I even do with it? I don't really believe a giant dragon will make a good pet." Marth said.

"What do you do with it? WHAT DO YOU DO WITH IT?!" Red exclaimed.

Everyone sighed, the trainer was going to throw a fit again.

"IT'S A FREAKING LEGENDARY RAYQUAZA! YOU KICK ASS WITH IT! YOU SHOW EVERYONE WHO'S BOSS WITH IT! YOU RULE THE WORLD WITH IT!" Red exclaimed loudly, jumping up and down in his fit.

"Uh… I'm not going to rule the world with it, that's for sure." Marth replied. Red picked his hat off the floor and put it back on. His face was vividly red from anger.

"I'm going to train." He said harshly and slammed the door hard as he left.

"Well that was uncalled for." Wario said.

"Ray!" Rayquaza purred, wanting to be petted more. Marth happily did so this time, growing used to the beast.

"So, uh, what _are_ you going to do with it?" Ike asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Marth said. Everyone continued to stare at the beast that purred happily at Marth's side.

* * *

"Stupid Marth! Flamethrower!" Red yelled as he commanded his pokemon.

"Catches _my_ legendary. Rock Smash! Then he just _loses_ the rarest pokeball of all time! Fly!" The sandbag was thrown across the room and disappeared only to be replaced by another.

"Burn it! BURN IT!" Red exclaimed and Charizard happily did so.

"Geez, what's gotten into you?" Red turned and saw Wolf, while charizard continued to happily beat the crap out of the sandbag.

"Nothing. Just really mad at someone." Red said.

"Who?" Wolf asked.

"Marth."

"Ah, yeah that, er, Rayquaza thing. What's the big deal? It's just one pokemon." Red turned to Wolf, anger written all over his face.

"Just, one pokemon?" he said sternly.

_"Oh, boy. Here comes the fit."_

"JUST ONE POKEMON?! THAT WAS RAYQUAZA! THE MASTER OF THE SKIES! THE BOSS OF KYGORE AND GROUNDON! THE LEGENDARY WITH THE STRONGEST HYPERBEAM! SECOND TO NO BODY, NOTHING, OR ANYTHING! THAT! WAS! _RAYQUAZA_!" Red yelled at Wolf, shaking the Lylatian.

"Okay, okay! Geez kid, I get it!" Wolf said and Red stopped shaking him. "You know what I do when someone ticks me off?"

"Beat them up?" Red said.

"Well, sometimes, but mostly I get revenge. And well, beating them up is somewhat like revenge, but it's not as meaningful. When Falco beat me in a brawl, I got revenge by spicing up his sandwich with curry."

"Isn't that like a prank?"

"Kid, revenge comes in all kinds of forms. Pranks, evil schemes, just plain beating the guy up, putting them through a lot of crap, all kinds of stuff."

"So, you're saying I should get revenge on Marth?"

"Yeah, that's what I do. If someone ticks me off, I tick 'em off back. That's how revenge works." Wolf finished. Red thought about it for a moment. Wolf was startled when and evil grin appeared on Red's face. He laughed in a way that you'd never expect from his appearance. He patted Wolf on the shoulder while he still kept that creepy grin on his face. Wolf stared as Red beckoned his pokemon and left.

"What the hell did I just do?"

* * *

It was dinner time and Marth was having difficulty keeping Rayquaza out of the cafeteria.

"No." Marth said, pushing the dragon's head back. Rayquaza purred, not understanding what Marth meant. His situation reminded him of a movie he saw once about a boy and dragon. A stupid dragon at that. Which was exactly what Marth was dealing with.

"No. NO." He kept pushing Rayquaza back but the dragon really wanted to know what that delicious smell was.

"Need any help?" Ike asked as he, Link, and Pit approached.

"Please?" Marth said, he really didn't feel like having everyone yell at him because his dragon ate their food.

"No offense, but how are we going to help him with… _that_?" Link asked.

"I've got a plan. Link turn into a wolf." Ike said.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Pit, the stone?" Link asked and Pit handed him a stone. With it, Link turned into a wolf and looked at Ike.

"Good." Ike said and turned to Rayquaza. "Hey, Rayquaza? Look! I delicious wolf!" Rayquaza looked at Link. It roared and lunged for him. Link barked at Ike and ran down the hall.

"There. That solves your problem." Ike said.

"That was a little mean." Marth stated.

"So? Since when do you care about what happens to Link?" Ike asked, entering the cafeteria. Marth shrugged and followed along with Pit. Everyone was eating roast beef tonight, as that was what was on the menu. After getting his dinner, Marth sat at a table with Pit, Meta Knight, and Ike. The mercenary was already wolfing down his dinner, much to Marth's dismay.

"Can't you eat more properly?" the prince asked.

Ike swallowed and said, "Shut up and eat."

Pit sighed. He was the only one that ate normally at that certain table. Ike and Link normally wolfed down their meals in seconds, Marth ate like a dainty prick, nobody ever saw Meta Knight eat, nobody even knew _if_ he ever ate, and Pit just ate normally.

"Where is Link?" Meta Knight asked.

"Uh… either running from, or was already eaten by Rayquaza." Ike said. Meta Knight sighed. As if on cue, Link in his wolf form walked over to them, panting and limping.

"Well, if it isn't Link! How ya doing, buddy?" Ike said. Link growled at him and bit his leg.

"Ow!" Ike exclaimed. While Ike was checking his ankle Link suddenly had a burst of energy and stole Ike's roast beef.

"HEY! YOU MANGY MUTT! GET BACK HERE!" Ike exclaimed and chased Link out of the cafeteria.

"And you hang out with those guys?" Meta Knight asked, looking at Marth.

"I have no idea why I do." Marth replied.

Little did any of them know, Red was on a beam above them, glaring at Marth. He took Wolf's advice and had been plotting on how to get his revenge on Marth. He couldn't think of anything in time, so he stole Wolf's idea. When Marth was looking away, Red used a syringe to drop some liquid spicy curry onto Marth's food. Red admitted to himself it was lame, but he would get better revenge later. Marth turned back to take another bite of his food, but Kirby suddenly came out of nowhere and ate whatever food was on their table.

"Hey!" Pit exclaimed.

"Kirby!" Meta Knight scolded. But Kirby wasn't listening, as his mouth was on fire.

"POYO POYO POYO!" He exclaimed as fire shot from his mouth. Red was angry Kirby ruined his plan, but was as least pleased when the puffball burned Marth's face. Kirby ran off after that, leaving Marth with singed hair, Pit with a burning wing, and Meta Knight with a slightly burnt mask.

"I guess I'm done eating. I'll be in my room." Marth said and left. Red quickly followed, a sudden idea coming into his head.

* * *

Marth exited his bathroom, fully clothed and having just got done with a shower and excessive hair drying. He sighed when his room was nothing but darkness, he could have sworn he left the light on. He felt around in complete darkness for the light switch but stopped when he heard a familiar sound.

It was something like a faint boom, or what fireworks sound like from far away, but he definitely knew that sound. It was what one heard when a bob-omb set it self alight. He looked all around his room, looking for the lit fuse. He saw the small flame in the darkness, headed right for him. He had no time to jump, as the bob-omb immediately touched him, blowing him right out of his room.

"Gah!" Ike exclaimed and almost fell down the stairs when Marth crashed out of the wall next to him. "What the heck Marth?"

Marth coughed out a cloud of smoke and said, "Someone put a bob-omb in the room."

"Who?" Ike asked.

"There will be more where that came from, Marth!" The two swordsmen looked over and saw Red, who had the creepiest smile on his face.

"Nobody but me was supposed to capture Rayquaza! So now you'll have to suffer my revenge!" Red cackled and left the room.

"The hell?" Ike said.

"Red has problems." Marth said, fearing for his life a little.

* * *

**BLERGH. I couldn't think of anything for Red's revenge... But luckily I came up with the bob-omb thing, which almost makes up for this lameness of a chapter. Red will continued his revenge on Marth for a while, getting a little crazier each time. When Red gets revenge, he slowly turns insane and 'taking it too far' has no meaning to him. It never has any meaning to him.**

**I like the personality I gave Red. Normally he's calm and quiet but when he gets angry, he throws fits and plots insane 'going WAY too far' revenge.**

**Meh, I'll take requests. If anybody has any ideas for furture chapters, or how to make this chapter better, let me know. You will be very appreciated. So, review please.**

**DO IT. DO IT NOW OR I WILL GET RED TO HAVE HIS REVENGE ON YOU.**


	3. Early Birds

**Tada! Here's chapter 3! I actually wanted this to be chapter 4 but I couldn't think of anything else... So, here we go! ****This chapter is actually dedicated to** **Twilit Smash Nova who gave me the idea for the begining of this chapter after she reviewed Lost and Stupid. So thanks to her! Also, Thank you very much CreCra! You are awesome! **

**Also, you may want to take note that this chapter happens before the previous chapters, and about maybe a week or so after the events of Lost and Stupid. That is actually very important to know to understand this chapter.**

**Ahem, this is the last note so don't worry, PLEASE vote on my poll or tell me of any ideas you have for this. But what I am MOST in need of, is someone who knows how Red can continue his revenge on Marth and slowly start becoming insane and taking it to far. Just need some revenge ideas people!**

* * *

It was late on a Saturday night. Hardly anyone was awake except for a few. One of them carefully snuck around, taking extreme caution in order to complete his mission. He approached the door that was the only thing preventing his from completing his mission.

Pressing a button on his earpiece, he whispered, "Alpha to Omega. Is she still training?"

_"Yep. Samus has not moved from her position. Falcon out." _Snake sighed. Capt. Falcon never really knew how to be quiet, or secretive, but he was Snake's only partner on these missions. Samus always trained late on Saturday nights, giving Snake the perfect advantage to hide in her room.

He got out his lock-picking tools, as Samus had taken the copy of her key he made, and quietly picked the lock. With a satisfying 'click' the door opened, giving Snake access inside. He crept around the room, trying to find a dark corner to hide in.

_"Snake! Samus is on the move!"_ Snake hurried to find a spot, but before he could,

"You'll get no sympathy from me."

Snake look behind him and saw Ike staring right at him, arms crossed.

"Ah, crap."

* * *

Samus, having satisfyingly beaten up Capt. Falcon after she found him spying on her, was heading back to her room. She walked down the dark hallway, and as soon as she saw her door, she saw Ike standing outside of it with a probably broken Snake in front of him on the floor. Samus laughed a bit, and Ike smirked.

"Good job." Samus said, kicking Snake out of the way of her door.

"No problem." Ike said, moving over so Samus could get into her room. Samus yawned, and stretched in her Zero Suit. Ike tried not to stare; he really liked Samus, though he would never admit it.

"Do you mind stepping out? I'm going to change." Samus said. Ike nodded and left the room. He looked at the broken mess that was Snake, and decided that he better drag him back to his room. After he did just that, he came back to his temporary room and saw that Samus was already in her bed, sleeping peacefully. Ike decided to do the same when he saw the time: 12:06AM.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Ike opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock: 5:00. Why Samus had her clock set on such an ungodly hour he didn't know.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Ike was about to slam his sword down on the alarm clock, but it was blown to smithereens by a plasma blast. He looked over and saw Samus still lying in bed, facing away from him but she had her gun aimed at the alarm clock.

"Nice shot." Ike said groggily.

"Thanks." Samus said half-heartedly. She really didn't feel like getting up today. Ike got out of bed and began to get ready. He took a shower and got dressed in the bathroom. After brushing his teeth he saw that Samus was still on the bed, sleeping. Not wanting to disturb her, or end up like the alarm clock, he grabbed his sword and left the room.

As he headed down towards the kitchen, he passed Marth's room. Which was supposed to his room as well, but Marth had invited Roy over for unknown reasons forcing Ike to share a room with Samus. Although he didn't mind sharing a room with Samus, he was still pretty angry at Marth. So, he decided that maybe he should give Marth a rude awakening.

He took out his key to the room and quietly opened the door. After that, he snuck over to the prince's bed and got out his phone. Turning up the volume all they way and Ike selected the loudest ringtone he had. He put his phone next to Marth's ear and pressed play. Music blared in the prince's ear, causing him jerk his head up.

Right into Ike's sword.

"Morning Marth!" Ike exclaimed with a smile. Marth groaned and rubbed his forehead. He glared at Ike.

"Haven't I been through enough lately?" he said.

"Yeah, probably. But that was just revenge for, _that_." Ike said, pointing to Roy who was somehow still asleep. Marth groaned.

"Why did you even invite him?" Ike asked.

"Cause he's a hell of a lot better roommate than you are." Marth replied.

"What? Samus says I'm an awesome roommate."

"Good for you." Marth said sarcastically and sat up. The prince had a cast on his arm and one of his legs. Ike looked at some of the names written on them: Falco, Peach, Zelda, Roy, Samus, Link, Toon Link wrote his name on there like gangster graffiti. While Marth desperately reached for his crutch, Ike walked over to Roy. He put his phone next to Roy's ear.

"Uh, I wouldn't do that!" Marth exclaimed, almost panicky. Ike rolled his eyes and pressed play. Music blared out of the phone, and Roy's eyes shot open. Ike pulled his phone away as Roy stared at him.

"Marth, time?" Roy said, still glaring at Ike.

"5:46, Roy." Marth said.

"Oh, _why_? Why would anyone even DARE to wake me up at this ungodly hour?" Roy said. Ike chuckled.

"Get up morons. We gotta get breakfast before Kirby." Ike said.

"Breakfast hasn't even been MADE yet!" Roy said, giving Ike a death glare.

"Now you'll get it." Marth said.

Ike looked at him questioningly until Roy tackled him to the ground.

* * *

"Don't say I didn't warn ya."

"Shut up, Marth." Marth chuckled at he walked down the hall. He wasn't really walking, considering he had to use a crutch. Roy walked beside him, looking pissed. Ike was limping behind them, badly beaten.

"Marth, didn't I strictly say that anyone who wakes me up before 9:00 will be killed?" Roy said.

"Yes, you did. But Ike wasn't there in Melee." Marth said.

"That doesn't matter! I said it so strictly, that the new Brawl people should have heard it!" Roy exclaimed, crossing his arms. "I bet breakfast isn't even out yet."

"It'll be set up soon. It takes a long time to cook everything for everybody, so they normally start cooking around 6:00." Marth said.

"And you know this how…?" Ike asked.

"I know this because I normally get up at 5:00.*****" Marth replied. Both Ike and Roy gave Marth a shocked expression.

"What?! How can you stand to get up at such an ungodly hour?!" Roy exclaimed.

"The early bird gets the worm." Marth stated.

"So you get up so early to get food before everyone else?" Ike asked.

"No, it's so I can get coffee before everyone else. The first cup of the morning is always the best one. And also I've been trying to catch Meta Knight without his mask." Roy and Ike looked at him questioningly.

"Meta Knight always gets up early so that nobody spots him without his mask. He has to take his mask off to eat you know. And Meta Knight knows that hardly anybody gets up at this hour." Marth explained.

"Yeah, at the crack of dawn." Ike mumbled.

"It's not even dawn!" Roy exclaimed.

As they approached the kitchen, they could hear someone doing something in there. Marth shushed them and leaned against the wall. He peered in and saw the blue puffball. He smiled when he saw that Meta Knight didn't even have his mask with him. He quickly jumped in the kitchen, but forgetting about his leg, he faceplanted. Ike and Roy rushed in as well and helped Marth up. They all looked at Meta Knight who was facing away from them, covering his face with his wings like a Boo.

"I have you now Meta Knight!" Marth said.

"Not really, considering your leg." Ike said.

"Shut up!"

"I got him!" Roy exclaimed as he grabbed Meta Knight. Meta Knight did not like this, and slapped Roy in the face with his wing. Roy cursed and let go of Meta Knight, who flew up to a high dark corner of the kitchen and hid in it. He faced them, wings still covering his face.

"Really?!" Marth exclaimed.

"I do what I have to." Meta Knight replied, looking at them with big white eyes.

"Your eyes are white?" Ike asked. Meta Knight quickly covered the rest of his face, and did not reply. Marth gasped when he saw Roy getting on the counters.

"What are you doing?!" Marth exclaimed.

"I'm getting him! That's what!" Roy said and started climbing the cabinets.

"You should leave the climbing to the Ice Climbers! Why don't you go get Pit?" Roy looked at Marth and jumped down.

"Good idea!" Roy said and rushed out of the room. Marth sighed. Ike was still staring at Meta Knight.

"Why can't you people just leave me alone about me face?" Meta Knight asked, still covering his face.

"Because everyone here has intense curiosity and we all want to know what's under that mask." Marth replied.

"Come on Meta Knight! We're you're buddies! We all traveled together in the battle with Subspace, remember?" Ike said.

"Yeah, and even though you guys are my best friends, I'M NOT SHOWING MY FACE TO ANYBODY!" Meta Knight exclaimed.

"Darnit!" Ike said.

"Well, I give up." Marth said and walked over to the coffee machine. It was a Keurig®, and the greatest thing that happened to the smash mansion ever since they got it. Marth got out a Café Mocha® coffee thing (I forgot what they're called) from the cabinet, and put it in the machine. He got out his favorite mug, and put it under the machine. Hitting a button, the Keurig started pouring coffee.

Okay, that was a lot of unnecessary detail for something that happened in 5 seconds.

"Guys! I got Pit!" Roy said, dragging in a ticked Pit.

"What is the meaning of this?! Roy I should beat the crap out of you for waking me up before 9:00!" Pit exclaimed. Roy looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah," Marth said, taking a sip of his coffee. "He's like you when it comes to mornings."

"Pit, we need you to get Meta Knight down. He doesn't have his mask on!" Ike said.

"What?! Why didn't you say so?" Pit said and hopped up. He looked in the corner where Meta Knight was still hiding.

"Why can't you people just leave me alone?!" Meta Knight exclaimed.***** Pit grinned and started flying up to Meta Knight. But before Pit could grab him, Meta Knight slapped him with his wing. Pit fell onto Roy, causing him to stumble into Ike, which distracted Marth. Meta Knight took this to his advantage and flew out of the room.

"Huh? Dangit! He got away!" Marth exclaimed.

"He scratched my face…" Pit said.

"ROY, GET THE HECK OFF ME." Ike said harshly. Roy quickly got up.

"Well, what do we do now? It'll be hours before anyone else wakes up." He said.

"I'm going back to bed." Pit said and left.

"Me too." Roy said and left, leaving only Ike and Marth.

"So, you get up at 5:00 to get the first cup of coffee and to try to catch Meta Knight, but what do you do after that?" Ike asked.

"I normally go to the library and read." Marth replied.

"...We have a library?"

"Yes, it's the only place in the mansion with peace and quiet."

"That's most likely because nobody else around here cares for books."

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Marth said, leaving Ike alone in the kitchen.

"I wonder if Samus is up."

* * *

**Tada! Don't worry, I'm going to post the next chapter soon, as this was just the begining of what the next chapter will be about. And the next chapter will also take place about a week after the events of Lost and Stupid.**

**What? This chapter didn't make sense to you? Where's Rayquaza? Why does Marth have casts on? Well if you had read the top note you would understand. And this note is for only the people who _didn't_ read to top note.**

**1*) Except on Sundays. Marth tries to sleep in on Sundays.  
2*) If you're wondering why Meta knight didn't just teleport away, it's because I was enjoying that and forbid him to.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please review or PM me any ideas you might have! There are no bad ideas! And please vote on my new poll! **


	4. Shopping: The Horror

******Remember how I said that I would post this chapter soon? I lied. And remember how I said that this chapter would also take place about a week after Lost and Stupid? Lied about that too. Well, actually, it _was_ going to be like that but it ended up being horrible so I'm posting what _would_ have been chapter 5. Enjoy.**

******THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER MADE.**

* * *

"Hey, Peach? Do we have any brownies left?" Ness asked, walking in the kitchen.

"Hm, I don't think so. But I'll make you some if you'd like." Peach said.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Ness answered joyfully.

"Alright, just left me find the ingredients. Oh! We're out of eggs!" Peach said looking in the fridge.

"And milk?!" Ness exclaimed, looking in the fridge as well.

"Hey, speaking of things we're out of, there's no cereal left." Link said as he strolled into the kitchen. He put his bowl, which Ness presumed once had the last bit of cereal in it, in the sink. Ness desperately started looking for some kind of chocolate, as he needed his daily chocolate.

"No cookies, no hot cocoa, heck not even that gross chocolate powder! THERE IS NO CHOCOLATE WHATSOEVER IN THIS MANSION!" Ness yelled as if he was cursing the gods.

"WHAT?!" Lucario yelled as he rushed in.

"No chocolate?! I NEED THAT SHIT!" he exclaimed.

"What is wrong with you people and the yelling?" Mario said and entered the room. He looked like he had just gotten up, which he did.

"It appears as if we're out of many things." Peach said.

"Ah, okay." Mario said sleepily. He went to pour him some coffee but nothing came out of the coffee maker. Mario stared at his empty mug.

"Something wrong dear?" Peach asked.

"We're out of coffee."

* * *

Marth was just peacefully reading his book, taking another sip of the very last coffee in the whole mansion. Marth was the only one who had no idea about the consequences of getting the last cup of coffee before Mario got any, as it had never happened to him before. But he would soon learn what happens when one does so. Marth turned a page in his book just as two giant fireballs bursted through the library doors. That was unmistakably Mario's final smash. Marth exclaimed a curse and his book went flying out of his hands.

"MARTH!" Mario yelled and stomped over to the prince. He grabbed Marth by his shirt collar and put a flaming hand next to his face threateningly.

"Is it true you got the last cup of coffee?" he asked, giving Marth a death glare. Marth meekly nodded, scared out of his mind. Oh, if only his Rayquaza was here and not in its pokeball in his room.

"Do you know what happens when somebody gets the last cup of coffee instead of me?" Mario snarled. Marth was thinking something along the lines of 'kill them and find a replacement'. Marth shook his head.

"Hm… So that's why." Mario said and let go of Marth who took a deep breath and stood up.

"Alright Marth, I've said this so many times before but it's obvious that many people forgot the rule especially when they haven't had their coffee yet." Mario said calmly, putting his hands behind his back. Marth was wondering why Mario didn't kill him, as that seemed what the plumber was planning to do.

"Rule number 23: Always let Mario have the last cup of coffee if you want to live*****." Mario said. Okay, _now_ Marth knew he was going to die.

"But, since so many people forget this rule because it mainly only applies when they haven't had any coffee yet, I don't kill them." Marth sighed.

"Instead, I make them do something much worse." Marth cringed.

What could be worse than being killed?

* * *

Shopping.

Shopping for everything in the mansion was worse than being killed.

Mario had a policy for that rule, if someone had never broken it before, then they can chose 4 other smashers to suffer with them. But in this case, Mario had chosen who would go with Marth. Mario thought he was doing a good thing, sending Marth out with his 'friends'. Or who Mario thought were the prince's friends. Now Marth was stuck with Ike, Link, and Falco.

Only Falco was Marth's actual 'friend', as the two both understood what it was like to have idiots follow you around. For Marth, that was Link, Ike, Pit, and rarely Roy, for Falco, that was Fox and Wolf. Ike and Link had groaned in agony when Mario told them they had to go get groceries. Nobody at the mansion liked getting the groceries. Link had even tried hiding under the couch. Until Marth called him a wuss and the hylian got ticked and chased Marth outside. That was when Ike grabbed him and threw him in Falco's landmaster, which they were riding to Walmart in.

"You know what the number one thing I hate about shopping is? Parking. You always have to park 10 miles from the store, and then haul 10 million groceries back. Well not this time, baby. I'm running over any cars that are in the best parking spot. I don't care if someone sues me, I'll shot 'em." Falco said as he approached the store. He did exactly what he said he would do; he ran over two cars that were in the best parking place.

"Ah, there we go. Get your asses out of my landmaster." Falco said.

_"He's in a crappy mood today."_ Link thought to himself.

"Let's get this over with." Falco said as he jumped out.

"Yes, let's hurry and get this over with." Marth said, looking at the horribly long list he had in his hand. They entered the Walmart but it was the Sam's club kind of Walmart. Which meant it was as big as a mall and as hard to navigate as a maze set on hard.

"Whoa, cool." Link said.

"It's going to be hard as crap getting around this place." Falco said.

"If we want to get this done in under week, we'll have to split up." Marth said, tearing the list into four long pieces. He gave one to each of them.

"Right. Looks like I'm going to the weapons department." Falco said. He jumped on a shopping cart like a badass and speed down the lane. Right into a bunch of stacked apples.

"FAIL!" Link yelled.

"Apples, check." Ike said, checking it off his list. Marth sighed.

"Okay, hopefully we'll get this done in 3 days. I'm off to the frozen aisle." He said and left.

"Looks like I got fruits, vegetables, and meat." Ike said. Link looked at his list.

"Of course I get the list with the hairbrushes, toothbrushes, and… pet food? Meh, pokemon stuff maybe." Link said and headed off.

* * *

Needless to say, Falco had difficulty buying weapons without looking like an alien trying to take over the planet. Why? Because he's a freaking anthro bird, that's why. The cashier was extremely freaked out when Falco came up to him with fire cracker launchers, gun, laser guns, super scopes, bazookas, and lots of other crap.

"Uh, uh, uh…" Was all that came out of the cashier's mouth. Falco sighed and flashed a golden credit card that every Walmart employee knew.

"Oh. You're one of those smashers." He said.

"Yes, the name's Falco." Falco said. After that the employee happily checked out all of the weapons and scanned the credit card.

"There you go, have a nice day."

"You may as well say days, as this shopping is going to take me and my comrades awhile. It took me five hours to find all this crap." Falco said. He took out a small leather pouch and put all the weapons in it.

"Magic pouch, don't ask*****." Falco said and left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marth was having difficulty finding some flavor of Mountain Dew called 'Supernova'. He had no idea who it was for, but he needed to find it. He looked through the 4 aisles that contained soda, and finally found it.

"That was a little hard. At least it only took me 15 minutes to find it." Marth said.

He picked up the soda bottle just in time to hear, "Oh. My. God." Once Marth heard that he instantly thought of that lady that Chandler from Friends once dated. He turned and saw a busty girl with long blonde hair.

"If it isn't Marth." She said.

_"Oh crap. A fangirl."_ Marth thought to himself.

"Need something?" Marth asked.

"Uh, you don't remember me? It's Tiffany, the girl you meet at Hot Topic once?" She said.

"Uh… Oh! Hi Tiffany. Long time no see." Marth said.

"Yeah. How ya been?" she asked.

"I've, been pretty good, I guess."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Things have been strange lately for me."

"Oh, okay. Well, I've gotta go. See ya later Marth!" Marth smiled and waved as she left.

"And maybe call me this time!"

Marth frowned. He had completely forgotten that he had her number. After that he grabbed the soda and put it in the shopping cart, which by now was getting pretty heavy.

"I should go check out and then finish the list." Marth said to himself and headed for checkout.*****

* * *

Ike was having a fairly easy time with his list. Considering everything on it was in the same area. He was actually almost done with it, and had checked out about 3 times already. All that was left were a few strangely named berries.

"Pecha berries, Cherri berries, Oran berries, Chesto berries?! What the heck are any of these?!" Ike exclaimed, looking at the names of several berries he didn't even know.

"May I help you sir?" An employee said, walking over to Ike.

"Yeah, do you know about any of these berries?" Ike asked, showing the guy the list.

"Uh… No…" the guy said.

"Well thanks anyway." Ike said rudely. He wondered around the store, looking for the berries. After a while Ike's mind wandered off and he ran into somebody.

"Ow! Uh, sorry." Ike said, but realized it was Marth.

"Ike? You done shopping already?" Marth said.

"I might as well be, there are berries on this list I've never heard of!" Ike exclaimed. Marth looked at Ike's list.

"Those are sold at the Pokemart about a mile from here. If that's all you have left on your list, you might as well start walking now." Marth said.

"What?! I'm not walking a mile just to get some weird berries!"

"Red, Pikachu, Lucario, and Jiggilypuff will all be pissed if you don't."

"They're the ones that need these?"

"Yep. If you don't want 5 pissed pokemon and a trainer to beat the crap out of you, I suggest you start walking." Marth said and left.

"Stupid pokemon." Ike mumbled and walked out the front door. He noticed that Falco's landmaster top was open a bit and wondered if Falco left his keys inside. Ike hopped in and smiled when he saw they were. He started the landmaster up and wondered how to work it. He pressed a button and a laser fired out of the cannon, blowing up a nearby plant shop.

"Oops. Ah, here's the gas!" Ike quickly hightailed it out of the parking lot, almost running over some people in the process.

"Yes, this is much faster than walking." But some Ike was met by lunch time traffic and groaned. Looks like he would be there for a while.

While he waited, his eyes strayed to the button he pressed earlier.

* * *

Link groaned as he hauled another bag of dog food into his magic pouch. After he crossed that of his list, he looked at the most likely over 100 items that were left.

"Why do we even need dog food? Nobody at the mansion owns a dog!" Link exclaimed.

So far he had only gotten things from the pet aisles, which was weird considering the mansion had no pets. He figured it was for the pokemon, but considering all the pet crap he had gotten, the pokemon were either spoiled, or someone really did have a pet. A lot of pets for that matter. He crossed off some more things on his list as he put the items in his pouch. He sighed in relief when he saw that he was done with all the pet things. Now he had to get toothbrushes and toothpaste. He groaned in agony at his misery.

Poor Link. Having to go _shopping_ for once in his life.

"Hey! I heard that!" Link exclaimed.

Shut up! You know I hate it when the fourth wall is broken! And so Link forgot that ever happened.

"What ever happened?" Link asked.

FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS LINK. JUST SHUT UP AND LOOK AT THE DAMN RODENT THAT HAS BEEN STARING AT YOU THIS WHOLE TIME.

Link looked to his left and saw the cute little mice, running around on their wheels. But one in particular caught Link's attention. It was a small tiny hedgehog, looking right at Link. 'She', Link supposed, had pinkish quills that were more tan than pink. She had fluffy little paws that were pressed against the glass as she stared at Link. Her eyes were a ruby color, which was somewhat strange for a hedgehog, and she had a little white spot on her forehead.

"May I help you sir?" A woman asked, walking over to Link.

"I'll take this one please." Link said, pointing to the hedgehog.

* * *

After about _five_ hours later, Falco finally got done with his list. He was the one who had to get all the brawl items, as well as having to restock Snake's weapons. Why a Sam's club sold grenades was beyond him. He sighed, stretching his aching arms. He decided that he might as well go find someone else and see if they were done. He doubted it, considering their lists had items that were scattered all over the store. Falco was lucky his list only contained weapons and other various brawl items, considering they were all in the same section of the store.

"What did Marth say he was going to get? Soda? I'll check there." Falco mumbled to himself. He started to walk around, taking random turns as he really didn't care at the moment. But after about 20 minutes, he found himself back at the weapons department.

"I guess I need to take this seriously." Falco said. He put his arms around the back of his head and just took one straight path the whole time. But he still wound up at the same place as before.

"What the heck? I went perfectly straight!" Falco decided that he would just follow the store's wall, and maybe he'd end up somewhere that wasn't the weapons department. He walked beside the wall and eventually reached the corner of the store.

"Finally I'm getting somewhere." But when he turned around, he found himself _still_ in the weapons department.

"GOT-FREAKING-DARNIT!"

* * *

While Falco struggled for 3 hours trying to find the exit, Marth finally got his list done.

"Huh, that didn't take as long as I thought it would." He sighed to himself, just being glad he was done. He sat on a bench, his legs and arms hurt, both from walking about 10 miles and pushing a 100-pound shopping cart. But now, he was done. And as soon as the others were done, he could go home and read his book in peace. Marth leaned against the bench and relaxed.

But you guys know I never let him relax for long.

"Squee!" Marth jolted upright. He knew that sound. Looking to his right he saw 5 or 6 girls looking at him.

_"Oh dear god, no."_ He thought and got ready to run.

"IT'S MARTH!" They all squealed, and ran at the prince.

"FANGIRLS!" Marth cried and ran for him life. He hated, _hated_, fangirls. They would always glomp him, take his stuff, pull his hair, and, _violate_ him. He summarized fangirls as fast, crazy, ding-bats.

As Marth ran for his life, Red watched from afar. He laughed as he watched Marth run for his life. He closed his phone, which he used in the first place to notify the girls of Marth's location, and put it in his pocket.

"Excellent work, Red. Excellent work." He said to himself.*****

* * *

"GAAH! I JUST WANT TO LEAVE!" Falco exclaimed as he found himself, yet again, at the weapons department. He fell on his knees and cursed the store.

"WHY? WHY ME? PLEASE JUST LET ME LEAVE!" he cried.

"FALCO! HELP ME!" Falco turned around and was glad to see a familiar face. But his face turned to horror when he saw the girls chasing Marth.

"Oh shi-" Falco said and started running.

Marth caught up to him and said, "DO SOMETHING!"

"Like what?!"

"Shoot them!"

"No!"

"We'll die if you don't!"

"I'm not shooting girls!"

"Please!"

"Marth, you've lost your mind!"

"LOOK. LOOK AT THEM. THEY ARE BLOODTHRISTY KILLING MACHINES." Falco slapped Marth but kept running.

"You're right. I may have lost it." Marth said, still running. Once Falco saw that they were running through the clothing department, he nearly cried from joy.

"HALLELUJAH!" he cried.

"Falco, they are still chasing us!" Marth said.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Falco started heading for the part of the clothes with all the girls t-shirts.

"Wait for it…" Falco said as he kept running.

"OMG! Look at that cute top!" one of the girls said.

"That would look great on me!" another one said. Soon, all the girls stopped and were looking at all the clothes.

"Works every time." Falco said, now hiding behind a shelf. He turned and saw Marth looking at some of the clothes.

"Would this look good on me?" he asked showing Falco a shirt with an Eevee on it.

"Come on, sissy. We need to run before they remember you're still here." Falco said and dragged Marth away.

"But Eevee!" Marth said after dropping the shirt.

* * *

"Let's find Link." Falco said, after having to drag Marth away from the clothing section.

"I believe he's still at the pet aisle." Marth said. They started walking that way but soon ran into Link near the hairbrushes.

"Hey Link- what is that." Falco said, looking at the small hedgehog on Link's shoulder. It had a tiny bow on its ear and was wearing a green collar with fake diamonds on it.

"Hey guys! I'd like you to meet, Cherrio." Link said, holding Cherrio in his hands.

"Cherrio? _Really_?" Falco questioned.

"Yep. Cherrio the hedgehog." Link said.

"Link. You got a pet _hedgehog_. A HEDGE-HOG." Marth exclaimed.

"Yeah. What's so bad about that?"

"What is Sonic going to think? He's a hedgehog too!" Marth exclaimed.

"Sonic is a hedgehog?" Link asked. Falco and Marth facepalmed.

"Yes. And you can't even keep it! Mario doesn't allow pets!" Falco exclaimed.

"What? I'm not giving up Cherrio! She's too cute!" Link said, holding the hedgehog close.

"And they call me girly." Marth mumbled to himself.

"Link, you're going to have to give her back. Mario isn't going to allow this and who knows what Sonic will do!?" Falco said.

"Just let him keep the hedgehog." Marth said.

"But-"

"Just, let him. He's not going to listen to reason."

Falco sighed.

"Are you done with your list, at least?" Marth asked.

"Yep! I'm just looking for a brush for Cherrio!" Link said, showing them a small brush.

"Link, those bristles are too thick. They'd hurt Cherrio." Marth stated.

"Oh, well…"

"Look just let me find a brush for her." Marth said. Falco facepalmed and groaned as Marth started looking through the brushes.

"Here, soft, long bristles should be good enough." Marth said, giving Link a brush.

"Hey thanks Marth!" Link said.

"Did you even get her a cage?"

"Um, no. I was planning to just carry her around with me."

"Link, hedgehogs are nocturnal. You can't just keep her awake during the day. You need to get a cage to put her in for the daytime. Come on; let's go to the pet aisle."

"Wha-? But Link's not even going to be able to keep that hedgehog!" Falco said. But Marth and Link ignored him as they went to the pet aisle.

"Ugh, I _swear_, these people…"

* * *

After shopping for lots of pet junk and being forced to listen to Marth's lectures on hedgehog care, they were finally checking out for the last time.

"Marth?" Link asked.

"Yes?" Marth said as he gave the cashier a golden credit card.

"How do you know so much about hedgehogs?"

"I was going to get one when I was a kid so I researched everything about hedgehogs. But, I never got my hedgehog." Marth replied.

"Oh. So that's why. And Marth?"

"Yes, Link?"

"Can I hold Cherrio now?" Marth looked at the hedgehog, still sleeping in the small blanket in his hand.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Here, just be careful not to wake her." Marth said, giving Link the hedgehog.

_"Oh my stars. Marth and Link are actually being nice to each other!"_ Falco thought. It really was a rare sight, considering how the two had an undying hate for the other.

"Have a nice day!" The cashier said. Marth nodded and put the pet stuff in Link's pouch. As they left the store, Falco remembered something.

"Where's Ike?" He asked as they left the store. His question was answered when they saw the burning wreckage that was once the parking lot, and the town. A blast of energy blew up a nearby store.

"AHAHAHA! FEAR ME, MORTALS! I AM YOUR GOD!"

Marth, Link, and Falco looked at the landmaster that was hovering above the parking lot.

"BURN! BURN! BOW DOWN TO YOUR NEW LEADER!" Ike's voice was blaring out of it, like a microphone was on.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL, IKE!?" Falco exclaimed. The landmaster turned towards them.

"Uh… I can explain." Ike said.

"GET. YOUR. ASS. DOWN. HERE." Falco said. Marth and Link stepped back at his rage. The landmaster landed in front of them, and Ike stepped out.

"Look, I can explain-"

Falco grabbed the mercenary's neck and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him.

"Oh! That had to hurt!" Marth said, cringing. Link was shielding Cherrio's eyes. Once that was done, Ike was nothing but roadkill.

"There, now that that's done, let's all go home, shall we?" Falco said and jumped in his landmaster. Link followed as Marth had to drag Ike up in there too. They drove home, and Marth sighed as he looked at the sunset. Partially because it was pretty, and partially because the whole damn day was over.

"Ah, peace at last." He said.

*poot*

"IKE!"

* * *

**I like that last part. Ah, me and my immature jokes.**

**1*) In case you didn't know, which you probably didn't, Mario's rule number 23 was inspired by Gibbs' rule number 23: Don't mess with a Marine's coffee if you want to live. Ah, I love NCIS.**

**2*) Ever wonder how many video game characters are able to put an AXE in their pocket? Boom, magic pouch. It's a little something someone got from somewhere and it can hold unlimited items. Every one of the Smashers have one, the pouch is very convinent. BLEH, DON'T QUESTION MY LOGIC.**

**3*) HOORAY FOR UNNECESSARY PARAGRAPHS. YAY.**

**4*) Red, that is evil and just down-right mean. You jerk.**

**As for the hedgehog, well she really exists. Cherrio the hedgehog is my class pet. She really is cute. Hope you guys liked this chapter, as I have run out of ideas. For real this time. I need something but no body is willing to help me... Ah, my girlfriend always has ideas. I'll go ask her.**

**BUT PLEASE. REVIEW AND VOTE ON POLL.**


	5. Sonic is Jealous!

**I just watched the new Adventure Time episode with Fionna and Cake. Not the first one, but the one with gender-bent Marciline(I can't spell her name), Marshall Lee. It wasn't as good as I thought it would be, but something did strick me as weird. ****Prince Gumball strangely makes me think of Cilan, the guy from pokemon. I'm not kidding, he really does remind me of Cilan. Strange, but I like the idea. Cilan says "IT'S (something) TIME!" a lot, so to hear Prince Gumball say, "IT'S ADVENTURE TIME!" would make me laugh so hard.**

**Okay, so this won't be the _best_ chapter. I wasn't entirely sure about this, but meh, I'm posting it anyway. This idea came from that one Guest. I also might make a chapter where Link has to take the kids to the dentist.**

**Also, this to HIGH QUALITY H20, Cheerio is not Amy. Sorry. But I was just describing how Cheerio looked in real life. She has pinkish quills so sorry if that made you think it was Amy. I'm not even sure she could disguise herself _that_ well.**

* * *

"Welcome back. Have you learned your lesson?" Mario said, looking at an exhausted Marth.

"Yes. Rule number 23: Always let Mario have the last cup of coffee if you want to live." Marth said.

"Very good. You may go." Marth sighed and went inside the mansion. Falco walked up to Mario.

"I have a suggestion. Instead of using shopping as a punishment, why not just send King Dedede and Olimar to do it? Dedede had minions and Olimar has pikmin. That would make it go a lot faster." He said.

"That's actually what I normally do when no one is being punished." Mario said.

"Whatever." Falco said and went inside. Link walked calmly past Mario, whistling.

"Link, stop." Mario said. Link froze.

"What is in your hat?" Mario asked.

"Uh, Navi?" Link said.

"Navi doesn't have spikes that stick through your hat." Link looked up and saw Cheerio's quills sticking out. "Crap."

"What is in your hat?" Mario asked again. Link sighed and took his hat off; revealing Cheerio all snuggled up in Link's hair.

"What is that?" Mario asked.

"Cheerio. She's a hedgehog." Link said.

"Link, you know how I feel about pets."

"But you have Yoshi!"

"Link, Yoshi isn't my pet. He's just a Yoshi."

"Please! Let me keep Cheerio!" Link begged, showing Mario the cute hedgehog.

"I can't allow pets Link!"

"Link's got a pet?" Sonic said running over to them.

"No, he doesn't." Mario said.

"But Cheerio's so cute! Look at her! Isn't she the cutest hedgehog you ever saw?" Link said.

"Hedgehog?" Sonic questioned.

"Link, I've only seen two hedgehogs in my life. Sonic and Cheerio. It's pretty obvious which one is the cutest. But that doesn't mean I'll let you keep her." Mario said.

"Again, hedgehog?" Sonic repeated.

"Please Mario! PLEASE!"

"No."

"Link, you seriously got a pet hedgehog?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Link replied.

"But he's not keeping it." Mario added.

"I'll have to take Mario's side on this one. Getting a pet hedgehog, while you _knew_ I was here, that really ticks me off." Sonic said.

"Wait, so you don't like the idea of Link having a hedgehog?" Mario asked.

"Yeah."

"So much that it aggravates you?"

"Yeah, that's what I just said." Mario turned to Link.

"Link, you can keep the hedgehog."

"Really? YES!" Link cheered.

"What?" Sonic said.

"Have fun with your cute little hedgehog! I gotta go pay the bills…" Mario said and went inside. Link cheered again and ran inside, leaving Sonic standing there.

"WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?!"

* * *

Link walked down the hall, petting his little Cheerio as he went. Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas ran past him, knocking him over.

"CHEERIO!" He yelled as the hedgehog went flying. Lucas caught her and Link sighed.

"Thank you Lucas!" Link said and ran over to him.

"Ow. Why do you have a spiked ball?" Lucas asked, looking at Cheerio who was curled up.

"It's not a spiked ball, it's a hedgehog." Link said. Cheerio popped her head out just as Ness and Toon Link walked over.

"Aw!" they couldn't help but say. Cheerio's little bow was messed up a bit, but she was fine.

"Give me." Link said and carefully took Cheerio.

"Where'd you get her?" Toon Link asked.

"At that really big Walmart." Link answered.

"Hedgehogs are nocturnal, aren't they?" Lucas asked. Link nodded.

"Then why are you carrying her around?" Ness asked.

"Because I was just about to head to my room so I could set up her cage." Link said.

"Can we help?" Toon Link said.

"Uh, sure?" Link said.

"Let's go, then. Let me hold her while we walk there." Toon Link said.

"No I want to hold her!" Ness exclaimed.

"Me!" Lucas shouted.

"You guys can each have a turn! Just not now." Link said. After that, they headed for Link's room. Sonic watched the whole thing from behind a corner.

"What? Why do they get so excited about one little hedgehog? I'm a hedgehog too!"

* * *

"Oh Link! She's so cute!" Zelda said, looking at the little hedgehog wrapped in a blanket inside her cage.

"Cute? She's adorable!" Peach squealed.

"Even I have to agree on that." Samus said, wearing her Zero Suit.

"I know, right? First time I saw her she was staring right at me with those cute little eyes." Link said.

"What's her name?" Samus asked.

"Cheerio."

"Oh, even her name is cute!" Peach said. The three girls crowed around Cheerio's cage which was on a table in Link's room. The hedgehog cuddled deeper into her blanket causing the girls to squeal again.

"Eh, why don't you give her some space? She's, er, nocturnal, so she needs to sleep." Link said.

"Oh… Alright. See you later Link." Peach said and left followed by Zelda and Samus.

"Wow, Cheerio." Link said after they left. "You're a real chick magnet." Sonic watched through Link's window.

"Geez! Even the girls are swooning over that little hedgehog! What about me?"

* * *

The next day, many smashers were crowded around Link, all wanting to see Cheerio.

"Aw! So cute!" Pit said.

"She's adorable!" Nana said.

"I agree. Dis little hedgehog is the cutest one I've ever seen!" Lucario said.

"She is quite cute." Meta Knight said.

"Even I can't resist calling her cute!" Dedede said.

"Um, guys? A little space?" Link asked. Sonic watched from afar, sitting at a table alone. Wolf noticed him glaring and walked over.

"Hey Sonic." He said. Sonic kept glaring at the table surrounded by smashers.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Wolf asked. Sonic looked at him.

"What? No. I'm not jealous!" he said.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Sonic, you're glaring right at Cheerio, and I saw you looking through Link's window yesterday."

"Okay maybe a little."

Wolf looked at Sonic.

"Okay, a lot." Sonic said.

"Why?" Wolf asked.

"Why does this matter to you?" Sonic asked.

"Because I'm a wolf, and for some reason I'm as curious as Fox." Wolf said.

"Okay…" Wolf continued to look at Sonic, still waiting for his answer.

"Answer my question, Sonic." Wolf said.

"Fine. I just don't see why everyone is swooning over that one hedgehog! I'm a hedgehog too, and when I came here nobody called me cute!" Sonic said.

"Sonic, that's because you're not cute. Not even a little bit." Wolf said.

"Hey!"

"Well it's true! Cheerio is a real hedgehog, you, you're just a, uh… Well I don't even know how you classify as a hedgehog."

"That's not very nice."

"I'm a villain. Did you expect a hug?"

"No. But I feel like I need one…"

Wolf left after that.

"Jerk." Sonic said. "But, maybe he's right… I'm just some non-cute creature who annoys everyone." He looked back at Link's table and saw that almost all of the smashers were over there, even Bowser and Ganondorf.

"FREAKING SERIOUSLY?!"

* * *

Sonic felt hurt. Everyone loved Cheerio and didn't give a crap about him. So, he decided to fix that. He followed Link all day, watching, waiting. He came up with a plan to take Cheerio and return her while Link was sleeping. The only problem was, before Link went to bed, he asked Marth if Cheerio could stay in his room that night.

"Why?" Marth asked.

"If I told you, you'd hit me. So will you do it?" Link said.

"Fine. But only because I like Cheerio." Marth said.

"Great. Thanks!" Link said and gave Marth the cage. "Be sure to be careful with her."

"Link, I'm the one who told you how to take care of hedgehogs in the first place." Marth said.

"Oh, right. Well, gotta go, Zelda's waiting!" Link said and ran off.

Marth stood there for a moment until his face flushed red.

"That's what you're doing?!" he yelled. Marth sighed and went into his room.

Sonic ran outside and watched through Marth's window from a bush. Marth set the cage down on a table and cut the lights off. Ike was already asleep, but he wouldn't be for long. Sonic waited for the perfect moment to sneak in but, since it was nighttime, Cheerio was up and awake. Just before Sonic had his chance, Cheerio got in her little wheel and ran in it.

_Squeak! Squeak, squeak, squeak!_

The wheel kept squeaking and squeaking. Someone should really oil it. Sonic growled, knowing that either Marth or Ike would get up in aggravation, so he couldn't sneak in yet.

Finally, after 30 minutes, Ike growled and exclaimed, "Marth, shut that hedgehog up!"

"Can't." Marth yawned. "She needs exercise. Plus she's nocturnal so she's not going to go to sleep."

"How are you able to sleep with that, squeaking?!" Ike exclaimed.

"That squeaking is nothing compared to your snoring. I've gotten used to falling asleep with loud noises." Marth said. Ike groaned.

"I'm going to go sleep on one of the couches." He said. Ike grabbed his pillow and left.

"Thank god. I'm not sure if I could have slept with his snoring and that squeaking." Marth said. After waiting an hour, Sonic was pretty sure Marth was sleeping. He slowly opened there window and snuck in. Cheerio had stopped running on her wheel and was nibbling at her food.

"Hey there, Cheerio." Sonic whispered and slowly opened her cage. Cheerio looked at Sonic who slowly reached in and picked her up.

"We're gonna go on a little trip okay?" Sonic whispered and headed back for the window.

"What are you doing?" Sonic froze and turned around. Marth was looking down at him with his arms crossed.

"Uh… Taking Cheerio for a walk?" Sonic said.

"Sonic, give me the hedgehog." Marth said.

"Fine." Sonic said and gave Marth Cheerio.

"Why are you trying to get rid of Cheerio?" Marth asked as he put Cheerio in her cage.

"It's not fair at how much attention she gets!" Sonic exclaimed, startling Marth. "We're both hedgehogs, but why does she get more attention than me?" Marth was going to point out how different they looked but Sonic stopped him.

"Yes, I know we look completely different. But, it's just, not fair." Sonic sat in Marth's windowsill and leaned his head against the side.

"When I first came here, I made some friends. But after a few brawls, I lost them. Now I feel like I'm in the dark, forgotten. I know I'm not though, I still hear what some of the smashers say. 'He's so annoying', 'He says you're too slow too much', 'the stupid blue blur'." Marth walked over to Sonic.

"Everybody knows me, but in the wrong way. I run just too get away from it all." Sonic finished.

"Sometimes I wish that I could run like you." Marth said, resting his arms on the windowsill and looking at the moon.

"What?" Sonic asked, looking at Marth.

"You know, if I could run like you I could get away from it all too. Get away from this crazy place and its bat-shit crazy people." Marth joked. Sonic chuckled, but looked away.

"That's all we are here. Bat-shit crazy people living in a crazy place. We throw insults and catch them, throwing them back. Don't take their insults seriously, Sonic. I'm sure nobody means it. Unless Bowser or Ganondorf said it, but that's understandable. My point is, you are you Sonic. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise."

"Did you get that last part from a book?"

"Yeah, a little. But seriously, don't take the insults seriously. Most insults come from anger, which fades and makes the person want to take them back. I'm sure nobody actually thinks you're stupid or annoying. They probably were just angry at the time."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Sonic, don't be so sad. You probably hear or see all the insults I get, but do you see me moping?"

"That's different. You have friends and I don't."

"I'm your friend Sonic."

"Really?" Sonic said, cheering up a bit.

"Yeah. Everybody needs a friend." Marth said and smiled.

"Thanks Marth."

"You're welcome. You know, you are cute in your own way." Sonic looked at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Your little ears. I think they're pretty cute." Marth said.

"Okay, I take it back. Being called cute is weird." Sonic said. Marth chuckled.

"Now hurry and go to bed. It's late." Marth said.

"I can't. I'm nocturnal." Marth looked at Sonic. "Just kidding, I'm going, I'm going." Sonic waved goodbye and left. As soon as he did though, Marth ran to the bathroom. He got out his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth furiously.

"Eh! What did I just say?! Why did I say that?! Yeck!" Marth continued to rinse his mouth with mouthwash as a certain someone listened through his door.

"Using Gardevoir to control what Marth was saying was genius. Just wait until you se my next plan, Marth." Red said and started snickering evilly.

* * *

**Okay, that was sappy but I don't want you guys feeling bad for Sonic. Heck the guy is Mario's rival! He's very well liked.*cough*butnotbyme*cough* But I write sappy stuff after I read sappy stuff. Sorry. **

**Red has some serious issues. Like, _serious issues._ Someone needs to stop him before he becomes even more insane and ruins Marth's life. He's crazy.**

**I'll go try to write that dentist thing now, it might be hard, considering I don't fear my dentist. Also, I want to know, does anyone want a chapter where everyone, or just a few of the smashers, discover what's under Meta Knight's mask? I just want to know if anybody would like to read that, considering there isn't a story like that as far as I know. **

**Anyway, review and vote on my poll, you may not believe it, but those things really do help.**


	6. The Dentist

**OH MY GOD. OH MY ARCEUS. OH SWEET MEW. 8 REVEIWS IN ONE NIGHT. I LOVE YOU GUYS. YOU ARE ALL AWESOME.**

***Sheds tear* Thank you so much! I'm glad you guys like this! I worked feverishly this morning just to bring you guys the next chapter! I can't thank you all specifically, but I want all of you to know, even those that don't review, thankyouthankyouthankyou! Really!**

**Okay, but here's an important note: To all of the Guests, to aviod confusion, for the readers and myself, please give yourself a name instead of just 'Guest'. Please, it will really help because there was some confusion for some readers and myself. I don't really care what you call yourself, but I would like to know who is who, like for example, to the first Guest that reveiwed, let me know who you are. Okay? Thanks! ****(But PS to the first Guest, I thought of a name for you. 'BipolarIke' You know, cause of what you said in your first reveiw? Yah.)**

**ENOUGH OF MY BLABERING(is that how you spell it?). ONWARD TO THE STORY! Geez, my chapters keep getting longer.**

* * *

Link groaned as he sat next to Marth and Ike at breakfast.

"What's wrong?" Ike asked.

"The kids have to go to the dentist today. That means I have to get Toon Link, Ness, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers and take them there." Link said.

"Why you?" Marth asked.

"Because Mario says that I have to do it this time. I'm just glad I'm not suffering alone." Link said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ike asked.

"Mario didn't tell you? You two have to help me."

"What?!" Marth exclaimed. "Hell no!"

"Hell yes, Marth! I'm not doing this by myself! Now, their appointments are at 3:00 so we should start looking for them now." Link said.

"It's only 9:28!" Ike said.

"Exactly. We don't have much time. It's going to take 4 hours to find them, 1 hour to wrestle them to the ground, and 1 hour to get to the dentists office! We only have 5 hours and 30 minutes so we don't have much time!" Link exclaimed.

"Why me? *sigh* Very well. Where are the little brats?" Marth asked.

"Based on where they've hidden before, the Ice Climbers should be on the roof or the top floor, Toon Link should be hiding someplace ridiculous, Ness might be near Toon Link or some other place random, and Lucas shouldn't be hiding. He doesn't fear the dentist so we'll get him last. Now, who's going to get who?"

"Ice Climbers." Marth said.

"Ness." Ike said.

"Darnit! I don't want to get Toon Link!" Link said.

"You're the one he related to the closest, so you have to get him." Marth said. Link pouted.

"Alright, let's go get the little shits." Ike said, getting up.

"Can you please try not to swear so much?" Marth asked.

"Piss off, princess." Ike said and left the lunchroom.

"Looks like he's going to be pissy Ike today." Link commented.

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to go get Nana and Popo." Marth said.

"Be careful about Popo, that kid will bite and scratch and claw anything he sees when you grab him." Link said. Marth looked at Link a little shockingly, but he waved it off and left.

Link clapped his hand together and said, "Oh, Din, Nayru, and Farore. Please, I beg you, please! Don't let Toon Link be as hard this time as he was last year, PLEASE. I don't feel like nearly losing my ear this time."

* * *

Ike searched all over the first floor but didn't see any sign of Ness.

"Come on you little brat. Where are you?" He headed upstairs and met up with Meta Knight.

"Hey Meta Knight. Have you seen Ness?" Ike asked. Meta Knight shook his head.

"Ike, the chances of you finding, let alone catching, Ness is slim to none." He said.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Ike said sarcastically.

"I'm just speaking the truth. Not even Ganondorf could wrestle that kid down. Lucario can't even find him with his aura. The PSI kids are always the hardest ones."

"Then it's a good thing Lucas doesn't fear the dentist." Meta Knight nodded.

"Hey, wanna help me?" Ike asked.

Meta Knight teleported with his cape.

"Jackass." Ike commented. He looked up on the short beams of the hallway but didn't see Ness.

"Well the gods just aren't going to make this easy for me." Ike continued to look through the halls, in rooms, even on the ceiling. If Meta Knight was right, a PSI kid could hide anywhere.

"Where is he?" Ike mumbled to himself.

"Where is who?" Ike looked down and saw Lucas.

"Hey Lucas. I'm looking for Ness." Ike said.

"Ness? Oh right, we have to go to the dentist today. Um… Let's see… He might be on the third floor, in the items room. Maybe." Lucas said.

"Hey thanks. That's a really big help." Ike said.

"You're welcome. Want me to help you?"

"Sure. I'll need all the help I can get if I have to fight a psychic kid." Ike said. Lucas nodded. They headed upstairs and towards the item room. Ike grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

"Holy sh-" About ten Bob-ombs walking out of the door, right into Ike and Lucas. Lucas used his PSI to escape the blast, but Ike was thrown against the wall.

"That's why he's hiding in the item room, I guess." He groaned. Ike got up and saw Ness standing in the doorway.

"You'll never catch me! NEVER!" he exclaimed and slammed the door.

"This isn't going to be easy." Lucas said.

* * *

"Nana please just come down from there."

"NO!"

"Please, you are being a brat!"

"I don't care!" Marth sighed. He figured that maybe at least Nana would come down peacefully, and if she did, Popo should be easy. But no, Nana was on the roof, sitting on top of the chimney, and wasn't coming down.

"What is so bad about the dentist?!" Marth yelled.

"He pulled my favorite tooth out!" Nana yelled back.

"Just how old were you when he did that?"

"Seven!"

"Then it would have fallen out on its own!"

"I don't care! I liked that tooth!"

Marth groaned. "Please don't make me have to come up there!" he yelled.

"I guess you'll have to! And don't even think about climbing up the chimney, I covered the outside in grease!"

"How do you-? Where did? Ah screw it. You win Nana. I give up." Marth said.

"I'm not stupid! I'm not coming down until it's too late!" Nana said.

"You'll burn up!" Marth exclaimed. Nana grabbed a black thing next to her and pressed a button on it. Marth groaned again. It was a large umbrella.

"Screw you Marth!" she said. Marth fumed. He growled and went back down the stairs from the roof.

* * *

"Toon Link? You in here?" Link said as he entered the toon's room.

"Toon Link, please don't be difficult. You owe it to me for cutting of my ear last year. Thank Din Dr. Mario was able to stitch it back on. So please, just stop hiding and come out."

Silence.

"Fine. Have it your way." Link began rummaging through everything in the room. Under the beds, in the laundry, behind the TV, in the bathroom, but no Toon Link.

"Great. He's not here. Geez it's hot in here though." Link flipped the switch in the room that started the fan. Just as Link was about to leave,

"Woah, woah, woah! Ahhhh! Cut it off!"

Link looked up at the ceiling fan and saw a mixture of brown, green, and blonde. Link cut off the fan and it slowly came to a stop. There, he saw Toon Link holding on to one of the blades.

"Bleh, I'm going to be sick." He said. Link switched the fan back on and set it on high.

"Hey-ey! What are you doing?! I said stop!" Toon Link spun faster and faster until an arrow shot out towards Link, who screamed and dodged, and hit the switch. The fan stopped, showing an even greener Toon Link.

"Toon Link, just come down!" Link said.

"N-never! Bleh…" Toon Link said. He shook his head and held on to the fan blade tighter.

"Haha! You can't reach me up here!" he exclaimed. Link pulled out one of his arrows and aimed for Toon Link.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but I'm not getting my ear cut off this time, so if I have to turn you into a trophy, so be it." Link fired the arrow but Toon Link blocked it with his shield.

"Ha! Sucker!" he exclaimed. Link pulled out another arrow and tied a bomb to it.

"You really are desperate, aren't you?"

"Yep."

* * *

"Ness! Just open the door and come out, and this'll all be over soon!"

Silence.

"Well, shit. Have it your way." Ike slammed his sword down on the door, only to have it come right back and hit him in the head. Luckily it was just the flat part though.

"Ike, that door isn't coming down with brute force." Lucas said.

"_Now_ you tell me." Ike said, rubbing his forehead.

"Luckily it opens with a code, hence the number thing below the doorknob." Lucas said.

"Do you know the code?"

"No, but I can just short it out to where it opens."

"Meta Knight was right. I would've _never_ been able to do this alone." Lucas shot some electricity into the code thing, causing it to short out and the door opened.

"Shh." Lucas said as he slowly opened the door. He and Ike slowly walked in and Ike flipped the switch. The lights didn't come on though.

"What did he do? Break all the bulbs?" he said.

"I'm guessing so, considering how much glass I'm stepping on." Lucas replied. Suddenly, the door slammed behind them. Ike grabbed the knob but it wouldn't budge.

"Crap, we're stuck in here." He said. Then, creepy laughter filled the room.

"Ness, we know it's you. So just stop." Lucas said.

"Who said it was Ness?" Lucas and Ike froze.

"That sounded like Red." Lucas said.

"Not just Red, the new, bat-shit crazy Red." Ike said. More creepy laughter filled the room.

"That's right. And I have every Brawl weapon at my disposal. All to use on you." Red's voice echoed through the room.

"Okay, this is getting creepy." Ike said.

"Oh, it'll be more than creepy. I'm going to scar you two for life."

"But Red! I'm your buddy!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Red? Who's Red? There is no Red here, only Crimson. Mwuahaha!"

"Wait a minute. Ness, are using your PSI to change your voice?" Lucas asked.

"Uh… no."

"Ness, we know Red's not here. It's just you."

"How did you know?"

"Red, despite the irony, hates the color Crimson." Lucas said. The light suddenly came on, revealing Ness standing a few feet in front of them.

"Whatever, I still have every Brawl weapon and my disposal." Ness said.

"Take cover!" Ike yelled and he and Lucas jumped behind some crates as a Bob-omb flew at them.

"This means war, kid!" Ike exclaimed.

"Bring it!" Ness yelled, jumping behind some crates as well.

"Wow, you're stupid." Lucas said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ness asked. Lucas pointed to the boxes Ness was hiding behind.

"Aw, shit." Ness cursed as Ike threw a Bob-omb at him. BOOM! Ness went flying across the room and crashed into a wall next to Ike and Lucas.

"That's why you don't hide behind Blast boxes in a room with unlimited Bob-ombs." Lucas said.

* * *

_"Grr… stupid Mario, making me have to do this."_ Marth thought as he climbed upwards. He coughed as he finally made it to the top of the chimney. He gasped when he didn't see Nana there, but back on the roof. Marth swore at her as she smiled and waved at him. He had to go through a freaking chimney and get covered in soot, just to find that the little brat had jumped back on the roof.

"Have fun being fried!" she yelled. Marth looked at her questioningly and then back down to the bottom of the chimney. Popo was pouring gasoline all over the bottom and threw a match in it.

Flames shot up at Marth, catching him on fire. Marth jumped out of the chimney, ran off the roof, and jumped in the small pond next to the mansion. He saw Nana and Popo laughing at him just a few yards away. They had no idea what they just did. Marth had gotten dirty, covering himself in soot, his cape got burned as well as some of him, now his clothes were soaking wet, but the worst thing was,

His hair was ruined.

Nana and Popo hi-fived just as Marth climbed out of the pond. Any smashers that were nearby immediately ran away, once they saw the look in Marth's eyes. Nana and Popo were on the ground laughing as Marth stomped over to them. They slowly stopped laughing once they saw him tower over them.

"You. Little. Shits."

* * *

Toon Link was hanging from the ceiling of his room, thanks to his hook-shot. Toon Link's ceiling fan was nothing but a mess on the floor now. Link had run out of arrows and bombs so there was nothing he could do to get Toon Link down. Plus, he lost his clawshot.

"Toon Link, please! Just come down!" Link yelled.

"Never!" Toon Link yelled and threw his boomerang at Link.

"Ow!" Link exclaimed. He picked Toon Link's boomerang up and threw it back at the toon.

"Ow!" Toon Link exclaimed. "I'm never coming down Link! NEVER!" Ike came in with Lucas dragging a burned Ness.

"Ness!" Toon Link yelled.

"They, they got me, Toon Link." Ness said.

"Having a hard time?" Ike asked. Link pointed to the screwed up fan on the floor.

"What do you think?" Link spat.

"You'll never get me down! I'm invincible!" Toon Link exclaimed. Link looked at Lucas.

"I can't just PK Thunder him, he'll kill me later!" Lucas said. Link sighed.

"Haha! I have won! It's too late! It's already, 1:58 and there's no way you can get me down!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"Really kid? You're not even hungry?" Ike asked.

"I ate a Butterfinger earlier."

Everyone else facepalmed.

"Well, I guess we failed." Link said.

"Failed? Hell no. Not after what I went through." Everyone looked at the doorway and saw Marth, soaking wet, halfway burned cape, maybe some blood here and there, and black, wet, slightly burned hair. He threw Nana and Popo who were bleeding slightly at Ike.

"After strangling these morons, I'm not just giving up." Marth said. He stomped over to Toon Link who was scared out of his mind.

"Nana, Popo, you were supposed to take him out!" Toon Link yelled.

"We tried. But he was too powerful." Nana said. Marth now stood directly below Toon Link and was looking up at him.

"Toon Link, I'll give you a warning. If you don't come down now, I'll beat the living daylights out of you." Marth said.

"Just give up, Toon Link, they've won. We lost." Popo said.

"Give up? Are you kidding? So long as I still have time, I will not give up! Never! I am not giving in! Not when I can still win!" Toon Link said.

Ness shed a tear. "That was beautiful, man." Ha said.

"Yeah, it was beautiful, whatever. But, you've made your choice Toon Link." Marth said and popped his knuckles, causing everyone in the room to flinch.

"I should have just given up." Toon Link said.

"Oh, yeah." Link said.

* * *

**This was made for that one Guest who mentioned the movie 'Nemo'. Shut up, I'm trying not the give the surprise away.**

-Bonus Scene-

After throwing the kids in the car, along with the bleeding Toon Link, Ike got in the drivers seat and they took off for the dentists. The kids didn't even struggle as the walked into the building. Marth signed them in as well as one extra person.

Slowly as they waited, one by one the kids went in. Toon Link came out acting like he was high, Ness couldn't feel his mouth, Lucas came out perfectly fine as well and Nana, and Popo came out with clean teeth for once instead of the dentists bill for the bites the kid would have given him. Just before they left, the woman at the counter said,

"Ike Greil?"

"What? Why did she call my name?" Ike asked. Marth and Link blocked the door.

"Ike, it's time." Marth said.

"No." Ike said, horrified.

"Yes, Ike, your teeth are horrible. You are going in there." Link said.

"No!" Ike exclaimed and tried to run around Marth and Link. But Nana and Popo tripped him with their rope and Ike fell on the ground. Immediately, Link and Marth grabbed Ike's arms and held him down.

"No! I'm not going in there!" Ike exclaimed.

"Yes, you, are!" Marth said as he held Ike down. Popo hit Ike in the head with his hammer, knocking him out.

"That, works..." Link said, getting up.

So, Ike got his teeth cleaned, the bill was expensive, Ness couldn't talk at all, Ike came out growling at Marth and Link, and they all got ice cream afterwards. Except for Ike. Cause he couldn't eat for the next 4 hours.

"F**k you." Ike said at Marth.

"It was for your own good." Marth said, taking another bite of his ice cream.

* * *

**Yes, to that one Guest(see, this is why you people need names instead of Guest, it's confusing) who mentioned that Ike should have to go to the dentist too, that bonus scene was for you. You're welcome.**

**SHIT. I FORGOT ABOUT RED'S REVENGE. Which reminds me, to the first Guest, the reason why Marth doesn't just give Red Rayquaza was already explained in chapter 2. Rayquaza likes Marth and not Red, so then when Marth offered Rayquaza to Red, Rayquaza burned Red. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! I have NO ideas for the next chapter, maybe I could make an arch... Oh! Crap! I'm so sorry! To Sparkykat321(see? He/she had a name so he/she knows who I'm talking too), I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you this in the last chapter, Um, listen, I tried to make a chapter with that, honestly, I did. But I couldn't make it work and no offense, but I really don't like stories where the real world meets the Smashers. I just don't like those kind of things. So sorry!**

**Updated AN 2/20/13: Okay, you people probably don't understand the severity of my situation. I NEED IDEAS. I'm friggin' desparate. I REALLY want to go ahead and write the next chapter but about what? I don't know. That's why I need your ideas! I have no idea what to make the next chapter about, so please help me? I need you guys to maybe come up with somethin' for me. Maybe a fanfic you've been looking for but nobody has written about it, or maybe some crazy situation you've been in before, anything you can come up with will help. If you want more an update, I'll have to have a freakin' idea first. So don't just tell me to update soon, especially when I have nothing to go on!**


	7. Meta Knight Unmasked!

**Okay people, you SERIOUSLY don't understand. I honestly can say that telling me to update soon, doesn't help, but it does make me feel good. Now, you know I love you all, but I'm having a serious case of writers block and I'm taking a break for awhile. My profile has more info. However, I still have a girlfriend who's damn good at this stuff like me, and she's the one who brought you guys this chapter. Now I'll say just a few more things before she takes over:  
****First of all, to BipolarIke(glad you like the name), I don't really do that kind of stuff... and I just checked your most recent review, and those could possibly be good ideas.  
****To MetallicaKnight, WTF. You just gave me three friggin' words. Seriously WTF? I'm not the kind of person who gets things right away, I'll have you all know, and three words aren't helpful. I need a description.  
Now, here's my girlfriend:**

**Hello everybody~! I'm Tyler715's girlfriend. You can call me Dreamcakes :3 And he just gave me a WTF face... Anyway, I wrote this chapter because Tyler715's mind is completely blank he has no idea what to write. Luckily for him, he has me!*gives me another WTF face* Okay, all nonsence aside, I need to be serious. So, I've noticed how nobody has written about where the smashers try to find out what is under Meta Knight's mask. And it ticked me off. So, I wrote this chapter both for myself, and my boyfriend so he could use it to update his story. Uh, the author note is already pretty long so I'll just stop here. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Marth cut off his alarm clock and got up. He quickly got dressed and ready just as the clock showed 5:15. Fifteen minutes, a new record. The main reason as to why he got up at 5:00 in the frickin' morning was solely to try to catch Meta Knight with out his mask. Of course, Marth failed every time, but the prince never gave up on trying. Why Meta Knight still got up at the same time Marth did, knowing that the prince was trying to uncover his secret, was a mystery. Maybe it was because Marth was just one guy or that Meta Knight liked seeing him fail every time. Nevertheless, Marth walked out his door and into the hallway. He had a camera and his sword, as well as a net.

What? He was desperate.

Marth finally made his way to the kitchen, and was surprisingly met by Ike, Pit, Link, Samus, and for some reason, Roy.

"Uh, what are you guys do-" Ike quickly covered up his mouth.

"Shh! We're trying to catch Meta Knight!" Ike exclaimed in a whisper.

"Why are you guys still standing outside of the kitchen? And since when do you guys get up at this hour?" Marth asked, whispering as well.

"We were waiting for you. You're the one who's done this several times so you have experience. And we're up for the same reason you are." Samus replied.

"So, now that you're here…" Roy said.

"What?" Marth asked.

"Tell us what to do! Like Samus said, you have experience so, what do you need us to do?" Ike asked. Marth stared at them for a moment.

"Alright, fine. Although I prefer to do it alone, it pretty obvious that's impossible." Marth said. He motioned for them to gather around.

"Okay, Meta Knight is going to be expecting me, so it won't be easy. But, I have a foolproof plan this time. First, Link, get a camera and wait in Meta Knight's room. If he teleports, he'll most likely go there." Link nodded and left.

"Okay, Samus, I need you to wait out here and block his exit if he tries to run away. Pit, if he flies, you catch him." Samus and Pit nodded.

"Okay, Roy, take this net, don't ask, and help Samus if she needs it. Ike, you and me are going to try to jump Meta Knight. It'll be hard, especially with those wings of his, but I've got a good feeling that we'll catch him today." Marth finished.

"No doubt we'll catch him! There are, 1, 2, 3… 6 of us going against him! Today will be the day that we finally see what Meta Knight has to hide!" Roy said.

"Shh! Get in your positions!" Marth said. Once everybody was ready, Marth and Ike looked at each other and nodded.

"CHARGE!" Marth exclaimed. Meta Knight had just put his mask on and exclaimed a curse when Ike and Marth grabbed him.

"Hold him tight!" Marth exclaimed.

"I'm trying!" Ike said. Meta Knight was not going to give up without a fight. He struggled and desperately reached for his cape. Marth noticed this and took Meta Knight's cape.

"Haha! Now you can't do anything! Samus, Pit, Roy! Block the door!" Marth exclaimed as he let go of Meta Knight.

"What is wrong with you people?!" Meta Knight exclaimed as he backed into a corner.

"It can't be helped, Meta Knight." Samus said.

"If there is a secret in this mansion, there is going to be at least one person who will be desperate to know about it." Roy said.

"Just hurry up and take his mask off!" Pit exclaimed. Marth threw the cape at Samus who caught it as Ike progressed towards Meta Knight.

"I feel like a mouse trying to escape from a bunch of insane, demented, and stupid cats!" Meta Knight exclaimed.

"Hey!" Pit exclaimed. "We're not stupid! We just trapped you!" Meta Knight hopped on a counter as Ike pounced for him, causing the mercenary hit the wall.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"See? Stupid." Meta Knight said. Marth growled and jumped for Meta Knight, who dodged, causing Marth to land on Ike. Samus facepalmed.

"You guys just keep proving my point." Meta Knight said. His yellow eyes went wide when a net covered him. He turned and looked at Roy, who had a look of victory on his face.

"Haha! Got cha!" he exclaimed. Meta Knight pulled out his sword and swung it around in a way similar to his A attack, completely obliterating the net.

"Shit!" Roy whined. Meta Knight jumped and used Roy as a step stool, landing neatly in front of Pit. Pit tried to grab him but Meta Knight cut his arm.

"Ow! What is it with you and cutting me?!" Pit said. Meta Knight simply grunted and dashed around Pit. He side-stepped Samus and ran out the door.

"I'm not letting you get away that easily!" Samus said. She flipped open her gun and swung he plasma whip at Meta Knight. It caught the knight's leg, and Samus yanked her gun back. Meta Knight was flung back into the kitchen and Ike caught him. Ike held Meta Knight back by his arms as everyone crowded around him. Marth walked up to Meta Knight and smirked.

"Let's just see what's under that mask…" Meta Knight struggled as Marth unhooked his mask. He finally realized it was hopeless, and allowed Marth to take off his mask. Everyone gasped at what they saw. Meta Knight opened his big, white, and round eyes and looked at them. He had pink blushes, big white eyes, and a single tiny fang stuck out of his mouth.*****

"Put me down. I won't run." Meta Knight said. Ike did so and Meta Knight backed up for them to see.

"AW!" Pit and Samus exclaimed. Marth stared and Roy bursted out laughing.

"Son of a bitch. He's a kirby." Ike said.

"He's so cute!" Pit said.

"I am not cute!" Meta Knight exclaimed.

"Are you kidding, Meta?" Samus said, picking Meta Knight up. "You're adorable!"

"Put me down, woman! I am not cute!" Meta Knight exclaimed. Samus giggled as Meta Knight struggled.

"Why would you want to hide your face from people?" Marth asked.

Meta Knight hopped out of Samus's grip and said, "Because I can't intimidate people with a face like this!"

"You got that right!" Roy said.

"Shut up! Do you see why I hide my face now? Nobody can take me seriously when I look like this!" Meta Knight said. "And I don't see why everyone has to freak out over my face, Kirby looks just the same!"

"It's probably because Meta Knight, the valiant and noble knight who intimidates everyone, has a face like _that_." Ike said, snickering. Meta Knight snatched his mask away from Marth and put it on.

"Shut the hell up Ike." Meta Knight said, obviously pissed.

"Aw, come on Meta Knight! We're sorry!" Marth said.

"I'm not." Roy said. Marth elbowed him in the stomach.

"It's fine, Marth. Because now that you guys know what I am, I have to kill you." Meta Knight said. Everyone looked at him in shock. Pit ran away.

"You're kidding, right?" Ike said. Meta Knight shook his head.

"Well, let me just go ahead and say, THIS WHOLE THING WAS MARTH'S PLAN." Roy exclaimed and ran out of the room. Samus giggled again and followed as well as Ike.

"You're not really going kill me, are you?" Marth questioned.

"No. Not really. But I will have R.O.B. erase your memories of this." Meta Knight said.

"Aw, come on! Can I at least be the one to remember? That way you don't have to hide your face every time I come here to get the first cup of coffee." Marth said.

"Fine. But only because you're my friend. But if you tell anyone about this, I _will_ kill you." Meta Knight said.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Marth said as he gave Meta Knight his cape. Meta Knight put it on and the two walked out of the room.

"So, you're a kirby? Can you copy abilities like one?"

"Shut the hell up, Marth."

* * *

***Tyler715* I'm not sure I approve of this completely...**

***Dreamcakes* Aw, shut up! Your story was updated and now more people can know about your idea problem! Anyway, that 1 * in there, that's just how I imagine Meta Knight. With a cute little fang. Naw... Okay, I guess that's it for me... I made that last part just to match my boyfriends style, ending it with stupid hilarity. Now I must go before he hits me, bye!**

***Tyler715* Okay, now that that's over... I am feaking serious people, I NEED IDEAS. You guys have some pretty good ones, and I simply must use them in later chapters, but for now, I need something I like to call, 'The inspirational brick' or, the idea brick. It's something that comes once in a while when I'm all out of inspiration, ideas, or am just too lazy to write something. Why I call it a 'brick' is because that when the perfect idea comes to me, or someone gives it to me, inspiration hits me like someone threw a brick at my head. Yes, it sounds painful, but it's a very good thing. The 'idea brick' is not just some idea, it's the idea that cures my Writer's block and brings you guys updates. Your idea may not be _the_ 'idea brick', but I could still use it. I remember when I came up with Lost and Stupid... _That_ was an 50 pound idea brick right there.**

**So, I'm not sure, but I hope you guys get what I mean. Someone will either give me that idea brick or I could come up with it myself. Rest assured, I will use some of your ideas, even if they are not, 'the brick'. Okay?**

**Chao for now, Tyler715**


	8. A Visit to Hyrule

**SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! I KEEP FORGETTING ABOUT RED! Oh well, I didn't forget him in this chapter.**

**Tada! Update! No, I have not been hit by the idea brick yet. When I get hit by an idea brick, I'm able to write 3 chapters in one day. But I only wrote one. However, with this chapter being so long and the fact that I was actually able to _write_ something, means that I was hit by an idea rock. I'll suppose you know what that is. **

**Anyway, today's idea rock was brought to you by a guest named, Peaches R Tasty. Thank you very much! My inspiration still hasn't returned, otherwise I would be able to come up with my own ideas and the next two chapters would have already been done. But, just be happy that I updated! ****So, a few notes should be said before you begin reading.**

**The Hyrule in this story, it's going to confuse the crap out of you. Since I am currently playing both Twilight Princess(Wii version) _and_ Ocarina of Time, the way Hyrule looks is going to be like I mixed those two timelines up. I you don't like that, either too bad, or GTFO. And... I think that's all... So, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_8:07am_

A certain hylian was already up and heading for the kitchen. It was weird really, they had a large cafeteria that they would eat at when breakfast had been made and was out for everyone, but sometimes they would just go to the small kitchen they had to eat whatever cereal there was, or to just make themselves their own breakfast.

Link shrugged it off and got out a bowl. He looked through all the cereal they had and just pulled out one of the ones he liked, Frosted Flakes. He poured his cereal in his bowl and opened up the fridge. Link's jaw nearly fell off when he noticed an empty space where his Lon Lon milk should have been.

"Ah, what?! Really?! I already have my bowl ready and everything and now I learn that there's no Lon Lon milk?!*****" Link exclaimed.

"Why can't you just have normal milk?" Ike, who had just walked in, said.

"Normal milk? I can't drink normal milk!" Link exclaimed.

"Why? Are you lactose intolerant?" Ike asked.

"No, you idiot! I can't drink normal milk because it tastes terrible compared to the delicious Lon Lon milk!" Ike raised his eyebrow at Link.

"You wouldn't understand. Well, there's only one thing to do now!" Link exclaimed.

"What is that?" Ike asked.

"Hm, how would you like to come with me to Hyrule?"

"Uh, no thanks. I think I'll pass."

"Hyrule has some of the hottest babes ever."

Ike dropped his spoon. "How hot?" he asked.

"Near Samus's level." Link said.

"I'm in!" Ike exclaimed.

"Good. Now let's go find Marth and drag him with us."

* * *

"Why am I coming with you morons again?" Marth asked as he followed Link and Ike outside.

"Cause I'm not going to Hyrule alone." Link said.

"Yes, but why me?" Marth asked.

"Because you guys are my closest friends. Even if I hate you Marth." They walked down some stairs leading to the piers that were near the mansion. Many smashers just came here to go fishing, but the few that owned boats kept them there. Link hopped into a red boat that had a lion for the mast.

"Isn't this Toon Link's boat?" Marth asked.

"Yeah, but he won't mind." Link said as he untied the boat from the pier.

"Link? Is that you? Did Toon Link say you could do this?" The boat, also known as, King of Red Lions, said.

"Gah! It talks!" Ike exclaimed.

"Yeah, I have his permission." Link said.

"Very well, where to?" The King of Red Lions asked.

"Hyrule."

"Uh… which one? Toon Hyrule or Realistic Hyrule?"

"The realistic one."

The King of Red Lions grunted and the boat took off.

* * *

"Do dede do, doo dedede doo. La La, lalalala! Doo dede doo, lalalalala! Do-*****"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Marth exclaimed.

"Okay, geez. Just trying to pass the time. No need to be a prick about it." The King of Red Lions said.

"We're already here anyway." Link said just as they landed.

"Okay, get off me you ungrateful morons. You've reached your destination and I will await your return." The King of Red Lions said. Link, Marth, and Ike got off, grateful that they arrived within an hour.

"Thank god, I don't think I could have taken anymore of that awful singing." Marth said.

"Hey! You're lucky I can't kick your ass!" The King of Red Lions said as they walked off.

"So, this is Hyrule?" Ike asked, looking around.

"Yep, and how we're already at Hyrule fields, I'm not sure." Link said. "But alas, to Castle Town!" Link whipped out his Ocarina and played a song.

_Up, left, right, up, left, right._

Ike and Marth could hear a house whinny from somewhere. They heard hoof steps and suddenly a horse ran Ike over.

"Epona! I've missed you!" Link said. Marth was laughing at Ike who groaned after the horse got off him.

"For once, something bad happens to you!" Marth said. Link got on his horse and trotted over to them.

"Get on you guys!" he said. Ike quickly got on just so Marth would have to sit in the back.

"Is your horse going to be able to hold all three of us?" Marth asked.

"I've seen her carry a fat gremlin before, I'm sure she'll be fine." Link said. Marth got on, but could barely stay on whatever room was left. By instinct, he reached his arms out to grab whatever he could, which happened to be Ike's waist.

"Getting flirty, are we?" Ike said with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up, Ike."

* * *

The ride tended to be rather long, much to Marth's dismay. He was forced to hold onto Ike or else he would have fallen off. Thankfully, they finally made it to Castle Town and got off of Epona.

"Thanks girl. Wait here or just run off. We might be awhile." Link said. He led them over the bridge and into Castle Town.

"Welcome to Castle Town!" Link exclaimed.

"Yeah, big deal. Where are the babes?" Ike asked.

"We'll get to that later. Right now I gotta go get the thing we came here for." Link said. Since Link didn't like going straight through Castle Town, he took the East road instead. However, as soon as Link went down the east road, three girls spotted him and squealed.

"Look! It's Link!"

"The hero of time!"

"The hero of Twilight!" They instantly crowed Link, causing many other girls to notice him and crowd him as well. Ike and Marth backed off and the girls suffocated Link.

"Link! I'm your biggest fan!"

"I love you Link!"

"Can I hold your sword?"

"I want his hat!"

"Will you sign this for me?"

"OMG! Sign my boobs Link!"*****

"Gah! I can't do anything with you girls trying to kill me!" Link exclaimed. The girls realized that they were practically running over Link and backed off a bit.

"Okay, first of all, trust me, I know I have bigger fans than you, no you can't hold my sword, I forgot it, you can't have my hat either, I'll sign the paper, and to the last girl, Yes, I will _gladly_ sign them.*****" Marth and Ike waited as Link quickly did so. One of the girls noticed them and walked over to Ike.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Uh, Ike." Ike replied.

"Are you friends with Link?" She asked.

"Yep! Ike here is my best friend!" Link said, wrapping an arm around Ike's shoulder. Marth was practically knocked back into a wall as the girls crowded Ike and Link, demanding and asking things as many fangirls would do. Once this was all over and done with, Link's pen had run out of ink and Ike had several phone numbers.

"I'm glad I came here." Ike said.

"Yeah, I told you it's a great place. Now, let's go get some Lon Lon milk." Link said, throwing his pen away. They made their way to South road, where Link had extreme difficulty buying Lon Lon milk, due to the fact that girls kept flocking him. They flocked Ike as well, but none of them paid attention to Marth. In fact, Marth had lost sight of Ike and Link due to all the girls that were crowding them. At this point, Marth had no choice but to leave castle town, and wait for them at the bridge.

* * *

-Meanwhile, at the mansion-

Toon Link skipped out of the mansion, followed by Ness who wasn't skipping but carrying a lot of fishing crap.

"Why do we need this?" Ness asked.

"Because, we're going deep sea fishing! If we can catch a big fish, we can sell it on the market and get a lot of cash!" Toon Link said.

"Cool. But don't we need like, licenses or something?" Ness asked.

"No, I don't think so." Toon Link replied. They walked down to the pier and Toon Link didn't notice something was missing due to the good mood he was in. That is, until he reached for a rope that wasn't there.

-Inside the mansion-

A few smashers were just chatting while they sat on benches in the main hallway. Falco turned a page in his book and sighed at how peaceful the place was for once. But, he knew just what would come next and didn't even curse when the front doors swung open unlike the other smashers. They all turned and saw a very pissed Toon Link.

"Where the F*** is my boat?"

* * *

-Back at Hyrule-

"Phew! Glad that's over. I hate how Walmart stopped selling my Lon Lon milk! Now I have to come here and get flocked by fangirls." Link said as he left the front gate.

"Why would you not like that? The girls here aren't as crazy as normal fangirls, and twice as hot!" Ike exclaimed.

"You don't understand. You see- gah!" Link exclaimed after a flaming arrow shot past him. They looked in the direction of where it came from and saw Marth. He had a bow and arrow in his hands and was looking at them.

"Oh, it's just you guys." He said.

"Where did you get that?" Link asked.

"Some gremlin thing kept shooting at me with it so I killed him and stole it." Marth replied. Ike and Link sweatdropped.

"When did you head back here?" Ike asked.

"After all of your fangirls ran me over." Marth said.

"Well I can't help it if I'm hotter than you." Link said. Another arrow flew past Link's head.

"Damn, I missed." Marth said.

"So, none of them hit on you?" Ike asked. Marth hung his head.

"No…"

"Really? None of them?" Link asked. Marth shook his head.

"Well I can't bring you here anymore if you're going to be useless." Link said.

"What does that mean?" Marth asked.

"I only brought you guys here so that not _all_ of the girls would go after me. They would go after you guys too, or something." Link said.

"I would say that's mean but I really don't mind these girls." Ike said. Meanwhile, Marth was still sulking.

"Aw, cheer up Marth! Look, I know just the thing to cheer you up!" Link said and pulled out his ocarina.

_Right, down, up. Right, down, up._

The sun went down and it instantly became night.

"What the hell did you just do?" Ike said.

"I'm not sure if doing that speeds up time, or if it just makes the sun go down." Link said.

"Whatever. What just happened?" Marth asked.

"I made it night." Link said.

"And how does that cheer me up?"

"You'll see. Follow me to the Lon Lon ranch." And so they did. Link stopped by a fence and looked over it. He saw some cows just minding their own business and eating grass.

"Why are we here?" Marth asked.

"Come on! Let's go tip some cows!" Link said. Marth gave him a WTF face.

"What?" he asked. They heard a cow mooing in the background and saw Ike already trying to tip a cow.

"Damn! These cows are heavy!" Ike exclaimed. Link face palmed.

"That's not how you do it, you moron!" Marth watch from the short fence as Link walked over to Ike.

"You do it like this." Link said. He got out some silver glove things***** and put them on. With them, he was able to easily tip the cow.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Ike asked.

"With these babies." Link said, motioning to the gloves he wore.

"Let me see!" Ike snatched the gloves off Link and put them on. He simply poked a cow and it tipped.

"Awesome!" Ike exclaimed. He pulled out his sword and it felt lighter than Marth's. "I love these gloves!"

"Okay, you've tried them now give 'em back!" Link exclaimed. Ike ran off to do who knows what and Link chased him, leaving Marth just standing there.

"Morons." Marth sighed. Meanwhile, just a few yards away behind a bush, Red was watching Marth closely.

"Hehe, you might want to start running Marth. Charizard, go scare the crap out of those cows." Charizard nodded and flew over to a herd of cows. They looked at the dragon who suddenly roared, scaring all of them and causing a stampede.

"STAMPEDE!" Red exclaimed as he hopped on Charizard and took off. Marth exclaimed a curse when he saw the cows running at him, and also caught sight of Red.

"F*** you, Red!" Red laughed evilly as he flew away on his Charizard, leaving Marth to get run over by cows. Once the stampede was over, Marth decided that he had enough of Hyrule and got out a purple pokeball.

"Rayquaza, come out." He said unenthusiastically and tossed the ball. Rayquaza came roaring out, and looked at Marth whose face was still in the dirt.

"Help me get up." Rayquaza picked up Marth cape and lifted the prince out of the dirt.

"Thank you, Rayquaza. Now, let's go home." Rayquaza didn't listen and was staring at the cows. The cows were staring back at him in fear.

"Rayquaza, no! No! No, don't!" Marth exclaimed as he tried to stop Rayquaza. Too late.

"Shit."

* * *

"When I find Link I'm going to beat his ass so much, ugh! I swear Hyrule better be perfectly fine and I better not see any girl with Link's signature on her boobs. This is NOT the time of the month Link should be pissing me off." Zelda said. Currently, she, Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link were sailing on a small boat towards Hyrule.

"I can't believe he took my boat! The King of Red Lions is only supposed to be used by me, not anyone else. They should at least have my permission before even THINKING about it!" Toon Link said as he steered the boat.

"Are we there yet?" Lucas complained.

"Do dede do, doo doo lalalala!"

"Yep. I'd recognize that annoying singing from anywhere." Toon Link said. Their boat hit land, and they all got out. Toon Link walked over to the King of Red Lions followed by Ness, and Zelda walked up some steps followed by Lucas. Immediately she was met by a terrible sight.

Hyrule field was burning up in flames, an explosion could be seen coming from her castle, people were panicking in Castle Town yelling something about a wolf, Ike was having fun lifting trees right out of the ground, Marth had given up on trying to stop Rayquaza from eating all the cows and was sitting on a tree stump, and finally, Wolf Link ran out of Castle Town with sausage in his mouth.

He stopped when he saw Zelda standing only a few feet from him. Ike noticed Zelda and froze while still holding up a tree he pulled out of the ground.

"Ike, put the F***ing tree down." Zelda said. Ike did so and threw the tree.

"Marth, just put Rayquaza back in its pokeball." Marth facepalmed, forgetting completely about the ball, and did so.

"You two, head back to the boat and wait there. I'll let you two off this time considering you don't live in Hyrule, and it's obvious Link dragged you here." Ike exclaimed a 'woot' and the two quickly ran back to the boat.

"And as for you, Link."

Wolf Link cringed and looked up at Zelda with his best puppy eyes.

"I'm not in the mood for that Link." Link looked down and turned back human.

"Look, Zelda, I can explain-"

"Shut the hell up Link! I am having none it! I was already in a bad mood but then you steal Toon Link's boat and nearly destroy all of Hyrule! You are going to get it so bad!"

"Zelda I-!"

"Shut up!"

"AHH!"

"Come here!"

"GAH!"

Lucas quickly ran off as Zelda unleashed her PMS fury out on Link.

* * *

-Back at the boat, about 30 minutes later-

Everyone was ready to head back to the mansion and forget the whole ordeal ever happened. Zelda dumped and unrecognizable corpse into the boat, and sat down.

"Is this Link?" Toon Link asked. Zelda nodded. Toon Link stabbed Link, causing him to groan in pain.

"That's for stealing my boat. King of Red Lions, let's go!" Toon Link said and the boat took off.

"Remind me to never come to Hyrule _ever_ again." Marth said. Ike nodded.

* * *

**You NEVER, EVER piss off Zelda when it's that time. Unless you wish to commit suiside, but still, it's not a pretty way to go. Anyway, NOTES:**

**1*) You know how when you've already made made your bowl of cereal and everything's all set and ready, only to discover that you're out of milk? I hate it when that happens.  
2*) The song he's singing is called Blow the, uh, ship down? It's something like that.****  
3*) The things the fangirls said were all brought to you guys by my girlfriend, who is now to be called, Dreamcakes. Why? I don't know. She just likes that name.  
4*) "Zelda should just dump Link and go for Marth if Link is going to be like that." That's what Dreamcakes said.  
5*) You know, those things you get at the Spirit temple in Ocarina of Time? I forgot what they're called... Silver somethings...**

**And that's it for today! Unless imagination suddenly hits me. I will still accept ideas, hell, I will ALWAYS accept ideas. ALWAYS. Requests are always open! So if you gots an idea, let me know! Bye for now!**

**-Tyler715-**


	9. Scary Movies

**Guess what? Imagination hit me! That's why I'm posting this chapter early! I really shouldn't though... I should save it for tomorrow because I still can't make any ideas of my own which might lead to a drought. Hm... Oh well. Just be thankful I'm giving you guys an extra chapter today. Anyway, t****his chapter is brought to you by BipolarIke and Autobot Shadowstalker. As well as the fact that it has been lightning and thundering like crazy around my house lately. A few notes to the the reviewers:**

**BipolarIke: Wow, you reviewed that JUST as I'm halfway through with this chapter. Your idea was similar. No I haven't finished Ocarina of Time, because whenever my Nintendo 64 freezes up and I haven't saved in a while, I, much like how Red _used_ to be, throw a fit and quit the game for a while. But the last chapter got me in such a mood to play it I feel like finishing it soon. Anyway, YES. A new mood for Ike should happen. I will probably do that in the chapter after this one because I have a semi-plan for chapter 10.  
****CreCra: Thank you so much for your support! Even if you have no ideas, it still helps.  
EarthBound Cat: Hm... Seems interesting. Parhaps I will use that in a future chapter.**

**Anyway, ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"What's the weather for today?" Luigi asked as he looked outside a window at the clouds.

"Raging thunderstorms tonight." Mario replied.

"I don't like thunderstorms." Luigi said.

"Why? Because you get scared?" Wario asked.

"No, because when it's a thunderstorm, I can't play my Gamecube!" Luigi said.

"Yah, okay." Wario said sarcastically.

"GTFO of my office, Wario." Mario said. Wario grunted and left.

* * *

"Hey did you hear? There's going to be a huge thunderstorm tonight!" Wolf exclaimed as he walked in his room.

"Thunderstorm? Cool." Falco said, not caring.

"I just love to howl during thunderstorms!" Wolf exclaimed.

"No body cares, Wolf." Fox said.

"Shut up. You're just jealous because you can't howl."

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't! When you howl it's like a scream or something."

"Don't judge me!" Fox exclaimed and ran out of the room. Wolf looked at Falco who shrugged.

* * *

Later that night, Toon Link excitedly ran into his room with a CD.

"What is that?" Ness asked.

"You guys know how they say that there' going to be a huge thunderstorm soon?" Toon Link asked.

"Yeah, it's raining right now." Lucas pointed out.

"Well, it took me a while, but I finally got Fox to lend me one of his scary movies! And the perfect time to watch it is during a thunderstorm!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"Isn't the best time to watch it is when it's pretty and peaceful outside?" Lucas stated.

"Bah, you're just a wuss. Popo, quick, go get us some popcorn!" Toon Link exclaimed and Popo ran out of the room excitedly.

"Call me a wuss, I'll show you…" Lucas mumbled to himself and left the room.

"Nana, the drinks! Ness, help me set up the DVD player." It took awhile, but finally everything was ready.

"Popcorn?" Toon Link said, holding a piece of paper and a pen.

"Check." Popo said, holding a big bucket of popcorn. Toon Link crossed it off his list.

"Soda?"

"Check!" Nana said, holding bottles of soda of various flavors.

"DVD player set and CD put in?"

"Check!" Ness said, putting the DVD into the DVD player. A flash came from the window.

"Alright, thunder and lightning?" Toon Link said.

_Crash!_ Thunder boomed in their ears.

"Check-a-lek-a-ding-dong." Toon Link said. He threw the pen and paper away and laid down on his stomach in front of the TV.

"Where's Lucas?" Ness asked.

"Eh, he probably chickened out. Now let's start this movie!" Toon Link exclaimed and pressed play.

* * *

Meanwhile, in one of the mansion's living rooms, many of the smashers were watching a scary movie as well. Except they had been watching for a while.

"Oh! Don't go in there! You'll be killed!" Peach said.

_"__Marvin? AAAAHHHH!"_

"And, she was killed." Samus said flatly.

"Shh!" Lucario said, watching the movie closely. Link, Marth, Roy, and Ike were all watching the movie as well. Marth was sitting on the couch with Roy sitting uncomfortably close to him, Link was sitting in a beanbag near them, and Ike was on the floor leaning against the couch.

"Roy, if you don't back off." Marth said. Roy looked at how close he was and scooted over the over side of the couch immediately.

"Uh, sorry." Roy said.

"If you get scared you can hold Link's hand." Marth said.

"I was not scared!" Roy said.

"Oh please, you were shaking!" Marth said.

"You should worry more about yourself, Marth." Link said. "A princess like you shouldn't even be watching these scary movies."

"Shut the hell up and watch the damn movie Link." Marth said.

"No need to swear, princess." Link said. The movie's music became very creepy, signaling that something was about to happen.

_A young boy was walking through the dark hallway of a hotel, looking as if he was scared out of his mind._

_"M-mom?"_ _He whispered. "Where are you?" He continued to wall down the hallway, unaware that he was being followed. _

_"Mommy? Please, where are you?" The boy whined. The creature behind him put a paw on the boy's shoulder. _

_"Mom? AHHH!"_

Thunder crashed just as the beasts face appeared on the screen. Marth jumped a little in his seat.

"Haha, look who's scared now!" Roy said. Marth rolled his eyes. They turned their attention back to the TV. Lightning flashed in the window and not to long after that the power went out.

"Aw, what? Now how are we supposed to know if they all die or not?" Ganondorf complained. Peach was relived that she didn't have to watch it anymore as well as a few other smashers.

"Now what?" Fox said. The room was completely dark and nobody could see anything. Thunder crashed from the lightning strike from earlier and Ike yelped.

"Wha, was that you, Ike?" Marth asked.

"Uh, no." Ike said.

Roy laughed. "What, is Ike afraid of lightning?" he said.

"I guess so." Marth said.

"Wow, first squirrels, and now thunder? Haha!" Link said.

"Shut up! I just, haven't had any good experiences with lightning." Ike said.

"Yah, okay." Marth said.

"You're afraid of things too!" Ike said.

"I am afraid of nothing."

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" Link questioned.

"Nope. Not lightning, not thunder, not scary movies, not even ghosts." Marth said.

"Hm, prove it." Ike said.

"How?" Marth asked.

"Go into one of the bathrooms and summon Bloody Mary." Roy suggested.

"Bloody Mary? Okay, how do I summon her exactly?" Marth asked.

"Come with us." Ike said. Roy lit the hallway with his sword, being careful not to burn the mansion down. They stopped by one of the bathrooms.

"Okay so, you go in there with a lit candle and stand in front of the mirror. All you have to do is say 'Bloody Mary' three times, and then after that you have to say 'I believe in Bloody Mary' okay?" Ike said.

Marth nodded. "Just what is, Bloody Mary?" he asked.

"Bloody Mary was this woman who was killed by her husband." Link said.

"Ha! So she's a ghost? This won't even work." Marth said. Roy got out a candle he had for some reason and lit it with his sword. He gave the candle to Marth and said, "Okay, prove it." Marth took the candle and went into the bathroom. He closed the door and looked into the mirror.

"Bloody Mary Bloody Mary,"

"You gotta say it slow, Marth!" Ike said through the door.

"Fine. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." Lightning flashed through the window. "I believe in Bloody Mary." Thunder crashed making Marth jump, but after that nothing else happened. Just as Marth was about say something, he saw the lock on the bathroom door slowly turn and lock itself.

"Hey? What's the big idea of locking me in here?" Marth said. Marth looked at the door again and realized something. The door didn't lock from the outside, it could only be locked from the inside. Thunder crashed again and Marth's candle went out.

"Of course. I swear if you guys are tricking me, I'll beat every one of you!" Marth said.

No sounds could be heard from the other side of the door, not even breathing. It was then that Marth realized that Ike, Link, and Roy had left him there, probably while Marth was saying Bloody Mary. Marth dropped his candle and felt a cold wind hit him. The window wasn't open, and the power was out so the vents couldn't have been turned on. Marth began to feel scared as a faint whisper echoed through the bathroom.

_"One… Two…"_

"Who's there?" Marth said, reaching for his sword. He gasped when it wasn't there, he could have sworn he brought it with him.

_"Coming for you…"_

Marth gasped again when he felt something rush past his face, and heard a clang. Looking beside him he saw his sword, not but centimeters from his face, stabbed into the wall. Marth tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge.

_"Three… Four…"_

He gasped and turned around when he heard a door creaking. One of the bathroom stalls was open and someone was walking out of it.

"Ike! If you're still out there, BREAK DOWN THE DAMN DOOR!" Marth yelled. Nothing happened so now Marth knew that they had left.

_"Lock the door…"_

Whoever it was, he/she continued to walk towards Marth. Lightning flashed again, giving Marth a brief look at who it was. He saw a torn up shirt, red stains, and claws. Long, sharp, gross looking claws. Marth was now scared out of his mind and started to panic.

_"Five… Six…"_

Thunder crashed and Marth let out a scream. He looked at the bathroom window and knew there was only one thing to do.

"_Grab your-_ What the Muk?"

Marth jumped through the window, not caring about the glass.

Red, dressed as Freddy Krueger, looked at the broken window.

"Well, I don't think I'll let him get away that easily." He said and followed out the window.

* * *

Two young boys were hiding in their room. One of them had blonde hair and the other had black. They shook with fear as footsteps slowly sounded from behind their door. A creepy voice sounded through the room and the boys shook even more as their door slowly crept open. Long, metal claws reached out for the young boys who were screaming in fear. Blood splashed everywhere, and the young boys agonized screams echoed in the room.

The screen went black and all the lights went out. Toon Link sighed in relief when the movie was suddenly cut off as well and Ness and the Ice Climbers.

"Well, I'm g-glad t-that's over." Ness said, scared out of his mind.

_KRA-KA-KOOM!_

Thunder crashed causing all of them to jump and scream. The entire room was black and Toon Link started to hear footsteps. They sounded like they were walking out of the bathroom and straight into the room.

"Oh my god." Nana whispered.

_"One, two, Freddy's coming for you..."_

Everyone froze and kinda huddled together as the footsteps sounded like they walked around the room.

_"Three, four, better lock your door…"_

"Shit, this is real!" Toon Link whispered. They heard what sounded like claws scratching the wall.

_"Five, six, grab your crucifix..."_

Popo was shaking terribly as Nana hugged him.

_"Seven, eight, gonna stay up late..."_

The figure stopped right in front of the balcony doors, but all the kids could see was a shadowy outline.

"Nine, ten, NEVER SLEEP AGAIN!"

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed violently as Wolf howled from his balcony on the floor above. Toon Link, Ness, Nana, and Popo all screamed and ran out of the room, breaking the door as they did so. Lucas laughed and took of his mask.

"Ahahahaha! That was so FUNNY! I showed them who's the wuss!" Lucas nearly fell over laughing but stopped when he heard footsteps running back in.

"DIE FREDDY!" Toon Link yelled as he and the other came running in with several bob-ombs.

"Oh shi-" Toon Link threw one at Lucas, still not realizing who it was. Lucas went flying and out the window, but he quickly grabbed onto the ledge of the windowsill.

"DIE FRED- Oh hey Lucas." Toon Link said and looked at Lucas who was barely hanging on. "Hey, wait a minute! Why are you wearing claws?"

"Because I dressed up as Freddy Krueger to scare the crap out of all of you! Now pulled me up!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Nah, we're good." Popo said.

"What?!"

"You don't disserve our help after what you did!" Nana said.

"Just pull me the hell up!"

"Marth?! Where are you?!" Everyone looked down and saw a tall person with long metal claws, a cowboy hat, and a scary-as-hell face.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S THE REAL FREDDY KRUEGER!" Ness yelled. Toon Link quickly pulled Lucas up and all the kids started throwing bob-ombs at Freddy.

"Gah! Stop it you guys, it's me! Red!" They stopped and looked at the burned mess that was Red. They all jumped out their window (because they really weren't that far from the ground) and walked over to Red.

"What the hell did you do this time?" Lucas asked.

"Scared the shit out of Marth." Red said and sat up.

"Whoa, Red. What the hell happened to you?" Toon Link asked. Red's hair was black, and his eyes were red.

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

"Red, I think it's time for an intervention." Lucas said.

* * *

"Hahaha!"

"Oh, man! Red got him good!"

"He sure did!"

"How did you know Red was going to do something?" Roy asked.

"Because I knew that he wouldn't be able to pass up a chance like that." Ike said, closing his video camera.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Marth would look just as horrified as one of his victims!" Link said.

"I can't believe he jumped out the window." Roy said. They stopped when they saw Marth, breathing heavily and resting on a wall.

"Hey, scaredy cat." Ike said. Marth didn't even glare at Ike but collapsed on the floor.

"Okay… It's obvious that Red needs to stop before he kills Marth." Link said.

"I don't know, maybe we should just let this pass." Ike said. Both Link and Roy head slapped him.

"Alright fine. We'll stop Red from killing Marth." Ike said. The power finally came back on and the storm passed.

"Wow, already? I was for sure that it would last longer than that." Roy said. Ike picked up Marth and slung him over his shoulder.

"Let's hurry and get Marth to Dr. Mario. Geez, I think Marth is gaining weight." Ike said. Marth regained consciousness and punched Ike in the face. He lost consciousness after that. Both Link and Roy raised their eyebrows but kept walking.

_Ka-koom!_

One more clash of thunder boomed, causing Ike to jump and drop Marth. After that Link just warped Marth to Dr. Mario's office and the three went to find Red.

* * *

**And now, we see what is possibly the end of Red's revenge on Marth. Sorry, but I had planned to stop him sometime around chapter 10 or 12. Looks like it'll be chapter 10. But, what could happen in chapter 10? Will Red forgive Marth and finally realize the the prince didn't even want a damn Rayquaza? Maybe. Maybe Red will forgive Marth only to find out that someone else caught a pokemon Red had his eye on causing the whole process to start again. Oops. Spiolers. Actually I'm not sure. Maybe I'll make a poll about it...**

**Notes for this chapter are bundled up because I didn't feel like putting *s in the chapter.  
I actually went and looked up if foxes could howl. They do, but it sounds like someone screaming while being murdered. All the horror movie scenes are completely madeup. I don't watch horror movies often, hardly at all actually. Mainly because I prefer laughing over feeling like someone is going to jump out at me and stab me with a gun. Muk. The pokemon world's version of, well, you know. And gotdangit Red. Marth was trying to summon Bloody Mary not Freddy. That was a fail. But it had to happen so it would match up with the movie the kids were watching.**

**So, Red looks different now. Instead of the Red we see on brawl, he now looks like the insane-looking Red the fans draw. Go look up artwork of him. Which ever drawing looks the most insane, thats what Red looks like now.**

**Anyway, still accepting ideas. Those of you who might have an idea on how the next chapter should go let me know. If not, just give me idea you might have and I might use it for future chapters. Bye for now.**

**-Tyler715-**


	10. Awkward Moments

**Okay let's all just pretend that nobody cares about Red and his ways of getting revenge, okay? I couldn't bring myself to put a stop to it so, Red will continue his revenge on Marth, and I _might_ stop him somewhere around chapter 20 or just forget about it completely. Okay? Good.**

**Short chapter today. Sorry. But it is brought to you by, dark-dullahan. Thanks. I am currently going through the reviews and seeing which ideas I could use. Oh and remember how I said that this story would be like a filler? I guess I lied. This story is my main focus right now, when I really should be coming up with an idea for another story. **

**OH WELL, SCREW THAT. **

**To yokan: I have no idea what to say to that. Except for the first thing that popped into my mind when I read it, I _KEEL_ YOU! I have no idea what your review is supposed to mean.  
CreCra: It's possible. Wolf's gun can stab people plus I was just expressing how horror movies make me feel. I live in Alabama, that's why it's raining. A LOT actually.  
Autobot Shadowstalker: I believe Krazykat12 has already come up with the idea of Toon Link singing 'I'm sexy and I know it'. Uh, hm... 10 song challenge I believe it was called? I will consider the idea. As well as having Ike, Samus, Link, and Roy jump Marth for no reason.**

**So, enjoy today's chapter.**

* * *

Meta Knight groaned. Thanks to Marth, he was now forced to get up at 4:00 in the frickin' AM just so he could eat in peace. He was so tired he didn't care to put his cape on or grab his sword. He groggily walked down the halls and stopped when he heard something. He was standing next to Link's room. Meta Knight's blushes blushed even more when he heard Zelda, and he quickly ran down the hall.

He passed Marth's door, which was slightly opened. Seeing his chance for revenge, Meta Knight snuck in. He heard a terrible squeaking noise, and saw that Link's hedgehog, Cherrio, was running in her wheel. Cherrio being there could be explained by what Meta Knight heard earlier, as well as explain why Ike wasn't in his bed. Meta Knight looked at Marth who was sound asleep.

_"How the hell is he sleeping?"_ Meta Knight wondered. He thought about a way to get back at Marth. He could take Marth's hairspray, nah. Maybe his tiara, no, that would get Meta Knight killed. He could put hair dye in Marth's shampoo and blame it on Toon Link. But where would he get hair dye?

Meta Knight decided to just change Marth's alarm clock, so that it would wake him up at 3:00 tomorrow, which was a Sunday, which was the only day Marth slept in. Meta Knight decided to let Red get revenge for both of them tomorrow as well.

He left the room and headed for the kitchen. On his way there, he spotted Ike sleeping on one of the couches. Meta Knight wanted to flip the couch for some reason but decided he would do it later, when he had his mask on. The knight finally made it to the kitchen, only to be met by a horrific sight.

_"I wreck it, I wreck it, I fix it, I fix it…"_

Bowser was cooking bacon or something and was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and shorts. His shell wasn't there and he looked like a Koopa without one. He was singing the song 'Wreck it, Wreck it Ralph' along with an ipod that was on the counter. It was just playing the instrumental version though.

"Every level tension's getting stronger," He flipped over whatever was in the pan.

"So be careful just a little longer." Meta Knight's eyes were burning as Bowser, 'shook his tail'.

"You'll get a medal when your work is through. Just for you. Just for you. Just for you…" Bowser grabbed a nearby broom and pretended to play the guitar as the song played a guitar solo.

"Wreck it, Wre-" Bowser stopped when he noticed Meta Knight.

Here's what went through Bowser's mind: _"Shit! He saw me! …Wait he's a Kirby?"_

And here's what went through Meta Knight's mind: _"That's it. I'm completely fearless. Nothing will ever be more disturbing or scarier than what I just saw. Shit. He saw my face."_

Meta Knight stood there with his mouth open and Bowser continued to hold the broom like a guitar.

"Uh…" Bowser threw the broom aside and cut his ipod off. He turned to Meta Knight.

"Let's agree to never tell anyone about what we saw or even speak about it, unless one of us wants to disappear one day with no explanation at all." He said.

Meta Knight nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

**This chapter is short and random and Dreamcakes told me to put the part with Link and Zelda in there. My girlfriend has a sick mind XD. Anyway this chapter is short because of how I posted two or something chapters yesterday. Or was it the day before? I feel like I have an old man's memory. Ugh.**

**Anyway review, give me ideas, I appreciate it, blah blah, my author note is longer than the chapter, blah, Til next time!**

**-Tyler715-**


	11. Flying Around Like Crazy Dingbats

**Guess what? The idea brick has hit me! It didn't come from you guys though. It came from Gnat1's story, uh, a Smashing Christmas I think. I read how it said that 'Marth owned a truck' and for some reason, I just can't see Marth owning a truck. Or a car. So I thought to myself, 'Marth doesn't need a truck or a car, he has Rayquaza!' And so, this chapter was born. And when I finished it, the idea for the next chapter hit me. And now, since I'm rolling again, I can tell that the idea brick has hit me. But of corse, I will stil accept your ideas. Notes for reviews:**

**Sparkykat321: Congradulations Sparkykat321! You are now officially old enough to start your pokemon journey. Woot! And don't worry I will make a chapter about one of the smashers birthdays.  
Peaches R tasty: Happy B-day to you too! And your idea for the B-day chapter will be used. When I post that chapter, it'll be a birthday present for both of you.  
Dark-dullahan: I'm glad you liked it! I also like your idea with Ganondorf and Wolf. Idea accepted.**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"WOOOOO!"

"What the hell?"

"WHEEEE!"

"Has he lost it?"

"ASDFGHJKL!"

"I, believe so." Link said, looking up at the sky.

"I'm da master of da skies!" Marth cheered as he randomly flew through the skies on his Rayquaza.

"He's acting like how I act sometimes." Ike said.

"You mean 'Toon Link crazy'?" Roy said, as that was what the smashers called someone when they acted random.

"I think Marth has finally cracked." Link stated.

"WEEEEEEE!"

"Oh, ya_ think?_" Roy said, giving Link a sarcastic look.

"Marth! If you keep showing off Rayquaza, Red is going to get even more pissed!" Ike yelled.

"RED CAN KISS MY ASS!" Marth yelled back.

Apparently, Marth finally learned just how much Rayquaza was worth, and that was riding it through the sky. Marth felt happier than he had ever been in his life. Why had he never tried flying before? He used to be afraid of heights, but that all changed when he decided to put his books down, get out, and _do_ something with the beast Red was so pissed at him for catching.

* * *

Marth sat quietly in the library. He was reading a book he recently got interested in, _The 39 Clues_. He admitted that it wasn't as good as _Warrior Cats_, but it was pretty darn good. He was only on the first book though, yet Marth highly doubted anything would compare to the Warrior Cats series. He liked cats, which was why he read those books in the first place. He had finished reading the series a long time ago, and could still remember the ending. He tried not to think about it and continued reading The Maze of Bones.

Amy and Dan Cahill were nearly just blown up by some bomb in a museum, but their cousins got caught in the blast instead. Before Marth could finish the next sentence, an arrow shot through his book, causing him to jump in surprise. Luckily the arrow just got caught in the book's pages and didn't kill him. He looked up and saw Red, smiling crazily as ever. Marth had had enough of Red's bitching and decided to put a stop to it.

"Red! You little bitch! I was reading that!" Marth exclaimed, ripping the arrow out of the book.

"I know, why do you think I shot it?" Red said. Marth closed the book while holding it with one hand.

"You know what, Red? Just to piss you off, I'm going to actually go do something with Rayquaza, pet it, play with it, maybe beat up Capt. Falcon with it. I'm going to go make sure that you _never_ have a chance of Rayquaza even _liking_ you." Marth said right in Red's face. Red growled as Marth left the room, leaving him and his Charizard there alone.

* * *

Marth grumbled as he walked outside, probably cursing Red. He let Rayquaza out of its pokeball and it stared at Marth expectantly.

"So, Rayquaza, what do you feel like doing boy?" Marth asked, treating Rayquaza like a dog. And that dragon pretty much acted like one, much like Yoshi. Rayquaza growled softly and let Marth pet it. After that he put his neck beside Marth, expecting him to get on.

"You, uh, want me to get on?" Marth asked. Rayquaza growled softly and looked at Marth expectantly. Marth was reluctant but he got on, determined to piss Red off as much as possible. However, Marth didn't like heights that much, and when Rayquaza suddenly took off, he let out a shriek. Rayquaza stopped mid-flight and looked at Marth with worry.

"I'm fine, just, don't fly too high." Marth said. Rayquaza lowered his head and raised his body, causing Marth to slide right in between Rayquaza's, ear, things.

"Uh…" Marth didn't know what to do, or what Rayquaza wanted him to do.

"Ray!" Rayquaza roared. He gave Marth a look that Marth somehow received as _'You can take control, dumbass'_.

"Uh, oh! Okay." Marth started out a little crazy at first, but he eventually understood how to drive a Rayquaza. All he had to do was use Rayquaza's ear things like the steering whatchamacallit of a motorcycle. The dragon appeared to be having much fun as well. As soon as Marth felt the wind in his hair, his fear of heights was forgotten.

* * *

And so, that was how Marth ended up riding Rayquaza around like a crazy dingbat.

Red was forced to watch from his window, the young trainer was already throwing a fit. "Arceus damn it all! He's bonding with _my_ Rayquaza! That is supposed to be _me_ out there riding Rayquaza!" Red exclaimed. Charizard looked saddened, like the dragon felt he wasn't good enough for his trainer.

"Oh no, don't take it that way Charizard. There is no way I would ever love Rayquaza more than you." Red said, petting Charizard. Red looked out the window and once more, he threw a fit.

"He's doing donuts with it now?! How is that even possible?!" he exclaimed.

Charizard facepalmed at his trainer's immaturity.

* * *

**THE NEXT CHAPTER: EPIC POKEMONZ RACE! Red will challenge Marth to a race with pokemon and a few other smashers join in. But, which smashers decide to join? And with what pokemon? You decide! Review**** your ideas for who should be in the race and give them a matching pokemon! It can even be a land or sea pokemon! Okay, land pokemon definetly but maybe sea pokemon. Maybe. REVIEW!**


	12. POKEMONZ RACE

**Hola! Welcome to Chapter 12! Not many of you guys suggested smashers and pokemon, and that was disapointing. But, BipolarIke, what are you? A mind reader? How did you know I had already planned to have Ike go with Entei? I'll admit I didn't expect the Link part, but you somehow seem to read my mind. Cool. Notes to reviewers:**

**EarthBound Cat: Warriors. Best book ever right? Yeah. I wish I could read the ending but my library is a bitch and never has the book. It's like some freak out there is hogging it.  
****Sparkykat321: You're welcome! ... You, just gave me an idea. Sweet!  
Dark-dullahan: Absolutely. I will include Wario.  
****Mysty: YOU. ARE. A. FREAKING. GENIUS. THAT IS GENIUS. YOU ARE AWESOME. I HOPE YOU FEEL AWESOME.**

**Uh, hey listen why don't you guys go check out the new story I posted? Smashemon! Yeah, I went there. Will you guys please go check it out? Because I might work on that one more than this one. Anyway, this chapter might be a rip-off since it only shows who is in the race. But, as usual, a bunch of crazy shit happens in between. Enjoy.**

* * *

Charizard looked out the window at Rayquaza. His trainer seemed to like the green dragon a lot, and was very angry at the human Marth, who owned the legendary.

Charizard growled. Did his trainer like Rayquaza more than him? Was Charizard not the best dragon here? Charizard stomped his foot. Like hell he would be shown up by some legendary! He was a Charizard! An idea popped into his head, and Charizard turned to his trainer.

"Huh? What is it Charizard?" Red asked. Charizard growled and Red for some reason understood him.

"Great idea! Let's go!"

* * *

"Will you just give it a rest, Marth?" Ike yelled.

"NEVER!" Marth yelled back. Ike sighed in defeat just as Red bursted out of his bedroom window on his Charizard.

"Marth!" Red yelled. Marth stopped Rayquaza and looked at Red.

"What do you want?" he said harshly.

Red smirked. "Marth Lowell, I challenge you to a race!" Red yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"A-a-a-a-a-a, race?!" Sonic said, stopping in his tracks.

"With pokemon?" Marth asked. Red nodded.

"You're on!" Marth said.

"HEY! Count me in too!" Sonic yelled.

"You need a pokemon!" Red yelled back.

"No problem! I'll just go get one!" Sonic yelled and ran inside the mansion. Red facepalmed.

"So does that mean I can join too?" Ike asked.

"Sure! The more pokemon the better!" Marth said.

"Dibs on Entei!" Ike exclaimed and ran inside.

"Hey! Wait! We want pokemon too!" Link said as he and Roy ran inside.

Red sighed, he intended for this to just be him and Marth so that maybe he could murder Marth and say it was a flying accident. But now, other smashers would probably join the race. Red couldn't murder Marth if other people would see him. Rayquaza and Charizard landed on the ground to rest as they waited for the others.

"F yeah Entei!" Ike exclaimed as he bursted out of the mansion riding the legendary beast.

"Hell yeah Suicune!" Link said as he made another hole on the other side of the mansion as he rode Suicune. He and Ike stared at each other in awkwardness.

"How dare you get Suicune when you know he's super effective against Entei." Ike said.

"Uh, for your information, it's a she. And, TOO BAD." Link said. Suicune grunted girlishly to Entei. Entei growled back at his sister.

"W00T! HELL F-ING YEAH RAIKOU!" Roy exclaimed as he jumped off the mansion roof, riding Raikou. He stopped next to Link and smirked.

"Haha! Raikou beats Suicune who beats Entei! Which means I am best!" Roy exclaimed. Raikou stood proudly like a cat and purred in agreement. Suicune said something to her brother and Entei growled at Raikou. Just for you guys I'll translate what these siblings are saying.

_"Hear that? The human is right, I'm better than you guys_!" Raikou purred.

_"Piss off, you overgrown Jolteon."_ Suicune said.

_"Raikou you know I can kick your ass."_ Entei growled.

Raikou hissed at Entei, _"I'll always beat you at speed, mutt!"_

Before Entei could maul his brother, Suicune interrupted. _"I swear you two are like children! Let us save the sibling rivalry for the race!"_

Back to the real world, "Aw, yeah! I'm going to leave you guys in the dust!" Sonic said as he sped by and right back on Latias.

"Latias, the fastest pokemon ever!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Deoxys in its speed form is the fastest noob. But Ninjask is the fastest non-legendary." Red stated.

"Shut the hell up!" Sonic exclaimed.

"You guys having a race? I'm in!" Snake said and pulled out his Cypher.

"Only pokemon, Snake!" Red yelled. Snake pouted, and since he did not like pokemon, he left.

"Entei is best!" Ike yelled.

"Suicune is best!" Link shouted.

"Raikou can kick all of your asses!" Roy shouted as well.

"Bitches plz." Ike, Link, and Roy turned to see Kirby…

Riding Jiggilypuff.

"Jiggilypuff, _is best_." Kirby said.

Ike, Link, and Roy stared at Kirby for a moment and then went back to bickering.

"Oh well, I tried. Now give me my Pecha berry." Kirby said. Jiggilypuff threw Kirby off and threw a Pecha berry at him.

"Jiggily puff puff!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, yah, whatever. You know I'll never understand you." Kirby said as he ate his berry.

"Let's do this!" Toon Link yelled as he ran over to them. A Larvitar followed him.

"Is that seriously the pokemon you're using?" Red asked.

"Yep! Good ol' Larvitar!" Toon Link said.

"You do know this is a _race,_ right?" Ike said. Toon Link nodded.

"Whatever." Red sighed.

"Here we come!" They turned and saw the Ice Climbers on a Doduo.

"Da heck is that thing?" Roy asked.

"It's a Doduo! We think it suits us perfectly!" Nana and Popo said in unison, creeping the others out a little.

"Okay, let's start this, shall we?" Red asked.

"Woah, what's with all the pokemon?" Lucario said as he walked up to them.

"We're having a race." Marth said.

"Cool! To, where exactly?" Lucario asked.

"Uh..." Was Red's answer.

"You challenge me to a race and you don't even know where we're going?" Marth asked.

"I didn't think that far!" Red said.

"Calm down, guys. I'll go ahead and make a route for you, kay?" Lucario said. He didn't wait for an answer and dashed off.

"So, I heard there was going to be a race?" Samus (Zero Suit) asked as she walked over.

"Yeah, you want in?" Ike asked. Samus nodded.

"Hell yeah! And I already have my pokemon." Samus threw a pokeball which purposely hit Ike in the face, (Samus did not like where he was looking), and out came a Skarmory.

"Ow!" Ike exclaimed.

"You guys are going to eat my dust!" Samus said.

"More like you'll eat my dust!" A Crobat flew by and came back around towards them. Once it landed, Meta Knight jumped off.

"Yeah right! Skarmory is going to leave you in the dust!" Samus exclaimed.

"Crobat is faster." Meta Knight stated.

"We'll see about that." Samus said. Falco walked by and it only took him 17 seconds to notice all the pokemon.

"Pokemon race?" he asked.

"Yeah, feel free to join in." Red said, bored.

Falco smirked. "Personally I prefer, the air!" He jumped up and landed right on Articuno, who came out of nowhere.

"Hey! We were wondering where Articuno was!" The Ice Climbers said, still in perfect unison.

"Is that everybody? Can we just go now?!" Red exclaimed.

"Wait for-a Wario!" Wario said, coming up on his motorbike.

"I got a pokemon too!" He said and threw down the pokeball. A Snorlax came out.

"Awesome." Red said sarcastically. "_Now_ can we go?"

"I got the race course ready!" Lucario exclaimed, running over to them on all fours. He stood up and held a piece of paper.

"Is that what the race course is written on?" Roy asked.

"What? No, this is just something to spit my gum out in." Lucario said. After spitting his gum out and throwing the paper behind him, he made a line in front of them all.

"Alright, here's the race course." Lucario got out a tablet of some sort and a large holographic map appeared.

"Cool huh? I made this myself. Anyway, so we're here, near the lake and the forest, right? And here's the race course." A blue line that went to several places appeared.

"First, you'll fly over the lake, go through these mountains here, and into the jungle. From there you'll go through the wilds, take a U-turn at Glacial Peak, and then go through the rest of the wilds all the way back here." Lucario finished.

Everyone blinked.

"Uh, can we make it shorter?" Ike asked.

"Yeah, I mean they can fly! While we're stuck on the ground! How are we going to fly over the lake?!" Roy complained.

"That's the fun part. You guys gotta figure out your own way to do it. But, since you're right and flying is like cheating, that's why those of you with flying pokemon are not allowed to go over 30 feet high. Maximum being 50 feet." Lucario said.

"Aw what?" Sonic complained.

"In yo FACE!" Link shouted.

"TAKE YOUR POSITIONS!" Lucario yelled. "Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to be so loud." Everyone lined up behind the line.

"Ready, set, GO!"

And the race began.

* * *

**Uh... I have no comment so here are some jumbled up notes:**

**I belive Suicune is a girl. Don't get pissy, just let me have this! I also believe they are siblings, as well as the idea that they were once Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon. Snake, did you not hear them? It's a _Pokemon_ race. Not a race where they could just use anything. Geez some people just don't listen... I do NOT support KirbyxJiggilypuff. Personally, it disturbs me. Jiggilypuff needs to stick with it's own kind, and not anyone else. Doduo, it suits them so much. Well, Zwelious(I think) would aslo suit them. But dragons are weak to ice, and flying types are to, bah, screw it. Badass Meta Knight is badass. Same for Lucario.**

**I can't think of anything to say... Except, the next part of the race might be postponed. Because I would really like to post Sparkykat321's chapter next. (It's half-way written and I have _no __freaking__ idea_ how to start the next chapter) So, yeah... Postponing the next part maybe... and one more thing,**

**READ MY NEW STORY PLEASE! I BEG YOU! Not really, I just got excited about it and only 1 person has viewed it and I'm pretty sure that one person was DreamCakes. Thanks. Review your suggestion, fav this, follow, do whatcha gotta do. Whatever it may be. OH AND CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL. Til next time.**

**-Tyler715-**


	13. POKEMONZ RACE Part 2

**It wasn't to long ago that something about this story hit me...**

**12 CHAPTERS. 72 REVIEWS.**

**WOW. A LOT of people love this. I'll tell you I have another account with many stories and I NEVER got that many reviews. EVER. Makes me kinda angry that my original account never got that many before. Ah, I love you guys. Ahem, so, here it is! The end to my first semi-arch. It's not really one, or is it? I'm not entirely sure what an arch is. And guess what? I'm overflowing with ideas for this story. So, I'd like to give a special thanks to Peaches R Tasty, as that was the guy/girl who gave me the Idea Brick I needed. Thank you! Reviewer notes:**

**Mysty: Thanks for checking out Smashemon! And for voting!  
Hatest: Good to see you finally review. And yes, that was pretty funny. I laughed for a while when I thought of that.  
KioX: You really like Larvitar don't you? It's okay, I like Larvitar too! It's a pretty sweet pokemon, although I actually catch it just to have a Tyranitar. Haha.  
Owen96: That's really strange. I found your review on a stroy I was reading, checked out your profile, and immediately after, you review my story. Weird.  
EarthBound Cat: I'm on the very last series. OOTS, but I'm on the book 2nd to last and my library never has that book. It sucks cause I live in an area with ONLY ONE LIBRARY, so that sucks. It's good to actually meet, well, not in person, but close, another Warriors fan!  
Dark-dullahan: You are really funny, you know that? And its good to see someone who actually thinks that too.**

**Alright, that's enough. Too mant notes and no one will read them. But, BipolarIke, I'm really sorry. I was kinda joking there and was just really amazed at how you pretty much guessed everything I was going to do. I see my girlfriend has already explained to you what happened. I'm really sorry.**

**So I finally got this done, hope you guys enjoy this. And to Sparkykat321, Thanks for reviewing my other stories! You are really great! You can expect the birthday present tomorrow. Maybe. I'll be kinda busy tomorrow, but don't worry! I'll get it uploaded. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Ready, Set, GO!" Lucario yelled and fired a gun he stole from Snake.

"Let's go Larvitar! Stick to the plan!" Toon Link said, and the two dove underground. Everyone else raced off faster than Sonic. And Sonic was one of them.

"You are going to eat my dust, Marth!" Red said as his Charizard flew at speeds even he didn't even know it could go.

"Red, I have three words for you." Marth said. He flew up close to Red. "Kiss. My. Ass." Marth blew a raspberry in Red's face.

"Fly Rayquaza! FLY!" Marth exclaimed.

Red and Marth had already passed the lake while the others were just getting there. Those with birds or things that could fly easily flew over the lake. Ike, Link, and Roy were far behind the others, considering they were so fast. However the Ice Climbers weren't that far behind them, and gaining. Ike, Roy, and Link noticed the lake through the trees.

"Suicune! Speed up!" Link yelled. Suicune grunted and bolted away.

"What is he doing? Going to swim?" Ike asked as he and Roy slowed down. They gasped when Suicune ran right over the water and stopped by the lake in awe.

"Damn him!" Ike cursed.

"Raikou! Agility! Let's go around the lake!" Roy exclaimed and Raikou took off faster than the others that were flying.

"Damn you!" Ike yelled. The Ice Climbers never slowed and as soon as they reached the lake, they froze the top of the water and ran across the lake. Entei pressed a paw on the ice and it quickly melted.

"DAMN ALL OF YOU!" Ike cursed. Entei looked at Ike.

"You got any plans?" Ike asked. Entei gave him a look that said, 'Just you wait.'

"Okay… Let's go!" Ike said and Entei dashed around the lake.

Meanwhile in 12th place, Wario stared at his sleeping Snorlax. "Why did I grab a random pokemon? Hm… he's fat. He might eat a lot."

An idea popped in Wario's head.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Marth and Red,

"I'm going to win!" Marth yelled.

"I am!" Red exclaimed.

The two were so busy bickering they didn't notice that they were about to enter the jungle, which had 40ft tall trees that were 6ft thick and tough as mountains. Dreamland had weird trees. But these trees didn't look friendly and cartoony at all, they looked like, well, normal and gross looking trees. All that aside, Rayquaza and Charizard noticed the trees and swiftly turned.

Since neither trainer expected the sudden turn, Red made Charizard do a spin, which cause him to expertly dodge two trees, and Marth nearly fell off Rayquaza. Red noticed Marth hanging off of Rayquaza and smirked. Dodging trees, he flew over to Marth and got just above Rayquaza.

"You wouldn't dare." Marth said as he hung on to one of Rayquaza's ear things. Red nodded. He was about to stomp on Marth's hands but Rayquaza jerked upwards, slamming Red and Charizard into a treetop. Marth climbed back on Rayquaza.

"When I said 'you wouldn't dare' I meant that he shouldn't have. Don't mess with the owner of a legendary, right Rayquaza?" Marth said. Rayquaza growled in agreement.

Speaking of which, Ike caught up with the others, who had gotten themselves tangled in thorns. Ike stopped right in front of Roy, Link, and the Ice Climbers.

"Damn these thorns!" Roy exclaimed. Ike walked around them.

"Hey! Help us will ya?" Link shouted.

"Okay!" Ike said. Entei put a paw on the thorns. Everyone that was in the thorns started cursing Ike as the thorns burned.

"Suck on that bitches!" Ike said and Entei ran through the forest, burning many things.

* * *

Back with the smashers with flying pokemon;

"I swear, Meta Knight! If you don't back off I'll punch you in the face!" Samus yelled. Meta Knight was trying something different today. Instead of being wise, quiet, and short tempered, he wanted to find out what it was like to be annoying. Turns out, it was fun. Meta Knight's eyes looked like upside-down U's under his mask. He had his cape wrapped around him as his Crobat flew really close to Samus's Skarmory.

"You'll punch me in the face?" Meta Knight asked. He flew closer to Samus to the point of where she could hit him.

"Yes, now _back off_!" Samus yelled like a teenage girl.

"I'd like to see you try." Meta Knight said. _Clank!_

"OW! HOLY MUKING HELL!" Samus exclaimed. Meta Knight bursted out laughing as Samus clenched her hand.

"I wear a metal mask, bitch!" Meta Knight exclaimed and sped on ahead on his Crobat. Samus stared after him and Falco and Sonic flew beside her, staring after Meta Knight as well.

"Did he just curse?" Falco asked.

"Something's… wrong with him." Sonic said. Samus ignored their points and growled.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" And Skarmory flew far ahead of Falco and Sonic.

* * *

Red scowled as he watched Sonic and Falco fly by. He had finally gotten himself out of the tangle of branches he was in and Charizard stood by him.

"Fine. If that's how Marth wants it to be, then so be it." Red mumbled under his breath. Oh, not only would Marth pay, but everyone would now. Red was very competitive, and the thought of losing made him want to burn all of his opponents. Charizard had the same feeling when it came to competition. He had only one way of doing things, burn everyone and win. But while Red and Charizard imagined seeing their opponents burning up in flames, they didn't realize they were about to as well.

"En, Entei!" Red's eyes grew wide when he saw Ike and Entei rushing towards them, with a huge wall of fire right behind them.

"Holy Arceus!" Red exclaimed.

Ike noticed Red and smirked. "I guess Marth got the better of you!" Ike called out as he raced towards them. He had no time to notice the clawed fist hurling towards him. Entei stopped when Ike was slugged off him, and ceased the flames before they could burn him. Entei looked to check if the human was okay, and was not prepared when Charizard rammed him into a tree.

"Char!" Charizard roared in fury.

"Marth, get the better of _me_? Hell no! Nobody, gets the better of me." Red voice became so calm it was frightening. Ike didn't hear him as he was unconscious due to the blow from Charizard. Red got on his Charizard who took off, leaving Ike and Entei behind.

"Nobody."

* * *

"Raikou is best!"

"Suicune is best!"

"Raikou!"

"Suicune!"

"RAIKOU!"

"SUICUNE!"

Link and Roy raced through the forest on the legendary beasts, yelling at each other about who was best. Raikou and Suicune had been doing the same thing except they were insulting each other instead. The Ice Climbers watched from behind and sighed.

"Raikou and Suicune are siblings." Popo said.

"Like us!" Nana said.

"So they should really get along instead of fight!"

"Or else they'll get distracted in the race!"

"Which means…" Nana and Popo said in unison. "They'll lose!" Doduo dashed ahead of Suicune and Raikou but wasn't noticed at all by them, due to their bickering. They continued to bicker until Suicune suddenly stopped.

"Wha? What's going on?" Link asked. Raikou stopped as well and asked his sister why she had stopped. Suicune looked around and noticed something. She dashed for it followed by Raikou.

"What's going on with them?" Roy asked. Link shrugged. They soon found out when they saw Entei and Ike on the ground. Ike was unconscious and Entei was injured.

"Woah, Ike!" Link exclaimed and got off Suicune. Roy followed and Suicune and Raikou ran over to their brother.

"Ike? You okay?" Link asked. Ike didn't respond.

"Dang, he's knocked out." Roy said. "Looks like someone got competitive." Over with the pokemon…

_"Brother, are you okay?"_ Suicune asked. Entei, lying on his side, lifted his head towards his sister.

_"I'm fine."_ He growled.

_"You sure? You look as if you took a blow."_ Raikou stated.

_"Who did this?"_ Suicune asked.

_"That one human with the Charizard. You might want to be careful of him. He's obsessed with victory."_ Entei said.

_"The one with the Charizard… I'm not sure about the human, but Charizard himself seems a little crazy."_ Raikou said.

_"Try insane. The two are exactly alike, crazy, fierce, extremely competitive, and they hold grudges for ages."_ Suicune stated.

_"How do you know?"_ Raikou asked with a little attitude.

_"It's not that hard to miss, dumbass."_ Suicune growled_._

_"Hehe, look at us, always bickering. Even when, err, one is injured."_ Entei joked as he got up.

_"You're right. That's just how siblings are. Even if we're not really siblings."_ Raikou said.

_"We've come to be that way, however. And, in a way, we're like those three humans."_ Suicune said, motioning to Link, Ike, and Roy.

_"Yes, indeed. I like the one I have. He seems adventurous."_ Raikou said.

_"And dumb. Just like you."_ Suicune joked.

_"Haha, very funny."_ Raikou hissed back.

_"Okay, that's enough. You two go on with the race, but be warned, it has become dangerous."_ Entei warned.

_"Since does anything that has to do with our kind _not_ dangerous?"_ Raikou asked jokingly. Suicune smiled as well as Entei.

_"We'll go. What are you going to do?"_ Suicune asked.

_"It looks like I as well as my human are out of the race. I'll be taking him back to the mansion. Good luck to you two."_ Entei said. Suicune and Raikou nodded and headed back to their humans. Link and Roy stepped back as Entei picked Ike up and put him on his back. The beast roared something to his siblings and left.

"Well I guess that's taken care of…" Roy said. He looked at Link who looked at him. Before even the pokemon knew it they were back to running through the woods.

"Raikou is best!"

"Suicune is best!"

_"Sui!"_

_"Kou!"_

As well as being back to arguing and insulting each other.

* * *

"This is easier than I thought." Marth said. He had already gotten through the forest and was flying around Glacier Peak.

"All I have left is to just ride through the wilds and I win! Everybody must be so far behind!" Marth exclaimed. *_rumble_* Rayquaza roared in cheer.

*_RUMBLE_*

"What was that?" Marth looked up at Glacier Peak and screamed. He had been flying to close to the mountain. With his yelling and Rayquaza's roar, a giant avalanche was tumbling towards him. He steered Rayquaza away from the mountain just far enough to avoid the avalanche.

"That's was close." Marth said, and little nervous. Unfortunately for him, a big ass rock bounced outward and right for him.

"Holy shi-" Marth exclaimed and steered Rayquaza. The rock didn't crush him, but it did hit Rayquaza.

"Rayz! Are you okay?" Marth asked. Rayquaza had stopped mid-air and was cringing.

"Damn, he got cut." Marth said as he looked at the scratched area. Rayquaza floated there for a moment before taking off again.

"Don't push yourself too hard, Rayz. Everyone else is far behind and what really matters is that you're okay." Marth said. Rayquaza growled softly and slowed down. Now you might be wondering about the 'Rayz' thing. Well, it's simple, Marth nicknamed Rayquaza Rayz. Oh, just wait until Red hears that. Marth looked behind him. The mountain was quite a ways off now but Marth could see two or three smashers already coming around it.

* * *

Meta Knight quickly yet calmly flew beside his Crobat. He didn't really like having to rely on something else to fly, unless of course that something was his ship. He could see Marth, who was far ahead, but the prince wasn't that hard to miss because of his big ass Rayquaza. Crobat seemed to enjoy flying around Meta Knight, as if the pokemon had already bonded with him. Meta Knight hoped not, because he personally would not have liked to take care of the pokemon like a pet. He already had enough to deal with because of Kirby.

"Cro, bat cro!" Crobat said happily.

_"Please don't let me have to take care of this thing."_ Meta Knight thought to himself.

"META KNIGHT!"

Meta Knight looked back and saw a very ticked Samus.

"Oh no." Meta Knight's eyes went wide with panic and he got back on Crobat.

"GET BACK HERE!" Samus yelled as she flew closer to Meta Knight. Skarmory looked ticked as well and Crobat was going at its fastest.

"Cro… Cro… Cro…" Crobat panted as it flew faster. Meanwhile Meta Knight was thinking, _"Why did I call her a bitch? Why did I call her a bitch? What is wrong with me? THAT'S SAMUS! She'll kick my ass!"_

And yes, his thoughts were true as Samus was very well going to beat the crap out of him. Before Meta Knight knew it, Samus had tackled right off Crobat. Luckily for them they weren't that high of the ground due to the flying rules. Skarmory and Crobat watched as Latias and Articuno flew by, and Samus beat the crap out of Meta Knight who was screaming bloody murder.

Which is basically what it was.

* * *

Lucario, as well as many other smashers, watched the race that was being recorded by small, fast, flying cameras Lucario had made. The jackal was really a fun-loving, sometimes random, and incredibly smart pokemon. He could build things with a greater knowledge than Professor E. Gadd, and yet he acted slightly smarter than Toon Link. Lucario was unique alright.

Back to the race, Lucario checked to see who all was where. So far, Marth was in first, Falco was in second, Sonic was in third, and after that was Red, the Ice Climbers, Link, and Roy. Lucario had no idea where Wario or Toon Link went, and Ike and Entei had arrived not to long ago, so they were out of the race.

Lucario looked back at the screen, and saw Samus take out Meta Knight, putting them both out of the race. Some other smashers winced as Samus beat the poor puffball. Watching a little longer, the Ice Climbers had caught up with Red, with Link and Roy not that far behind.

* * *

Red looked at the two siblings who raced ahead. He did not like that. Red flew down at them and the Ice Climbers noticed him, luckily.

"AHH!" Nana exclaimed and threw an ice block at him. It hit Charizard in the face, pissing the pokemon off as well as Red. Link and Roy had caught up, both of their pokemon using a speed boosting move to catch up. Popo blew snow in Red's face, causing him to slow down. They raced ahead, as Link and Roy ran directly under Red. Red cleared the snow from his face, as saw the Ice Climbers far ahead. He cursed and looked at Link and Roy below.

Link was focused on the race but Roy looked as if he was plotting something. Before even Red knew it, Roy had jumped directly above Link and under Red. In that split second, lightning crashed down on Red, went through Raikou, and directly onto Link. Raikou roared triumphantly and ran ahead as Charizard struggled to keep flying, and Suicune collapsed on the ground.

"Told you Raikou was best!" Roy yelled back. Suicune got up and roared at them.

"You bastard! You'll pay for that!" Link growled. Red regained control of Charizard, and flew up. He watched Suicune fire an Ice Beam at Raikou, who swiftly dodged. The Ice Climbers watched from ahead.

"Looks like this race just became a battle!" They said in unison. They looked up and saw Sonic and Falco flying above.

"Let's have them join the fight too, and we'll run ahead!" Doduo Jumped up high, and bounced off of Falco's and then Sonic's heads.

"Hey!" Sonic exclaimed. Latias was thrown down from the impact as well as Articuno. Suicune fired another Ice Beam at Raikou, but accidentally hit Latias instead. Charizard had meant to hit Link in the face, but Falco had gotten in the way.

"Is that how you guys want to be? Fine!" Falco exclaimed, rubbing his head. "Icy Wind, Articuno!" Articuno seemed reluctant but blew a cold wind at the others.

"Hey! Raikou, Thunderbolt!" Roy exclaimed. Raikou's attacked missed and nearly hit Link.

"Suicune, Ice Beam!" Link yelled. Raikou dodged and the attack hit Charizard's tail. Now everybody was pissed at everyone and started attacking each other all while still running for the finish. Red had had enough and flew on ahead. He noticed the Ice Climbers snickering and knew they had caused Falco to join the fight. Charizard flew right above them and Red looked at them.

"Going somewhere?" Red asked. The Ice Climbers gulped. Charizard grabbed Doduo's necks and threw them far away. They were out of the race. Red looked ahead and saw that they were almost to the finish line and Marth was directly in front of him. Red flew closer to Marth and noticed the large scratch on Rayquaza. Rayquaza seemed to be flying considerably slower, which was probably the reason as to how everyone caught up so quickly. Marth didn't notice Red until Charizard rammed the spot were Rayquaza was injured.

"Gah!" Marth exclaimed and was nearly thrown off Rayquaza.

"Ray!" Rayquaza roared in pain.

"Red!" Marth yelled when he saw the smirking trainer.

"Plbt!" Red stuck his tongue out at Marth.

"You wanna be that way? Fine!" Rayquaza slung its tail at Charizard, hitting the dragon in the belly. Charizard winced but roared at Rayquaza.

"Ray!" Rayquaza roared.

"Char!" Charizard roared back.

He blasted a blast of fire at Rayquaza. Rayquaza shook off the attack and tried to bite the other dragon. Red and Marth glared at each other while their pokemon fought. If looks could kill, they'd both be dead by now. As Rayquaza and Charizard fought, they slowed down, and the others caught up. The finish line was just ahead of them all but before they could reach it, Link, Roy, and Falco crashed into Marth and Red, and everyone got entangled with each other in a flurry of pissed pokemon and people. They all tumbled over the finished line, with the smashers still bickering and the pokemon still trying to kill each other. Except for Roy, who was strangling Link.

"About time you guys got here, we've been waiting for ages."

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looked at Toon Link.

"What? Did you not even go through the race?" Marth asked.

"No, I did go through the race, just like you guys. I just went underground, that's all. Larvitar is an awesome digger!" Toon Link said.

"Lar!" Larvitar said in agreement.

"So, you got first place?" Link asked.

"No! You wouldn't believe who I saw when I got here!" Toon Link exclaimed, a little angrily as well as excited.

"Who?" Roy asked.

"Wario! He and that fat tub of lard pokemon got here before me! Before all of us!" Toon Link exclaimed, pointing to Wario who was already laughing at them.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I could hardly believe it either!" Toon Link whined.

"How?!" Falco exclaimed.

"It was easy! All I had to do was tie some garlic to a string and put it in front of Snorlax! He went after it faster than that annoying hedgehog, Sonic!" Wario said and laughed. Everyone groaned. Speaking of Sonic,

"I won- What the hell." Sonic said when he saw everyone. Everyone else's jaws dropped along with Sonic's.

"Holy crap! Sonic got _Last place!_" Toon Link exclaimed and laughed.

_Sonic got last place! _

_Got last place! _

_Last place!_

The words echoed in Sonic's head forever. Last place… A word Sonic never thought would be used in the same sentence as his name.

"Cheer up Sonic, at least you didn't get beat out of the race!" Ike said.

"At _least_ I didn't get beat out?! I would have _preferred_ to have been beaten out! Then I would know why I lost! Last place! LAST PLACE! Do you have ANY idea what those words mean to me?!" Sonic exclaimed. He had his feet on Ike's chest and was holding on to his shirt collar with his face right in Ike's.

"Um, no?" Ike said.

"They mean death! To me, those words mean the end of my career! The end of my title! The END of my LIFE!" Sonic exclaimed. Popo knocked him out with his hammer. Everyone looked at him.

"What? He needed to calm down." Popo said.

"Hey guys!" Lucario said, walking over. Everyone turned to him.

"I've got the results of the race! As you already know, Wario got first place and Toon Link got second! Now, for the rest of you." Everyone listened intently. "Falco got third place,"

"Yes!" Falco cheered.

"But only by a feather. Link got fourth place,"

"YES! IN YO FACE! Suicune, is officially, BEST." Link mocked right in Roy's face. Roy started chocking him again.

"Roy got fifth, and Red and Marth tied for sixth. Sonic, of course got last." Lucario finished.

"What?!" Marth and Red exclaimed.

"Oh and Ike, the Ice Climbers, Samus and Meta Knight all were beaten out of the race." Lucario said.

"Speaking of beaten…" Nana said.

"And Meta Knight and Samus…" Popo said.

Everyone stood in silence.

"Oh… shit." They said.

* * *

About four hours later, Samus arrived at the mansion with a beaten to a pulp Meta Knight.

* * *

**Well? Did you like it? I hope so cause it took me like three days or something to make this. Three days! Normally I can write a chapter in only a day! Two or three for that matter! But, I kept swapping between this and Smashemon! so it took longer. Luckily, Sparkykat321 and Peaches R Tasty's Chapter is already done so you don't have to wait for that. But I'm posting it tomorrow cause I have a strict rule to only post a chapter a day, and it's late where I am. Well, not that late, but I'm tired and want to go to bed. See you guys tomorrow!**

**-Tyler715-**


	14. Luigi's Birthday!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU  
HAPPYBIRTHDAYSparkykat321AND PeachesRTasty! *gasp***

**HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY THING TO YOUUUUUUUUU!**

**Lol I'm so random XD Happy late birthday Peaches R Tasty and Sparkykat321! As promised here's your birthday chapter in the form of a cake. Not really. The cake was a lie. I'm mean. This is actually kinda weird. I have no idea how the heck you guys are, except that Sparkykat321 is a girl and is really nice because she read my other stories and reveiwed them(thanks), and Peaches R Tasty has a funny name. But, I'm still wrote a chapter for both of you because it was your birthdays and I like to make my fans feel happy. When dey happy I iz happy. Simple as that. **

**Ahem, I only have one reviewers note: SkYeLiMiT, Thanks for finally reviewing! You had this faved for a while, and I'm always glad to see the people that review as well. To be honest, I like reading reviews for than seeing how many people have faved this. You liked the part about the legendaries? I'm so glad! I was kinda doubtful about that and almost cut it out. Thanks again! Now, Dreamcakes has a present for Sparkykat321 and ****Peaches R Tasty too. It's a quote she thought up on her birthday which was not but two days ago. Here it is:**

**"I know exactly where I want to go on my birthday. To the couch."**

**Aaaaand, that's it. Idk it was funny when I heard her say it. CHAPTER!**

* * *

Luigi opened his eyes groggily and looked at the time. 11:36. He gasped and got out of bed. Mario was going to be so pissed at him for sleeping in, Luigi was supposed to help him with the bills today. He quickly got dressed and ran out of him room, only to run straight into Mario, causing them both to hit the floor.

"Whoa, bro, you okay?" Mario asked, offering to help Luigi get up.

"You're not mad at me?" Luigi asked as Mario helped him up.

"For what?"

"Sleeping in and running into to you. Sorry, I was supposed to help you with the bills today."

Mario blinked. "Luigi, we did the bills yesterday."

"Uh- oh." Luigi said.

"You have no idea what day it is do you?" Mario asked.

"Uh, Thursday?" Luigi said.

"Well yes, but that's not what exactly today is."

Luigi stared at Mario. "I have no idea." He said.

Mario sighed. "Happy birthday, Luigi." He said, giving Luigi a box with a bow on it. Luigi gasped and hugged his brother.

"You remembered!"

"How could I forget my own brother's birthday?" Mario said.

"You forgot last year."

"I blame Toon Link."

"Blame accepted."

"Now hurry and open your present! I know it's something you've been wanting for a long time!" Luigi opened the box and gasped. A cute little creature looked up at him with big ears and green eyes.

"It's a Fenkie Fox pup!" Fenkie Foxes were creature of the Mushroom Kingdom that were similar to Fennec Foxes. The only difference was that they were skinner, more agile, and their tail was long and similar to a lemur's. It was yellow and orange, with green eyes and a green collar.

"It was really hard to find one with green eyes, but it was all worth it for my baby brother." Mario said.

Luigi glomped him and said, "I really hate being called that but, thankyouthankyouthankyou!" The Fenkie Fox licked Mario's face.

"Okay! I get it! Get off we're going to Olive Garden!" Mario exclaimed.

Luigi stood up and gasped. "Olive Garden?" Mario nodded.

"You are the best brother ever."

"I know, Luigi. I know."

* * *

"So, it's Luigi's birthday huh?" Link said as he petted Cheerio and walked down the hall with Marth and Ike.

"Yep, did you guys get him a present?" Marth asked, he was carrying a small box with a bow on it.

"Uh, no. Were we supposed to?" Link asked.

"Well I don't think you have too, but I'm pretty sure Luigi would've appreciated it." Marth said.

"I didn't even know it was Luigi's birthday." Ike said.

"That's okay. Hardly anybody knows anybody's birthday around here. Unless it's Mario's." Marth said.

"Or Lucario. That guy can throw one hell of a party!" Link exclaimed. They made it outside, and saw everyone getting in their respective vehicles. Mario had assigned those that did not have a vehicle to ride with someone who did.

"Who are we riding with?" Ike asked.

"Wolf, unfortunately." Marth said.

"Just us?" Link asked. Marth nodded. They walked over to Wolf who was preparing his landmaster.

"Oh hey guys. What's up?" Wolf said.

"Uh, why are you not yelling at us?" Ike asked.

"I'm in a good mood today. It's Luigi's birthday and it's good to see him all happy. And, between you and me, Mario got him a pet fox for his birthday and it pissed Fox off. Oh you should have seen his face when that little critter stuck its tongue out at him!" Wolf said and laughed.

"Okay…" Marth said.

"Get in, we need to hurry." Wolf said and hopped in his landmaster. Marth, Ike, and Link followed. Ike was closing the hatch when, "WAIT FOR ME!" He had already sealed the hatch when a clang was heard from above it. Everyone cringed.

"Ow…" A faint voice could be heard from outside the hatch.

"Let him in, it's Roy." Marth said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot Roy was supposed to ride with us too." Wolf said. Ike opened the hatch and Roy plopped in.

"Ow. Hey guys!" He said, pretending that the bump on his head wasn't there.

"Everyone here? Good. Let's go!" Wolf exclaimed and they headed off for Olive Garden.

* * *

So they got to Olive Garden, and many people were giving them looks at their strange appearances.

"Ah! Mr. Mario! Welcome! Table for 36 correct?" A waiter said in either a French accent.

"Yup. It's Luigi's birthday today." Mario said.

"Ah! Mr. Luigi's birthday? Happy birthday monsieur!" The waiter said.

"Thanks!" Luigi said, his Fenkie Fox sitting on his shoulder.

"Follow me to your table." And so they did. It took awhile for everyone to get there, but Wolf and his group got there immediately after Mario, thanks to his reckless driving.

"We're with Mario." Wolf said.

"Si, I can, tell." A waiter said obnoxiously. Wolf went on ahead followed by Marth, Roy, and Ike. Link had fallen behind when his hat got caught on Wolf's landmaster.

When an employee spotted him he exclaimed, "Halt monsieur! We do not allow pets here!" Link looked at Cheerio in his arms.

"Uh, if you can't already tell, I'm with the Marios." Link said.

"Uh, my apologies sir. Right this way." The guy led Link to a room with several tables.

"Link! My pal in green! Come sit next to me before Wario gets here and decides too!" Luigi said. Link nodded and sat next to Luigi. Link saw the Fenkie Fox on Luigi's shoulder and gasped.

"It's so cute! What's its name?" Link asked.

"Boo." Luigi said.

"Uh, why? I thought you didn't like Boos." Luigi placed Boo on the table. He made a motion with his hands and Boo turned to Link. She covered up her face with her paws when Link looked at her.

"Oh! She acts like a Boo or something?" Once Link looked away, Boo made a sound similar to her name and jumped on Link's head.

"No, I named her that because she does that. It's just the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Luigi said.

"Boo!" Boo said, looking at Cheerio. Cheerio's eyes went wide at the sight of the fox, and she squealed and jumped out of Link's lap. Boo pounced after Cheerio and the two scurried around on the floor.

"Cheerio!" Link exclaimed. Cheerio took cover in between Marth's feet, startling the prince. As Cheerio climbed up his leg, Marth looked down and saw Boo.

"Oh. My. God." Marth squealed. "This is the cutest thing I have ever seen!"

"Marth! Can you please bring Cheerio and Boo back over here?" Link asked from across the room. Marth finally looked away from Boo and looked at Cheerio in his lap. Trying not to cry from the cuteness of both Cheerio and Boo, he walked over to Link and Luigi. He gave Cheerio to Link and Boo to Luigi.

"Uh, you both need to be careful; Fenkie Foxes are capable of eating hedgehogs." Marth said. Link immediately got out of his chair.

"No wonder Boo liked Cheerio so much. She was hungry." Link said. Luigi sighed.

"I guess I'll get someone else to sit next to me… Hey Pit!" Link walked away as he was soon replaced by the angel and followed Marth back to his table. Ike was chatting with Pikachu who was sitting next to Samus at a table beside his.

"Pika Pi?" Ike said as he turned to Marth and Link. "Uh… I mean, S'up Link?"

"Why, and how?" Marth asked.

"Pikachu is teaching me how to speak his language." Ike replied.

"I'll pretend that never happened." Link said as he sat down.

"Looks like everybody's here, what happens now?" Ike asked.

"We order food, eat it, let Luigi open his presents, and then we leave." Marth said.

"That's it?" Ike asked.

"Yep." Marth said.

Oh, how that was _far_ from 'it'.

* * *

About 15 minutes later everyone's food came and Link had to hide Cheerio from the waiters. Apparently the people there had something against hedgehogs and had already thrown Sonic out.

Red was trying not listen to Fox gobbling down his, whatever it was. He glared at Marth who took a bit out of his breadstick. Red broke his breadstick in half. He was extremely pissed at Marth and vise versa. He and Marth went together like Zangooses and Sevipers. Not only that, but Rayquaza and Charizard formed a rivalry as well ever since the race. Both were probably trying to kill each other back at the mansion. Red poked his spaghetti with his fork. An idea suddenly popped into his head.

Marth was simply trying to eat his alfredo, when a giant wad of spaghetti hit his face. Link spit out his drink and Ike bursted out laughing. However, Ike's laughing caused him to choke, and he had to be saved by Samus. Ike really didn't mind that. The spaghetti slid off of Marth's face and made sound that was somewhere between a squish and plop. Once the spaghetti was off, everyone could clearly see a pissed Marth. Marth turned his head when he heard Red snicker.

"YOU." Marth got out of his chair and stomped over to Red. Everyone watched in silence and interest.

"You have NO idea who you are messing with." Marth said. Red smirked and put a handful of spaghetti right in Marth's face.

"You'll get it now, brat." Marth said through the spaghetti. Red still had his hand holding the spaghetti against Marth's face.

"Prove it, bitch." Marth grabbed Red's arm and quickly pulled him out of his seat where he pulled the trainer's arm behind his back.

"Gah!" Red exclaimed. Marth then threw Red to where his face landed in Ike's food. Red glared harshly at Marth and threw Ike's plate at him.

"My shirt! This was new!" Marth exclaimed. Ike tapped Red's shoulder.

"You did not just f***ing ruin my food." Ike said with probably all the rage in the world.

Link, since he knew what Ike would probably do as well as what Marth, quickly took cover under an unoccupied table and shielded Cheerio. Marth ran over to Red, and Ike reared his fast back. Red quickly jumped on Samus's table, and laughed at Marth who was thrown across the room. The trainer was quickly grabbed by the throat, however.

"You ruined my food." Samus said harshly.

"Oh shit…" Before Samus could kill him, Link's food was thrown at him. But the plate missed and hit Samus instead.

"Ah! Pepper in my eye!" Samus exclaimed and let Red go. The boy ran right into Marth who had gotten his hands on a chocolate cake. Marth took Red's hat off, smooshed the cake in his hair, and put Red's hat back on harshly.

"Take that." Marth said with a smirk. Red got extremely pissed. More pissed than an Ursaring after you just kicked its kid. His hat was one of the most prized things in his possesion. He treasured it just as much as Marth treasured his tiara.

"You. Did. Not. Just. Do. That." Red said. Marth smirked.

"It's on now, _princess_." Red seethed.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Fox yelled.

Everyone began throwing food, fighting, killing each other, breaking windows, tables, whatever. It was complete chaos, and a nightmare to Kirby, seeing all that food go to waste. Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Boo watched in silence from their totally untouched table.

"This is, awesome. Aside from the horror of that pasta going to waste, I've always wanted to see a food fight." Luigi said. Boo barked.

"Strange how this is a first-time thing for these guys. They've never done this at the mansion ever before." Wario said. Mario slammed his head on the table. Just then, the French guy came in.

"Saint gressins fantaisie! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!" He said in a heavy accent. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Monsieur Mario!" The guy yelled. Mario cringed.

"You promised in our contract that you would prevent these barbarians from destroying my restaurant!" Everyone else cringed. Apparently the guy was the manager.

"Look! Look at what they have done!" He exclaimed.

"I'm terribly sorry, it all happened so fast I-" Mario was interrupted by the man.

"Aucune excuses! This is unforgivable! I want you and all of these bâtards out of my restaurant!"

"I am sincerely sorry, I-"

"NOW!"

Mario sighed. "Everyone, out. We're leaving." Everyone left the room and headed for the exit.

"You fools are INTERDIT from coming to my restaurant ever again! Any of my restaurants! None of you will ever set foot in an Olive Garden again! EVER! And I will be expecting a check for the damages!" The man's face was completely red, showing his anger. Everyone left and Mario's face was as red as his hat.

"I'm sorry, Luigi. I ruined your birthday." Marth apologized, knowing full well he started the fight, when he could have just ignored Red.

"What? Are you kidding?! That was awesome!" Luigi exclaimed.

"B-but I started the fight, and got you banned from Olive Garden…" Marth stuttered.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm actually pretty pissed about the banned thing, but Mario will punish you for that severely, so it's fine!"

Luigi started to whisper, "But between you and me, I prefer CeCe's Pizza." Marth was still scared about the 'Mario punishing him severely' thing.

"See ya, Marth." Luigi said and left.

"Something wrong?" Ike asked after he saw Marth's face.

"Mario's going to kill me…" Marth said.

"With how pissed Mario looks, I'd say he's going to give you some 1-ups so he can kill you several times." Link said. Ike and Link left and headed for Wolf's landmaster, leaving him there. After a few minutes, 'meep' was all that came out of Marth's mouth.

* * *

Later that day, Marth was forced to be locked in a room with Wario who had just finished a bean burrito.

* * *

**Well? I hoped you liked it! I worked really hard on this, trying to get it right, and the funny thing is, Dreamcakes went to Olive Garden for her birthday. Funny. She also helped me make this chapter so I'm sure you guys can tell which parts are hers. Again, Happy late birthday Sparkykat321 and Peaches R Tasty! **

**Also, Dreamcakes came up with the idea of Luigi having a pet fox. This is how she did. Fennekin, a pokemon X and Y starter, is based on a Fennec Fox. Fennec Foxes are the cutest thing in world, no shit. Luigi's Tanooki costume is a fox, and Dreamcakes just wanted to write a Fennec Fox into my story. But, I'm not sure if they are considered pets, so I made up one. *slap* Okay! Geez!_ Dreamcakes_ made up one. She made up the Fenkie Fox. Great, we have a hedgehog, a Fenkie Fox, a Rayquaza, and others that are there but I forgot to name.**

**Hey look, guess who I COMPLETELY forgot about. Roy! He was in there story at some point but then I just forgot he was there... Oops.**

Here's something VERY important: I'm taking a break from this story. From now on, I'm going to be working on Smashemon! I would put a link but I don't think you can do that... Just go to my frickin' profile and find the story. Warning, slight pokemon knowledge required. Slight, because apparently CreCra is able to kinda understand it and she said she hardly knows anything about pokemon. Now, GO READ THAT STORY! I'm not updating this for a while! Okay?!

-TYLER715, OUT!-


	15. Chapter 15

***bangs head on desk* Ow... ****Hey guys! Didya miss me? No? Okay...**

**Look, you know how I SAY I'm going to do this, but then I never do? Like how I SAID I was going to work on Smashemon! instead of this? And like how I SAID I was going to take a break from writing? Yeah... you guys should just probably ignore that... *sigh* I haven't been motivated to do anything with this account, been workin' on my other one. I said I've been busy with my games (not to mention school), but my cousin recently came over, and now I don't feel like playing my games. I also don't feel like writing anything for this account... **

**But because I've been playing Fire Emblem: Awakening, and we all know how Marth is in it, I'm corious to see what some of the smashers might say to Marth's new appearence. ****This was inspired by some other guy's fic, I forgot the name, but it's where Ike, Link, Pit(maybe) all react to Marth's new(not so new now) appearence in Shadow Dragon. Well, what about Awakening? There's Marth, smack dap on the cover, looking more like a girl than ever. I'm gonna stop talking now, cause I often give out spoilers and there are enough in this short, stupid, poor excuse for an update. -_-;**

**WARNING SPOILERS. JUST NEEDED TO SAY THAT FOR THE FOOLS THAT DON'T READ AUTHOR NOTES. MAYBE THEY'LL NOTICE THIS.**

* * *

"Whatcha playing, Pit?" Samus asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Fire Emblem Awakening." Pit said, staring intensely at his 3DS.

"That new game? I've hardly heard anything about it. What's happening?" Samus asked.

"These zombies attacked the main character's sister, but this guy just saved her." Pit replied.

"So, you fightin' the zombies?" Samus asked.

"Yep, and I just beat them." Pit said. Samus watched for a while until a scene showing a blue haired person came up.

"Who's that?" Samus asked.

"The guy who saved Chrom's sister. We're about to find out his name." Pit said.

_"What is your name?" _Chrom asked.

_"You may call me Marth."_ 'Marth' replied.

Pit's and Samus's jaws dropped. They looked at each other, back at the 3DS, and back at each other.

Fox exclaimed a curse as Samus and Pit got up and ran out of the room faster than Sonic.

* * *

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Marth dropped his book in surprise when he heard the banging at his door. Rubbing his temples he walked over to the door and opened it, only to be pounced on by Pit and Samus.

"MarthMarthMarthMarth!" They exclaimed.

"What in Naga's name is it?" Marth exclaimed, pushing them back before they could trip him.

"Where's your new outfit?" Samus asked.

"You can travel through time?!" Pit exclaimed.

"Eh… What?" Marth asked, not understanding.

"Look!" Pit said, shoving his 3DS in Marth's face. "That's you isn't it?"

Marth pushed Pit's 3DS away and looked at the screen. "Uh… No. That's not me." Marth said.

"Don't lie! I know it's you! You look like a girl and everything!" Pit said.

"That's because it is-"

Samus interrupted, "So where's the mask? I want to see it."

"But I told you, that's not me!" Marth exclaimed.

"Then why does he have your sword? Huh?" Pit stated. Marth pulled out Falchion.

"Look at my sword, and then at his. Do they look the same to you?" He asked.

"I can't see a difference." Pit said.

Marth facepalmed. "What does it matter if he has Falchion? Chrom has it too!"

"Holy crap, I'm just now noticing that." Pit said, looking closer at his game.

"Wait, that Chrom guy has your sword? I thought only descendents of Whatshisface could wield your sword." Samus said, going through Marth's closet.

"And you're right Samus." Marth said.

"So wait, if Chrom is able to use it… You're straight?" Samus asked.

Once again Marth facepalmed.

"Oh! I get it now! You went through time to visit your grandson or great-great-great-great grandson or something!" Pit said. Another facepalm and Marth's head started to hurt.

"No, you guys got this all wrong. In FE: Awakening, I am dead, I've _been_ dead for a _long_ time. Yes, Chrom is my descendent otherwise he wouldn't have Falchion. I didn't go through time, that is not me, and of course I'm straight!" Marth exclaimed.

"So this guy who looks like you… He's your son?" Pit asked.

"Get the hell out of my room." Marth said.

"Ha! I knew you were lying!" Samus exclaimed.

"What do you- Where did you find that?" Marth said, looking at the mask in Samus's hands.

"Found it in your closet." Samus said. Pit closed his 3DS, set it down, and ran over to Samus.

"Cool!" He said and put it on. "Look! I'm Marth!"

"Give that back!" Marth exclaimed. Pit dodged when Marth tried to grab him.

"What's this? You have two?" Samus asked, putting on the other mask she found.

"Hey! That's my only spare!" Marth exclaimed.

"So you admit that that guy is really you!" Pit said.

"Get back here!" Marth exclaimed. Samus and Pit laughed and ran out of the room with Marth in pursuit.

"Hey Ike! Guess what?" Samus shouted as she and Pit ran down the hall.

This was going to be a long day for Marth…


	16. Fashion Disaster

**...Where did everybody go?**

* * *

Olimar sighed.

Today was once again, laundry day.

Every week, or even twice a week, Olimar had to do everyone's laundry. He actually had to do it at night, so when all the smashers woke up the next day, they had clean clothes in their closets. But it wasn't like Olimar did it alone though. The only reason Olimar did the laundry was because of his pikmin. He could pull up about a hundred or so and they helped him do it. It's not like they minded, for some reason, they seemed to like laundry day. Olimar had no idea why though.

He sighed again. He was almost done with everyone's laundry. Several of the smashers laundry was done, all Olimar had to do now was take the swordsmen's clothes out of the washing machine and into the drier. He did the laundry in sections, bad guys, girls, humans, non-humans, kids, swordsmen, and stuff like that. Olimar just preferred to do it that way.

He opened up the washing machine and was very surprised to see a white pikmin pop out. Except, this pikmin didn't look like a normal white pikmin. It had a nose, and white eyes instead of red. Red. Then it hit Olimar. This wasn't a white pikmin, it was a red pikmin! But, where did its color go? Olimar looked into the washing machine and jumped in horror. He quickly put the clothes in the drier and waited for them to be done. Once all the laundry was done Olimar quickly assigned certain pikmin to carry the clothes to the correct smasher's rooms.

Olimar himself took the swordsmen's clothes, put them up neatly, and prayed that they wouldn't mind what happened to them.

* * *

Marth yawned and looked at his clock. 9:30. He'd given up on Meta Knight, considering he completed his mission and that Meta Knight no longer seemed to get up at 5:00 anymore. Speaking of Meta Knight, the puffball and Bowser seemed to get along very well recently. Marth was curious as to why, but he decided he had already invaded enough of Meta Knight's privacy.

He stretched his arms yawned again. As he started to get up, he noticed Ike's bed was empty. Well, the mercenary did get up at this hour. But, before Marth could stand up, Ike bursted out of the closet. Upon looking at the mercenary, Marth bursted out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Ike yelled, clad in a pink outfit. Marth couldn't stop laughing at how stupid Ike looked and nearly rolled of his bed. Ike had enough and threw one of Marth's outfits at the prince. Marth stopped laughing and looked at what Ike threw at him. It took him only five seconds to realize those were his clothes.

Marth immediately rushed into the closet and gasped at what he saw. All of his outfits, even the casual ones he had, even his beloved Glaceon and Flareon T-shirt, they were all pink. There was hot pink, light pink, salmon, even some purplish pink. Ike laughed at the prince's reaction and Marth shot him a glare.

"I'm not the one wearing pink!" Marth exclaimed. "Speaking of which…" The prince ran out of his closet and quickly grabbed his phone. With it, he took several pictures of Ike, including some of where the mercenary was about to choke him. Marth jumped out of the way, and quickly saved all the photos.

"Delete those, now!" Ike demanded.

"No way! I can use these to blackmail you!" Marth said.

"Marth I swear I will-"

"If you come any closer to me, I will upload all these pictures to Smashbook. All I have to do is press a button and they're uploaded." Marth warned. Ike took a step back.

"Good. Now let's go strangle Olimar."

* * *

Pit was upset.

_Very_ upset.

Not only did he wake up with a headache that morning, but the poor angel was nearly blinded when he opened his closet. Pink, in all kinds of shades, invaded his eyeballs and made his headache worse. Pit rubbed his eyes and looked back into his closet. His jaw fell to the floor.

All of his clothes were only supposed to be freshly washed, but instead they were no longer white but hot pink! What moron thought it was okay to put a red sock in the washing machine?! Olimar. Pit snarled. The spaceman was going to pay. Pit was already sometimes called girly around the smash mansion, but if everyone saw him wearing that…

"Oh, Palutena! If they saw me in pink, I'd tip the scale and rank number 1 as 'most girly' right above Marth!" Pit exclaimed in horror. He did not want to be on the top of _that_ list. Only Marth belonged on the top of that list. Pit didn't know what to do. He had already dropped his only not-pink outfit down the laundry shoot in his bathroom (how convenient is that?).

All Pit had on now were his black shorts. Lucky for him, he had accidentally left them on his bed when he meant to wear them yesterday. But yesterday was cold so he wore pants instead. Pit looked at the other black shorts he had. The angel immediately slammed his forhead into his wall.

Even they were pink.

* * *

Roy had just been supposedly 'visiting' the smash mansion. Well, that wasn't really true considering he never left since Melee was over. He was kicked out about three times by Mario, saying that Roy didn't live there anymore, so each time Roy was forced to stay away from the mansion for three months. But he always came back eventually, and Mario had just given up. Forcing Link to move in with Zelda, and Toon Link to move in with the other kids, Mario gave Roy his own room.

Now that the explaining is done, onto what was happening. Roy opened his closet to find nothing but pink. He figured that Olimar accidentally gave him Peach's clothes, but then he saw the armor and…

"Oh gods. Olimar is going to die." Roy left his room, clad in pink, and with all the luck in the world the first person he met was Marth, and Ike. Marth instantly bursted out laughing at Roy, the prince was obviously enjoying getting to see the dignified swordsmen in pink.

"First Ike, and now you Roy! Oh this is just too good!" Marth said.

"I'm not the one wearing blue fluffy, penguin, pajama pants." Roy said.

"Don't even try Roy; you know pink armor is worse." Marth said.

Roy groaned.

* * *

Link stood there, looking into his closet. There was only one thing running through his mind: _"Kill Olimar. Kill Olimar. Kill Olimar."_

All of his clothes, even his beloved hat, which Zelda forced him to have washed, were pink. As freakishly pink as pink could get. Pinker than Peach's room. Pinker than Kirby, even.

"They get the point." Link said. Shut up. Poor Link had nothing else to wear, and he was forced to wear the wretched pink clothes. His precious hat was pink as well.

Olimar was _so_ going to get it.

"Hey Link?" Zelda said as she came in. Link was forced to watch her laugh at his pink clothes.

"What happened?" Zelda asked, calming down a bit.

"Olimar is a jackass." Link replied.

"Oooh, I feel sorry for Olimar. But don't complain. At least you're not the only one suffering." Zelda said. Link looked at her questioningly. Zelda pointed out the door and Link walked outside. There, he saw Ike, Pit, and Roy, all in pink as well. Link looked at Ike who looked extremely pissed.

"I know this is terrible, Ike, but you don't have to _that_ pissed." Link said.

"Yes I do! You know why?! Because of this," Ike motioned to his pink outfit, "and _that_," he pointed to Marth who was still in pajamas and keeping a safe distance from Ike, "All my dignity, OUT THE WINDOW!" Ike finished.

"What did you do, Marth?" Link asked.

"I've taken pictures of all of you guys in pink, so I can use this as blackmail in the future. Ike tried to take my phone, so I posted a picture of him in pink on Smashbook." Marth said. Link understood who had more power in this room/hall/whateveritwas.

Marth finished his laughing and said, "I was the only one smart enough to keep my non-pink clothes on. Even though these are still embarrassing, sweet Naga, if you morons saw me in pink…"

Ike finished, "The insults would never end."

Marth nodded. "So, yeah. But I'm just as pissed as you guys are about this whole pink situation."

"Can we just go KILL Olimar now?" Pit asked in rage.

"Yes, let's go." Ike said. Zelda watched as the five swordsmen stormed out of the hall. She felt really bad for Olimar. One thing was for sure,

Olimar was never going to make the mistake of letting a pikmin fall in the washer again.

* * *

**Later, Capt falco- I mean, Fabulous, patted them all on the back and yelled proudly, "REAL MEN WEAR PINK!"**


	17. You Wanted Random? You Got Random

**Dark-dullahan: Really? You'll actually draw that? Cool! Let me know when it's finished! And maybe you could put a pissed Samus in the background on her Skarmory! (I'm trying to hide my excitment, no one's ever said something like that before.)**

**I see how on my profile it says that someone voted for 'Random Shit'. So here's that:**

* * *

After the pink clothes incident, Olimar certainly learned his lesson, and everyone clothes returned to normal… almost. Ike clothes were unfortunately purplish, but the others were fine. Pit's just had to be bleached, Roy got lucky, and Link's were only a little brownish. Meta Knight was laughing a little next to Ike on the couch and Ike began to get aggravated.

"What are you laughing at?" He demanded.

"You'll see." Meta Knight simply said. Ike raised an eyebrow but jumped when he heard a loud yell.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKEEEEE!"

Ike turned to Meta Knight who said, "Well, that's my cue to leave. Bye!"

Meta Knight flew out an open window before Ike could grab him. Ike stared after the knight until he felt wind hit his neck. Ike froze as he heard a sound similar to that of a _very_ pissed dragon breathing down his neck. He turned his head and what he saw made him unsure if he should laugh or cower in fear.

Because there Marth stood, right in front of Ike in a pink outfit. Apparently someone recolored Marth's clothes again, but that was not what Ike was going to laugh at, no. Matching Marth's outfit, was his hair. His hot pink hair.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Marth snarled.

Oh gods, why did Marth think Ike caused that? "Nothing! I didn't do it, I swear!" Ike panicked.

"Yeah right! This has you written all over it! You did this to get revenge on me for yesterday!" Marth yelled.

"Did, what? Exactly?" Ike asked.

"You put pink hair dye in my shampoo!" Marth yelled furiously.

"Pink hair dye in your shampoo? Why didn't I think of that?"

A blood vessel could be seen on Marth's head; he was getting really angry. "Ike! Don't act like you didn't do it! I know you did!"

"But I didn't! I swear!"

Meta Knight listened to them argue from outside the window. He chuckled at Marth's obvious anger, but felt bad for Ike. Meta Knight, if you haven't guessed already, put pink hair dye in Marth's shampoo. He did it to get back at the prince for invading his privacy. But he didn't intend for Ike to get blamed. He had hoped that Marth might blame Red, or Toon Link even. He could hear Ike run out of the room, Marth in pursuit. Maybe he should help…

"IKE! I WILL KILL YOU!" Marth yelled at Ike.

Ike ran as fast as he could down the hall. He knew he could probably overpower Marth, but there was nothing scarier than a woman's rage. And Marth's rage was close enough to count as a woman's. Ike stopped running, however, when he heard a loud clank from behind him. He turned around and saw Marth slowly fall backwards after running right into Meta Knight's sword.

Meta Knight looked at Ike and said, "Sorry, didn't mean for you to get blamed. Was hoping Red would. Bye!"

Meta Knight was right to run off like that, because Ike was instantly chasing after him, sword in hand.

* * *

Meta Knight looked behind him and sighed when he saw Ike still chasing him. The mercenary was fast and had a lot of stamina. How was Meta Knight going to shake him off? Meta Knight thought for a bit, and came up with an idea. If he could just find Bowser…

Meta Knight gasped when he saw the large reptile, and instantly flew beside him. Ike stopped when he saw Bowser and glared at Meta Knight.

"Yo, dis guy bothering you Meta Knight?" Bowser asked. Ike gasped in shock when Meta Knight nodded, and Bowser glared at Ike.

"Oh shi-" Bowser blasted a fireball at Ike, who ran off, on fire. Meta Knight smiled under his mask. It was nice to have the giant turtle protect him. Though Meta Knight could clearly protect himself, it was still fun to be even more intimidating because you were friends with a giant dragon turtle. Much like how Marth became a heck of a lot more intimidating when he caught Rayquaza. Bowser and Meta Knight started to walk together down the hall.

"Why was he chasing you?" Bowser asked.

"I nearly got him killed when Marth thought Ike was the one who put pink hair dye in his shampoo." Meta Knight replied.

"Nice." Bowser said. After a while, Bowser spoke up again. "You've been acting a little less, a lot less, actually, uptight lately. Why is that?" He asked.

"Uptight? What's that supposed to mean?" Meta Knight asked.

"You know, you used to be all quiet, mysterious, quick to anger, wise, stuff like that. But you've been the total opposite lately. Why?" Bowser asked again.

"I don't know. Ever since I tried being annoying to Samus, I've just loosened up a bit. Sometimes acting out of character is fun. It relieves stress and for me, makes me feel young again." Meta Knight replied.

"How old are you?" Bowser asked.

"Heh-heh, I may allow two people to know what's under my mask, but my age I will never say. No one will ever learn of my age until I die. That's a secret I'm taking to the grave." Meta Knight said.

"Okay. Wait, someone else knows what's under your mask?"

"Marth does. I only let him so he would stop bothering me when I'm trying to eat in peace."

"...I'm not even gonna ask."

* * *

The next day, with his hair as well as his clothes back to their normal blue, Marth got up at 4:00, just to surprise Meta Knight. He figured that's when the knight got up now, at least. What was Marth's surprise? Well, he was going to greet Meta Knight wearing a mask of his own. His Awakening mask, that is. Marth thought it would be quite funny; just walking over Meta Knight and greeting him. He wondered what Meta Knight would think about his mask, and how the knight wasn't the only one who wore one. Pit and Samus already knew of Marth's mask, but he was able to stop them and shut them up before Ike found out.

All boring facts aside, Marth headed for the kitchen, wearing his mask. As he was heading there, however, he could hear talking. Was Meta Knight with someone? As Marth got closer he thought he could hear music too.

"What?" Marth mumbled. As soon as he looked into the kitchen, his jaw dropped and his eyeballs burned.

_"Oh gods! MY EYEBALLS!"_ Marth was speechless so he screamed in his head. Here's what he saw:

"It's time to begin, isn't it?"

"I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit,"

"I'm just the same as I was…"

Bowser and Meta Knight were singing along to a song that was playing on an ipod on the counter that had a cover on it that looked like flames. Bowser didn't have his shell on and Meta Knight just looked like a blue Kirby; no mask, no amour, no cape, no sword. They both appeared to be cooking something as they sang, too.

"Now don't you understand, I'm never changing who I a-"

They stopped singing when they saw Marth, who was on the verge of vomiting. Time seemed to stop and the three just stood there as the bacon that was being cooked burned. Bowser quickly tried to save the bacon and Meta Knight continued staring at Marth.

"That wasn't what it looked like." He said.

"Meta Knight, don't even try. You guys don't even have to hurt because seeing what I just saw was punishment enough." Marth said.

"What's with the mask?" Meta Knight asked. "Wait, Fire Emblem: Awakening, right? That guy really is you?"

Marth stared at Meta Knight. "Looks like we all know one of each other's secrets now, huh?"

"Yep." Bowser said.

"So...?"

* * *

Later, Ike, frustrated because Marth's alarm clock woke him up at a disturbing hour, couldn't go back to sleep. He figured Marth was in the kitchen so he headed there.

Upon seeing Marth, Meta Knight, and Bowser all singing 'Good Time' by Owl City, he immediately headed back to his room, got in bed, and wrote it all off as just a bad dream.

* * *

**Where did everyone go? I haven't gotten many reviews lately. Oh well...**

**I forgot what I was going to say...**


	18. The Cat and The Angel

**Dark-dullahan: I like that idea. Be sure to tell me when you get the picture done.**

**Oh, I was just going to leave my author's note blank when I realized I have an announcement...**

**100 REVIEWS! HELL YEAH!**

**Except, I'm not that excited. I get 100 reviews for the first time ever, and I'm not that excited. Why? Because I already cheered with joy when I realized I had only, what was it? 12 chapters and 83 reviews maybe? Ah well, I just already cheered myself out when that happened. But alas, triple digits is a big accomplishment for me. I didn't even even that before on my other account. So a big w00t for me. Sorry, I'm just too tired to be cheerful. Zzzzz...**

* * *

_Boom! Crash!_

It was late on a Friday night at the Smash Mansion, and very few were up. Only about six smashers were up, those six being, Ike, Pit, Marth, Zelda, Roy, and Luigi. They were waiting by the front door, which was open, and they were staring out into the storm with worried expressions. Pit shivered when a cold wind came by and he wrapped his wings around him. Zelda and Luigi looked the most worried, with Zelda staring out into the storm, as if waiting for someone to come. Luigi was pacing back and fourth mumbling things.

"He didn't have to do that… I hope he's okay… I should've gone to find her… I should've never let her out of my sight… That should be going to find her…"

Marth put a reassuring hand on the plumber's shoulder. "It'll be fine. I'm certain Link will come back okay with Boo. They'll both be fine." He said. Luigi nodded and smiled thankfully for Marth's words.

"Hey… Look!" Pit exclaimed. Everyone looked out into the storm and saw a beast running towards the door. Something dangled in its jaws and it raced for them.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed. Link, in wolf form, dashed into the mansion, and everyone surrounded him.

"Are you okay? Did you find her?" Luigi asked. Link nodded and gently set the little thing he held in his jaws down. Boo shivered and sneezed as she curled up into a ball; continuing to shiver as she tried to keep warm.

"Boo!" Luigi exclaimed and picked her up. He held her tight to give her warmth, and Boo licked his face. She turned to Link and barked, thanking him, though only Link could understand.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Zelda said. Link smiled, though he couldn't talk, he seemed to be saying that there was nothing to worry about.

"Geez Link! You smell like wet dog!" Roy joked. Link gave a hearty bark and looked as if he was about to shake himself off. All the others backed off, save for Marth, who didn't get the message. Link shook himself dry, soaking Marth in the process.

"Hey!" Marth exclaimed. Everyone laughed and Marth grumbled.

"I'll go get some towels." Ike said and left. After Ike brought the towels and everyone that was wet got dried off, they all said goodnight to each other and went to bed. However, they forgot about the front door being open.

_"Mrrph?"_ A cat, a small Snowshoe to be exact, walked in through the doors and shook himself off.

"Mroow?" He meowed, looking around. Seeming to decide that this was a good place to live, he walked around until he found a nice couch to sleep under.

* * *

The next day everyone went on with their business whether it be brawling, reading, inventing _*cough*Lucario*cough*_, or beating up a pervert for hiding in their room. However, throughout the day, many seemed to notice the Snowshoe just wandering around. Many were puzzled when they saw the cat, but they mostly brushed it off and ignored it.

However, after seeing the cat three times, Pit decided to find out where this cat came from and what its deal was. Knowing that Mario probably knew about it, Pit went off to find the plumber. Mario was in his office, checking the bills and other important documents. Pit knocked on the door and Mario let him in.

"Yes?" Mario asked.

"Hey Mario. Listen, do you know anything about cat, just, wandering around the mansion?" Pit asked.

Mario took his glasses off and looked at Pit. "A cat, just wandering around?"

"Yeah."

"Hm… No I haven't heard of such a thing. Is there one?"

"Do you think I would have asked you if there wasn't?"

"Don't get smart with me. No, I don't know about a cat being in the mansion. The only pets that aren't Pokémon in this mansion are Cheerio and Boo. Now shoo. I have important stuff to do." Mario pushed Pit out of his office and shut the door. Pit's wings drooped; if Mario didn't know about the cat, who did? Pit thought about it for a moment.

"Peach!" He said aloud. "No… If Peach got a cat she surely would have shown Mario." As Pit thought some more, something brushed against his legs. Looking down he saw the silver snowshoe kitten.

Wait, kitten? This wasn't a cat! It was a kitten!

"Mew!"

An adorable kitten! Pit reached down to pick up the little furball, but the kitten dashed off before Pit could grab him.

"Hey! Come back!" Pit said and chased the kitten. The little scrap was fast; Pit could hardly keep up with him as he ran down the halls.

"Slow down, little kitten!"

Olimar was calmly washing the walls with some help from some blue pikmin. Someone, aka Toon Link, had splattered mud on the wall. Why mud? Olimar thought it had something to do with that Larvitar Toon Link seemed really fond of. He was just about done getting all the mud off the wall and into the bucket he had nearby, when a small kitten ran past. Olimar backed up a bit and looked in the direction the kitten came from. Pit came storming by, accidentally knocking a purple pikmin into the bucket. The impact sent the bucket flying right into the wall Olimar had just cleaned, spilling the mud back on the wall and causing the bucket to land right on Olimar.

"Sorry!" Pit yelled as he continued chasing the kitten. A blue pikmin got mad and threw down the sponge he had. He pushed another pikmin over and stormed off.

"Come on, ya little fuzzball, stop running!" Pit continued to pursue the kitten, who seemed to have boundless energy. He was zig this way, then zag that way, and then suddenly change his mind and decide to go under Pit's legs leaving the angel confused for a moment but quickly back to chasing him.

"Slow the fudge down!" Pit said in a whiney tone. "And stop moving like a Zigzagoon!" The kitten quickly dashed down another hall and Pit slid a little when he tried to make the sharp turn. Pit was completely focused on the kitten, determined not to lose sight of it. So as he ran by smashers, he ignored their curses and anything he may have knocked over.

One of which was Mr. Game and Watch, who had been assigned to take a couple of Bob-ombs to the storage room. When Pit ran by, Mr. Game and Watch exclaimed a beep and the Bob-ombs went flying above him. He quickly caught all of them before they could explode except for one, which was lit, and walking straight for Mr. Game and Watch, who had all the other Bob-ombs in his hands.

"BLEEP!" Pit ducked as Mr. Game and Watch went flying over his head and crashed out a window.

"Sorry!" Pit winced and kept chasing the kitten.

Mr. Game and Watch floated gently down onto the ground thanks to his parachute. His arms were crossed as he landed and if he had a face in which emotion could be seen, he'd look pissed.

The kitten kept running until it reached a dead end.

"Got cha." Pit said. The kitten looked fearfully at Pit, until it noticed the light coming from a door that was opened just a crack. The kitten jumped for it, and squeezed himself in. Pit gasped and quickly opened the door that was right next to him. He dashed in, chasing the kitten as he ran behind what appeared to be a bookshelf.

"What the?" Marth said when Pit and the kitten suddenly ran in. Pit obviously was focused on the kitten and didn't even realize where he was. Marth was surprised to see Pit, as he thought hardly anyone knew that there was an actual library in the Smash Mansion. Marth didn't even think Peach knew about it. But Marth noticed the kitten Pit was chasing and put two-and-two together. Pit was frantically trying to catch this kitten, but it was harder to catch than a cheetah. The kitten quickly jumped up and started climbing one of the surprisingly large bookshelves.

"Where do ya think you're going?" Pit asked and flew up to the kitten. Marth looked panicked when Pit grabbed the kitten and held onto the bookshelf.

"Got ya. Finally." Pit sighed.

"Pit! Get down from there quickly!" Marth exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh hey Marth! Why do you want me to get down?" Pit asked, leaning outwards. Pit was pretty high up; the kitten could climb as fast as it could run.

"Pit! You are going to-"

_CREEEEEEEEEEAK!_

"GAH!" Pit exclaimed as the bookshelf started to tip.

"-tip over the bookshelf." Marth finished.

The bookshelf was tall, very tall, maybe twenty feet tall. Pit flew away as the bookshelf fell, only to meet wall which was also lined with books. The incredibly large bookshelf hit the wall, all of the books falling out of both of them. Pit exclaimed a curse and quickly shielded the kitten as the books fell. Just as a book that looked like two dictionaries in one was about to fall on Pit, Marth quickly pulled the angel out of harms way and all the books fall with a deafening thump. Pit held the kitten close as he shook with fright. Pit was shaking so badly, he looked like he was standing in the middle of a blizzard; which was how he felt, too.

"Pit!" Marth exclaimed, causing thee angel to jump. "You need to be more careful. You could've been killed!" Marth was surprised when Pit suddenly hugged him.

"You saved my life! Thank you Marth!" The angel said.

"You're welcome. Now get off, I don't do hugs." Marth said. It let go and looked at the kitten in his hands. He was shaking just as much as Pit once was.

"Aw, you poor thing." Pit said and petted the kitten.

"Where did fuzzball come from?" Marth asked.

"I don't know. I was wondering the same thing. Which is why I chased him here in the first place."

"So you don't know if it belongs to someone?"

"I think he's a stray. Because Mario said he knew nothing about him."

"Well then I guess he's yours, Pit." Marth said.

"What? Uh, I'm not sure, after what I just went through. Maybe you could take him?" Pit asked.

"Heh-heh. Very funny. I have a Rayquaza to look after, I baby-sit Link's hedgehog a lot, and I have to watch out for Red! As cute as fuzzball here is, I can't take care of him." Marth said. "Besides, you just went through all that trouble. Why not take him for yourself?"

Pit nodded. "Okay. I will."

"What's his name going to be?"

"Fuzzball. Because you called him that."

"Okay… Cute name, I guess." Marth said.

"Hey, Marth? What do we do about all these books?" Pit asked.

Marth looked at what were probably 1,000 books piled on top of each other under a bookshelf that was leaning against the wall.

"Eh… Just, leave them. I'm not even going to bother Olimar about it." Marth said.

"Good idea." Pit said after he examined the pile. Suddenly, Pit noticed something.

"Wait, we have a library?"


	19. APRIL FOOLS!

**DREAMCAKES! I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA! Arceus, I've probably just depressed a lot of people.  
****Dreamcakes: I told you to let me do the author's note! I would have made it less serious sounding and more moronic!  
Yeah, okay. But why did you tell me to do that in the first place?!  
Dreamcakes: Why did you even do it in the first place? Look, at least somebody got the joke. Well, with your author's note it sounded more like DEATH.  
Just shut up and let me do my thing. Ahem...**

**APRIL FOOLS SUCKERS! **

**What? You thought I'd really quit this crap? Hell no! Even if my life WAS stressful I wouldn't quit this! I'd probably quit Dreamcakes. *in background* HEY! Just kidding dream. My life isn't stressful at all. I've got all the free time in the world. Literally. My life is nothing but writing and reading reviews and playing video games. But alas, I apologize if I gave you a heart attack. If I did, IT WAS ALL DREAMCAKES FAULT. THIS WHOLE THIS WAS HER IDEA. "Tyler will you just shut up!" She says. Oh, and she also wrote this chapter. Apparently she has HAD this whole thing planned months ago. About maybe two months to be exact. So uh... sorry for the depression and laugh at this April Fools Day special written by my girlfriend, Dreamcakes.**

**Oh, and congrats to KHIAB who called April Fools on me. (Thank goodness someone got it or else _I_ might have had a heart attack)**

* * *

It was a peaceful and relaxing day. The birds sung merrily, the flowers blossomed, and deer ran joyfully through the meadows. But while that was happening somewhere else in the world, Marth was having a hell of a day, literally. Not as in a great day, more like this day could be compared to hell. And it wasn't the events of this day either, as everything was going smoothly and perfectly for him(so far). It was the date of the day that was going to ruin Marth's life even more.

"Heya Marth!" Roy said as he walked over to the prince.

Marth turned a page in his book. "Yes, Roy?"

"Zelda told me that she wanted to tell you about her feelings for you, but she said she was too shy."

Marth instantly closed his book and listened to Roy.

"So, she told me to pass on the message. Here's what she said: My dearest Marth, though you may think of me as happy when I'm with Link, I'm not. If the truth be told, I'm suffering. I-"

"Roy, just skip the poem, I'm dying of suspense." Marth said.

"Fine, geez. Zelda just dumped Link and wants to be in a relationship with you." Roy finished. Marth instantly jumped out of his chair in cheer. Hollering cries of joy and running around like an idiot, Marth was lucky he was in the library and only Roy was there to watch. Although it was painful to watch.

"SHE LOVES ME! SHE LOVES ME! I KNEW IT!" Marth exclaimed. He ran over and hugged Roy in joy.

"Gah… Marth… Stop…" Roy wheezed. He struggled to talk as the prince bear hugged him. "She… also said… something else…"

Marth dropped Roy and looked at him. "What? What did she say?" He asked eagerly. Roy motioned for Marth to come closer so he could whisper in the prince's ear. Marth was puzzled, considering they were alone in a library, but did so. Roy cupped his hand and whispered in Marth's ear,

"_April fools._"

Roy bursted out laughing as Marth's whole world just crumbled. "AHAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE!" Roy yelled very loudly as he laughed.

_WHAM!_

Marth hit Roy so hard; the general was slammed straight through the wall of the library. Marth walked over to Roy who was lying in a mess of bricks.

"That was for lying," Marth picked up a brick and dropped it on Roy's you-know-what. "And _that_ was for lying about Zelda!"

Roy lied on the floor in pain and squeaked out, "So totally worth it."

* * *

Pit skipped merrily through the halls. He had heard from Roy that today was a day called April Fools day. The general explained that it was where one tricks their friends and then tell them 'April Fools'. Pit didn't understand this human tradition, but apparently it wasn't just for humans. He had seen Falco doing it to Fox, King Dedede tricking Wario, and he even saw Pikachu doing it to Squirtle. Or so he thought. Pit thought that maybe he could give it a try, but he had no idea what to do. Pit looked at his kitten by side. The little scrap had no problem keeping up with Pit. Pit stopped skipping, and his kitten let out a yawn. Looking at those teeth it had, an idea came to Pit's head.

"Come on, Fuzzball. Let's go pay a visit to Cheerio."

As that happened, Samus walked around the mansion looking for Ike. She had a great April fools trick in mind for him. Earlier she saw Peach fool Mario by telling him she was pregnant, and of course the plumber nearly fainted but sighed in relief when Peach told him April Fools. Samus asked if she could do the same thing to Ike, but twist it a little. Peach said sure but she wanted to see the mercenary's reaction. So now Samus and Peach were both looking for Ike, and they quickly found the mercenary.

"Ike!" Samus called him.

Ike turned his head and looked at Samus. "Samus?" He asked as Samus and Peach walked over.

"Need something?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you something." Samus said.

"What is it?" Ike asked.

"Well…"

"Oh just tell him, Samus!" Peach giggled.

"Fine. Ike, I'm pregnant." Samus said. Ike dropped his sword as well as his jaw and his eyes went wider than Toon Link's.

"C-come again?!" He exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant." Samus said. Ike resisted the urge to vomit for some unknown reason.

"A-and, who is the…?"

"Marth."

Ike stared at Samus wide eyed and in complete silence.

"So… Yeah, that's what I came to tell you. I'm pregnant and Marth's the father." Samus said. Samus could tell by the look in Ike's eyes that he was no longer listening.

"Ahem, will you excuse me for a moment. I'm going to go_ congratulate_ Marth." Ike said and picked up his sword harshly. He swung open the door to the room and slammed it shut.

"Wait! I was- He's gone. Do you think Marth'll be okay?" Samus asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully." Peach said.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"Link! Link! Calm down! It's okay!"

"IT IS NOT OKAY!"

"Palutena, Link! Shut up!"

"CHEERIO!"

"Link! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Link glared at Pit with all his fury. "Where is that little shit-ball of yours? I'll wring its neck, cut its fur off, skin it, and feed it to Boo!" He yelled.

"Viridi's insults, Link! You wouldn't do that!" Pit exclaimed.

"HE. ATE. CHEERIO. LITTLE SHIT'S GONNA DIE." Link snarled. Pit thanked his goddess that he put Fuzzball in his room. Link looked back down at the 'supposed remains' of Cheerio on the floor.

"Cheerio! I will avenge you!" He wailed.

_"Apparently three shed quills, a tiny chicken bone, and a little kitten fur are convincing."_ Pit thought to himself. _"Well, I suppose this should be where I say it."_

"Hey, Link?" Pit said.

"WHAT." Link snapped. Pit handed Link the spiked ball that he had been hiding this whole time.

"April Fools!" Pit exclaimed. Link gently picked up Cheerio, put her back in her cage, took out his sword and looked at Pit.

"I'm *gulp* gonna go now." Pit said. "YIPE!" He quickly ran out the door as Link chased him.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK! COME HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

* * *

"Hey Marth!" Fox yelled as he ran over to the moping prince who was sitting at a table outside.

Marth lifted his head and said, "What?"

"Did ya hear? You're gonna be replaced!" Fox exclaimed joyfully.

"WHAT?!" Marth exclaimed.

"Yeah, that Lucina chick is gonna replace you! Since she already looks so much like you, it would be pointless to have you and her here. Mario says you have a week to pack up and leave." Fox said. Marth stared at him blankly.

"R-really?" He asked.

"Yep!"

The prince couldn't believe it. He was going to be kicked out? And then replaced? "I don't believe it…" He whispered.

"Aw, don't feel bad Marth. You can stay like Roy does, I'm sure!" Fox said.

"Stay?! Why the hell would I stay?! I WANT to go! Do you know how much I hate these people?!" Marth exclaimed. "If I can leave, I won't have to be bothered by Ike! Or Roy! Or even that bastard Link! I'M FREE!"

Fox jumped back a bit as Marth cheered. "Well this isn't what I expected. Plan failed. April Fools Marth." Fox said, disappointed that his plan didn't go the way he thought it would. Marth collapsed on the ground and cursed Fox as he walked off.

"I hate April Fools day!" He exclaimed.

"MARTH!" The prince got up and turned around.

"Kuso!" He exclaimed when he saw a pissed Ike running at him. Marth tried to run but Ike grabbed his cape.

"Damn this cape!" Marth exclaimed. Ike glared at Marth straight in the eyes and the prince didn't dare move.

"What the hell is WRONG with you?!" Ike asked.

"What? What did I do?!" Marth whimpered.

"I warned you about Samus, but you didn't listen, DID YOU?!"

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about! Naga, don't kill me!"

"Don't act stupid! You got her pregnant didn't you?!"

Marth looked up at Ike. "What? What are you talking about, I don't even like Samus!" He exclaimed.

"So you do this to her, and don't even like her?! That's sick Marth!" Ike yelled.

Marth then realized what happened. "Oh, I see. Samus was just pulling an April Fools prank on you."

"April Fools? What the heck is that?" Ike asked.

"Samus lied to you. She was just joking."

"Who the hell DOES that?!" Ike exclaimed.

"Many people…" Marth muttered under his breath.

"What? Oh, I see. You're just making stuff up to confuse me so I won't kill you!"

Marth panicked. "Ike! I-I swear! I'm telling the truth!"

"Prepare to be killed, prince!"

Marth quickly got up and ran for his life as Ike chased him.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

* * *

After Ike beat Marth senseless and Samus told Ike what really happened, Ike forgave Samus and walked away. Samus apologized to Marth who just groaned in response. After Samus left, Marth painfully got off the ground and brushed himself off. As he did so, Rayquaza's pokeball fell out of his pocket, and Marth facepalmed.

"Why and HOW do I forget that I have a RAYQUAZA to protect me?" Marth whined. He picked the pokeball up and looked around. An idea came to his head when he saw Red walking around with his Charizard.

_"Well, maybe I can April Fools someone."_ Marth smirked and walked over to Red.

"Hey Red." He said. Red turned to Marth and glared.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You know what? I'm tired of Rayz. And this whole fighting between us is pointless. Just take the dragon." Marth said and handed Red the Master Ball.

"Wow, really?" Red asked as he held the ball in his hands. Marth nodded and popped the Master Ball out of Red's hand.

"Nope. April Fools." He said.

Red chuckled. "Sick 'em, Charizard." Charizard roared at Marth who rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, I have Rayz. Like your Charizard can hurt me." Marth threw the Master Ball on the ground but nothing happened.

"What the?"

Red chuckled again causing Marth to turn his head and look at the trainer. He gasped when he saw what was in Red's hand. Marth picked up the pokeball he threw down and saw how it was just _painted_ to look like a Master Ball. Red held Rayquaza's _real_ pokeball in his hand.

"How did you-"

"April Fools, Marth." Charizard roared again and Marth screamed and ran.

"April Fools."

* * *

**Gah, you just gotta love April Fools Day! It's my second favorite holiday right under St. Patrick's Day, because who doesn't love getting lied to by your friends and family and also getting pinched rather harshly by the same people because you forgot to wear green? Arceus curse those days.**

**I'm sorry again If I scared you guys, (gee, thanks a lot Dreamcakes, I probably lost a lot of readers too.) but I assure you, I WILL NEVER QUIT! Maybe. The future is unpredictable you know? You never know I could be hit by a car and-**

**Dreamcakes: SHUT UP! You might jinx yourself.**

**Okey... Well, that's it for today. Have a happy April Fools Day! May you fool many and not get tricked by any! **


	20. End of a Rivalry

**I'M BAAAACK! WHO MISSED ME? *crickets* No one? Oh... Replies to reviews:**

**Yokan again: Well, we can only hope...  
The almighty epic NO: Krazykat? Who are you talking... about...? Well crap. Big news everybody! Dreamcakes is actually Krazykat12! She is going to kill me for telling you! Why did she keep that a secret? I don't know, ask her.  
Pichu 904: XD Oh, wow. Your stupidity is hilarious. One, I believe what I want to believe, two, they got them from the storage room, WHERE ELSE? And three, Ike, Link, and Roy only know this much about pokemon: They come out of red and white balls and when you throw them out they kick ass. Sometimes. They only know as much about pokemon as sending them out in a brawl goes. Why? GEE, I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE BECAUSE THEY DON'T COME FROM THE POKEMON UNIVERSE?**

**Wow, I have never seen such stupidity... Anyways, I'm back! Sorry this took so long but I kept putting this off. I would tell myself, 'Alright, time to finish this chapter TODAY.' Then about three sentences later, "MEHHH, THIS IS TO HARD..." And, I would quit. But I finally finished a chapter that was supposed to be posted on April 2nd. I'm so late... TT^TT But, alas, i finished it, and that is all that matters.**

**Well, if you haven't noticed, which I'm sure most of you haven't, I have posted a new poll on my profile. That poll is going to determine the next chapter so if you wanna see the mext chapter, VOTE ON IT. I ain't picking Ike's pet! You guys pick. I expect at least 7 more votes after people read this chapter. At least 7. That would make me feel better. And I swear, if all seven votes go to Meta Knight, I'm gonna kill someone. That choice is a JOKE. Like Meta Knight would allow Ike to keep him as a pet! So, go and vote, and read the chapter. Thanks!**

* * *

After a terrible April Fools Day, all Marth wanted to do was sit down, relax, and plot a way to kill Red later for stealing Rayz. But of course, the universe would not allow that. It was not going to allow anyone a moment's peace today.

"AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA!"

"What in the name of Naga what that?!" Marth exclaimed.

Sonic was resting peacefully against the wall in the living room when Pit suddenly bursted through the wall.

"HIYA!"

"BWOASHIT!" Sonic exclaimed and fainted.

"HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI-" Pit continued to yell as he ran around the living room. Roy grabbed the angel and slapped him.

"CALM DOWN!" He yelled.

"Ow…" Pit said, rubbing his cheek.

"Pit, what has gotten into you?" Marth asked.

"I, I, I, I, I ate all m-m-my Easter cand-d-dy today." Pit said while shaking with energy.

"Uh-oh." Ike said. Pit instantly ran over Roy and bursted through another wall, leaving a Pit shaped hole there. Fox shakily looked through it at the others.

"What the heck was that?" He asked in a sort-of whisper.

"Pit, on a sugar high." Falco replied.

"Oh. Wait- That's bad!" Fox exclaimed.

"We know. Geez I remember the last time this happened." Ike said.

"That wasn't pretty." Link said.

"No it was not." Samus said.

Just then, Mario walked into the room. "Alright. What moron gave Pit candy?" He asked.

"Uh, the Easter Bunny?" Ike said.

"Ike, you know there is no such thing as the Easter Bunny." Mario said.

"What?! MY LIFE IS A LIE!" Roy exclaimed and ran out of the room via wall, thus leaving a Roy shaped hole in the wall.

Mario facepalmed. "Marth, Ike, and Link. You guys are going to go hunt down Pit and knock him out. Do the same thing to Roy if you have to. I don't want anymore holes in my walls!"

"What?! Why us?" Link exclaimed.

"Because I feel like it. Hm, you know what? I changed my mind. Red, you do it." Mario said.

Red spit out his drink. "Wait, what?!" He exclaimed.

"Well, I've been getting complaints about your behavior lately, and this'll be good punishment. So go take down Pit, and Roy if needed, and alert me when you're done. Have fun!" Mario said and quickly left.

Marth looked over at Red and grinned. "Good luck with that." He said.

"You're helping me." Red said.

"What?!"

"You heard me, you're helping me."

"Why?"

"Because if you want Rayquaza back, you're going to have to help me."

Marth reached into his pocket and noticed that his pokeball was gone, again. "How do you do that?!" Marth exclaimed when he saw the pokeball in Red's hand.

Red smirked and said, "If you want him back, then help me."

"How about I just kill you and take it back?" Marth said. Charizard gave a disapproving snarl and glared at Marth.

"You can't kill me; I have him. And I'm sure your 'friends' won't help you get Rayquaza back." Red said. Marth looked at his friends; they all backed up and mouthed things similar to, 'no way, he's demented'. Marth sighed and walked over to Red.

"Fine, I'll help you. But I swear if you don't give Rayz back to me, I'll kick your ass." Marth growled.

"Same here if you don't help me. I'm not a kid you can just mess with." Red stated.

"We already figured that out Red." Ike said. Red rolled his eyes and walked out the door followed by Marth and Charizard.

"So, who do you think is gonna die first?" Falco asked.

* * *

"Damn, where is that kid?" Marth wondered as he and Red looked around the mansion.

"For an angel hyped up on sugar, he sure is quiet." Just as Red said that, an explosion went off near the lake.

"Well, I think we found him." Marth said.

"No duh." Red said sarcastically. Marth shot him a glare and the two quickly headed off for the lake. As soon as they got there, they were quickly bombarded by feathers.

"Plbt! Eww! Feathers in my mouth!" Marth exclaimed.

"Where the heck are all these, blech, feathers coming from?! Ho-oh?!" Red exclaimed. He had enough of the feathers, and sent his Charizard out.

"Blow 'em away, Charizard!" Charizard obeyed and blew all the feathers away. Marth and Red looked up and saw Pit holding a bunch of empty pillows.

"IT'S SNOWING FEATHERS!" Pit exclaimed and threw the empty pillows at them.

"Ga-ah!" Marth exclaimed when an empty pillow hit his face.

"Pit, stop flying and get down here!" Red yelled.

"How is he even flying?! He can't fly!" Marth exclaimed.

Pit stuck his tongue out at them. "LOZERZ! I'M EPIC, THAT'S-A WHY!" Pit yelled.

"I don't get it. Is he high or on a sugar rush?" Marth asked.

"I think Mr. Game and Watch drugged his candy." Red said.

Pit stuck his tongue out again. "Plbt! Catch m-m-me if you c-can!" And the angel flew off.

"After him Charizard!" Red exclaimed and hopped on his Charizard.

"HEY! What about me?!" Marth exclaimed. But Red had already flown off. "Damn him! How did he even take Rayz without me knowing in the first place?! He did it twice too!" Marth ran back to the mansion as he complained to himself.

* * *

"Where'd he go?" Red wondered as he looked around. He'd been flying for awhile, and his Charizard was getting tired. "Getting tired? Well then let's go ahead and land; I don't see him anywhere." As Charizard headed for the ground, Pit followed silently behind them. With wings like an owl's, Pit quickly snatched the purple pokeball from Red's belt.

"SHINY!" Pit exclaimed as he flew away.

"HEY! I NEED THAT TO BRIBE MARTH!" Red yelled and chased after Pit. Pit started flying backwards and blew a raspberry at Red.

"Plbt! Nya-ha-ha!"

Pit did a nose dive and Red followed him. Just before Pit hit the ground, he pulled up, and started flying really fast just a foot off the ground. He dodged several smashers as he flew around the mansion yards. Red followed in the same way but his Charizard wasn't as fast as Pit, and when Pit narrowly dodged a tree, Red and Charizard ran right into it. Marth sighed and walked over to Red whose head was sticking out of the other side of the tree, same for Charizard.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You almost had him too." Marth said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Red replied.

"While you're stuck, I think I'll be taking my Rayquaza back."

Red laughed. "Can't do that, Marth!"

Marth looked at him, puzzled. "Why is that?" He asked.

"Because Pit has your Rayquaza!" Red chuckled.

"Really?! I'm gonna kill that kid!" Marth exclaimed and ran off.

"HEY! Get me outta this tree first!" Red yelled, but Marth was already gone.

"Dammit."

* * *

Ike was peacefully enjoying sitting in the living room doing nothing. Well, not really.

"I am bored as shit!" Ike exclaimed.

"Then go do something moron and stop cursing!" Falco yelled.

Ike groaned. "There's nothing to do!"

"You can do my chores." Fox offered.

Ike glared at him. "Like hell." He spat. Link came in the room just then.

"Hey, how'd it go with Roy?" Ike asked.

"I think I broke his heart." Link replied.

Snake, who was not there earlier, gave then a very confused look.

"How, exactly?" Ike asked.

"I tried to tell him that the Easter Bunny is not real, but he didn't believe me. So then I said, 'You know how they just make up Santa Claus for the kids?' And apparently, he did not." Link said.

Snake rolled his eyes, realizing what they were talking about.

"Well, nice going, Link." Ike said.

"Shut up." Link replied. After about five minutes of absolutely nothing happening, Ike got up.

"You people are boring! I'm out." Ike said and left. Link followed him and Falco went back to his book and Snake went back to reading his newspaper. Just as Ike walked out into the hall, he was run over by Pit.

"OW!" Pit exclaimed.

"You think that hurts, try being the one you ran into!" Ike yelled. Pit jumped up, and ran off, stepping on Ike's face as he did so. Link was snickering as Ike laid on the floor.

"I'll kill that kid." And his words were echoed my Marth, who ran after Pit.

"Pit! I'll kill you if you don't give Rayz back!" Marth, however, tripped over Ike just as the mercenary was about to get up.

"Will you people please stop landing on me?!" Ike exclaimed.

"Oh I wish I had my phone." Link said as he looked at the awkward scene before him. Marth got up and Ike did as well, but getting up at the same time resulted in them getting a little too close and face-to-face. Link really wished he had his camera as the swordsmen realized how close they were. They stood there a moment and Peach walked out of a room directly across from them. She looked at the scene and went right back into the room she came out of.

"Dammit Marth! Get away from me!" Ike said and pushed Marth back. "Now Peach is probably gonna start spreading rumors or something."

Marth brushed himself off and tried to remember what he was doing. "Wait, what was I doing before I tripped over you?" Marth asked.

"Something about killing Pit?" Link said.

"Oh! Right. PIT!" Marth yelled and ran off. Ike rolled his eyes and Link walked over to him with a smirk. Ike looked at him and said, "The hell you looking at?"

"I thought you liked Samus." Link said.

"Gee, and I thought you were a guy, Mr. Elf in a dress." Ike said sarcastically.

"It's a tunic! And I am NOT an elf!" Link exclaimed.

"Yah, whatever you say, bro."

* * *

"Pit, where the heck are you? Geez, I've looked all around this mansion and haven't even seen a freaking feather." Red grumbled as he looked around outside. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going and the person he walked right into wasn't either.

"Hey watch it!" Red exclaimed.

"You should watch it!" Marth yelled.

"Oh, it's you." They both said in unison.

"I see you got out of the tree." Marth said with a smirk.

"Yeah, no help from you." Red replied.

"Well, duh." Marth said.

"Have any luck on killing him? Of course not, you can't catch him." Red said sarcastically.

"Look who's talking." Marth replied. Just before Red could say something, Pit ran by them with a rope.

"JUMPJUMPJUMPJUMPJUMPROPE!" Pit yelled and ran around them. The rope Pit had wrapped itself around Marth's ankle and the prince fell. Marth grabbed Red's shirt in a panic and the trainer was now being dragged along with the prince behind Pit.

"ROPEROPEROPERUNRUNRUN!" Pit yelled frantically as he ran through the mansion's yards, dragging Marth and Red along in the process. Pit dodged smashers, jumped over tables, and ran through the garden as he dragged them. Marth and Red would often end up tripping other smashers, hitting tables hard, and when Pit jumped over a rose bush, _ouch._ Pit sped up and started running almost as fast as Sonic, while Marth kept getting scrapes and scratches from the ground and he never let go of Red.

"Will this kid ever crash?!" Red yelled. Pit replied by falling face-first onto the ground. With the kid suddenly stopping, the rope he held flung forwards and started flying off towards the lake, Marth and Red still attached.

"Holy Arceus!" Red exclaimed when he and Marth went flying. They landed right in the top of a tree and started tumbling down its branches. The rope wrapped itself tightly around Marth, and got stuck on a large branch. Red got caught in the rope too and landed on the top of the branch as the rope swung around him and tightly tied both Marth and Red to the branch.

"Ow, AH! Geez, that really hurt-" Red stopped when he realized he couldn't move. "What the- GAH!" He could hardly move his arms; the rope had made sure that Red was securely tied to the rather large branch.

"Marth! Tell me you are on the ground!" But Red had no response.

"Marth! Can you hear me?!" Red yelled. Still, no response.

"Is he dead? YES!"

Red couldn't see it, but Marth was currently tied to the bottom of the branch and was still trying to make things out. He had hit his head on a branch really hard and also slammed his chin on another branch. His mouth hurt and he couldn't talk but Marth could see some blood dripping from it. "Eh…" He tried to say.

"Marth?"

Marth blinked several times and finally saw what was going on. "EH!" He exclaimed when he saw how far from the ground he was.

"Oh great, he's alive." Red grumbled. "Hey Marth! Use your sword and cut me out of this rope!"

"I can fear you, few know." Marth mumbled.

"What? Just cut me down!" Red shouted.

Marth spit out a tooth and said, "I can't do that."

"Why?" Red asked.

"Because I'm tied to the bottom of this branch."

Red groaned. "Darnit! How am I gonna get down?!"

"Use your pokemon moron!" Marth shouted.

"I can't! I can hardly move my arms!" Red shouted back.

"Can't they come out themselves?" Red thought about it.

"Yeah, sometimes. Charizard, get your butt out here!" No response.

"Red, I don't think they can hear you." Marth stated.

"Oh really?!" Red exclaimed.

"No, I mean I can see your belt. It's on the ground, next to my sword."

"Oh…" The two didn't say anything for a while, but then Marth spoke up.

"You know, this is all your fault." Marth said.

"My fault?!" Red exclaimed.

"Yeah, if you didn't take Rayz, then we probably wouldn't be here."

"At least I keep a better eye on my pokemon."

"Pit snatched Rayz right from you!"

"But that wasn't _my _pokemon, was it?"

"You are so annoying! Why are you so obsessed with Rayquaza, anyway?"

"I told you, Rayquaza is an epic beast! I've been wanting to catch it forever but then YOU just had to catch it!"

"I didn't even want him in the first place! I was just trying to save everyone!"

"No, you were just trying to impress Zelda, weren't you?!"

"That was partially the reason but still, I never wanted a Rayquaza!"

"Well too bad, because now you're going to suffer my revenge for the rest of your life!"

"I tried to give him to you!"

"You can't just GIVE people pokemon! You have to trade them!"

"I don't even care anymore Red! Rayz never even liked you when I tried to give him to you, and he sure as hell doesn't like you now! Though I hate to admit it, that dragon has grown on me, and you have zero chance of ever owning Rayquaza!" Marth exclaimed.

"I know! That is why you must suffer my revenge!" Red yelled.

"Screw your revenge! What is it even going to do for you?!" Marth shouted.

"It- uh…" Red trailed off.

"Red, what _does_ revenge do for you? You like to see me get hurt? Does it make you feel better? Or did someone tell you to do it?" Marth asked, not shouting.

"Someone told me to do it…" Red said quietly.

"What? Who?" Marth asked.

"Wolf… He saw me venting out my fury and told me what he does when someone makes him mad. He gets revenge."

"Wolf? Well that explains it." Marth mumbled. Red was thinking about what Wolf told him, but mainly about _why_ he listened to _Wolf_.

_"Getting revenge on Marth, brought out something in me. Something bad. I promised myself I wouldn't do it again, but I did."_ Red thought to himself. He sighed.

"Marth?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Marth gasped. "Uh, say again? For a moment there I thought you said-"

"I'm sorry." Red repeated. Marth tried to turn to Red but the best he could do was turn his head.

"You're what?" He asked.

"I said I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you just because you caught a pokemon I wanted."

Marth couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I shouldn't have gotten revenge on you more than once, heck, I shouldn't have done that at all. It was wrong of me. I'm sorry I took your Rayquaza and then bribed you with it. Rayquaza is yours, not mine. I'm sorry for everything." Red finished. Silence.

"And if you can't forgive me, then that's okay. I won't bother you or Rayquaza ever again." Red said. Nothing was said for a good five minutes as Marth took that all in. Marth sighed and smiled even though Red couldn't see.

"I forgive you." He said.

"Really?" Red asked.

"Yeah. All is forgiven, Red." Marth replied.

"So, the rivalry is over?"

"I guess so. I'd shake your hand on it, but I can't really do that right now."

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious." The two laughed for a bit until they realized their current situation.

"Marth, how are we going to get down?" Red asked.

"I have no idea." Marth replied.

"…"

"…"

"HELP!"

* * *

_Meanwhile at the mansion…_

"So Pit finally crashed, eh?" Ike asked.

"Yup. I just dragged him to his room. That kid is heavier than he looks." Falco said. Link's ears perked.

"Something wrong?" Ike asked.

"Did, did you guys hear something?" Link asked. Falco and Ike shook their heads.

"Huh, I guess it was nothing."

* * *

**YEP. IT'S OVER. THIS WHOLE THING IS DONE. COMPLETED. ****And I have finally decided to end it all here. This is it, guys. That's the end, of Marth and Red's rivalry, that is. Hehehe, did you start thinking I meant the whole story? Nah, I have a mission. That mission is to have this story rank third best, or at least seventh best in the brawl archives. Whether it be reviews or favorites, I want to be up there. Third place is my best chance, with seventh being my goal. I mean come on, it's not like I'll EVER beat 'SSBB Oneshots' or 'THE GAME'. Nah, I could never go that far. Those guys just outrank me so far, I could never dream of getting there. I want to at least get on the first page, which I'll have to at least get 25th place. I'm not saying I'll ever make it, but I can try. That, is my goal.**

**ENOUGH ABOUT MY HOPLESS DREAMS. I have news. Ahem, Smashemon will either be discontinued or be put on hold. I don't even know why I tried. Nobody looks at crossovers anyways. Meh. I'M OUT OF IDEAS. A-FREAKING-GAIN. And guess what? I'm making a contest! Yeah that's right, Tyler715, a guy who hardly understands what the heck contests are, is gonna make one. What is it? Well, ANYBODY WANNA WRITE A CHAPTER FOR THIS? If you want to, write a chapter for this story and I might just post it. Full credit will be given to you, an you can pick your own reward! You'll have to check my profile to see the full details. So, go check that out and VOTE ON MY POLL GOSH DARN YOU PEOPLE.**

**-Tyler715**


	21. Nag, Nag, Nag

**Welcome to the stupidest, lamest, shortest, and just plain crappy update ever. I've had NOTHING to go for the last few days, but I did get a bunch of lame ideas done. Prepare for the next few chapters to be stupid and short. Review reply,**

**12345: What? What is Marth? GAH THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME! TELL ME NOW! **

**Yeah, That's why I said 'reply' and not 'replies'. Meh, I got the idea for this chapter from a picture I saw once. I actually love the bumpers, and if you plan on fighting me on brawl PREPARED TO BE BUMPER'D. ...That made no sense whatsoever. **

**The only reason for this update is to show you guys that I'm alive. And even the great 'SSBB Oneshots' story had really short chapters. I'll stop before this note gets longer than the chapter.**

* * *

Ike looked at Marth; the prince was panting heavily. Marth had taken a lot of damage, but Ike did too. They were both at high damage and it was only a matter of time before one of them was KO'd.

"There's no way you'll win this Marth!" Ike yelled.

"Yeah right! With my speed, you're doomed!" Marth yelled back. Just then, Ike noticed a bumper appear on the stage, bounce, and it somehow set itself up.

"Hey Marth, dare you to walk into that bumper!" Ike said.

"What? Heck no!" Marth said.

"What are you scared?" Ike taunted.

"No, I'm just not stupid." Marth replied.

"You're scared! Admit it!" Ike yelled.

"I'm not falling for it Ike." Marth said.

"Bok-bok-bok!"

Marth facepalmed as Ike embarrassed himself. "Fine I'll do it." He said and started walking towards the bumper.

_"With that damage there's no way he'll-"_

"GAH!" Marth exclaimed when he was flung back from the bumper.

"GRAH!"

...Right into Ike.

* * *

"I win." Marth said when he was teleported back to the mansion.

"Only because you slammed right into me." Ike replied.

"You told me to walk into that bumper!"

"And you were stupid enough to listen!"

"Hey, who was the idiot that ran off a cliff?" Marth asked.

"I did what I had too!" Ike exclaimed.

"You also attacked me during a team battle, and you lost because of that!"

"Will you just quit your bitching?"

Marth frowned. "Hm… no. Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag."

"What are you doing?" Ike asked.

"Annoying you. Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag." Marth continued saying the same thing over and over again and Ike decided to walk away. The prince followed him however and didn't stop. Not even once. Marth followed him around all day, saying the same thing over and over.

Whether Ike be training… "Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag-"

Or watching TV… "Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag-"

Eating… "Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag-"

Or even in the bathroom, "Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag."

Finally, when Ike was walking down the hallway and Marth was still nagging at him, he snapped.

"SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUT, UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Ike yelled at the top of his lungs.

Marth stopped and stared at Ike. "No. Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, na-"

_POW!_ Ike punched Marth right in the face and the prince fell on his back.

"My face! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Marth exclaimed.

"Gods, Marth! That's what you get when you don't shut up!" Ike yelled. Marth shot him a glare and kicked Ike right in the, well, you know.

"SWEETCHEEZEITS!" Ike exclaimed and fell down. Marth stood up and glared at Ike, while still covering half his face with his hand.

"Don't you ever, EVER, touch my beautiful face again! EVER!" Marth yelled and kicked Ike again. The prince walked off, furious.

Ever since that day, Ike despised bumpers.

* * *

**Lame update is lame. ._.**


	22. Rapping

**...My cousin wrote this chapter. It's terrible. But he threatened me. Why are twelve year olds so scary? Why am I even posting this?**

* * *

Marth woke up to a terrible sound. It was like vultures screeching in his ears, the loud stomping of a T-Rex, glass breaking, and the bass of hip-hop song turned all the way up.

"Sweet Naga! What is that AWFUL noise?!" Marth exclaimed. He turned and saw Ike, who was looking at him while wearing sunglasses.

"Morning Marth!" He said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Ike. Do you know what that awful noise was?" Marth asked.

"No." Ike said. Ike didn't say anything after that, and so the prince decided to get ready for the day. For Marth, it was pretty uneventful, even for the Smash Mansion. That is until he was quietly reading in one of the living rooms and Ike suddenly came in. A terrible noise was coming from his mouth, but he stopped when he saw Marth.

"Heya Marth! Good day today isn't it?" He asked cheerfully.

"I do not believe I have ever seen you this happy before." Marth said while hiding half of his face with his book.

"I'm happy because I think I finally got it!" Ike exclaimed.

Marth raised and eyebrow. "And what would that be?" He asked.

"I think I have a shot at rapping!"

"Rapping?"

"Yup. Just listen," And that same horrid noise Marth woke up to, came screeching out of Ike's mouth. Fox, who was in the room, heard Ike and immediately yelped and dove under the couch, thinking a predator was going to eat him. Marth threw his book behind him in surprise and plugged his ears. That didn't help at all; Marth could still hear it.

"STOP! JUST STOP! NAGA YOU SUCK!" Marth yelled at the top of his lungs.

That hurt Ike's feelings. "Wh-what?" He said, suddenly becoming sad due to being bipolar.

"Wait, that was Ike?! I thought a hawk was trying to eat me!" Fox yelled from under the couch.

"I-I suck?" Ike asked.

"You're terrible!" Sonic yelled. Now Ike was really sad, and he was about to get even more sad. Roy literally kicked the living room door off its hinges and stomped into the room.

"What in the hell was that?!" He yelled.

"What, exactly?" Fox stupidly asked.

"That horrid noise! I was about to bomb the villains bathroom when I heard what sounded like a dying frog that was trying to rap!" Roy yelled.

"Ike was trying to rap, if that's what you mean." Marth said. Roy looked at Ike.

"What?" Ike asked.

"Come on, let me hear it." Roy said. Ike was reluctant but started rapping again. After two seconds Roy shut the mercenary's lips.

"NO. JUST NO. DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN." He yelled. Roy let go and backed up. "That was terrible! Awful! Don't even try any more, because what you're doing, is insulting the rapping art."

"And what would you know?" Marth asked.

Roy took a deep breath and turned to Marth. "What would I know? I know quite a lot actually." He said.

"Whoa, you rap? You must sound worse than Ike!" Sonic said.

"I don't think anybody could sound worse than him." Fox said.

Roy glared at them. "I- You- He- Ugh, I'll just show you morons! Lucario! Music!" Roy yelled. Lucario came from nowhere with a full sound system set.

"Whatchu want, Roydacris?" Lucario asked.

"Whatchu think dawg?" Roy said as he put on a pair of glasses.

"Aight, the usual it is." Lucario said and started the music.

* * *

_***I was forced to remove this part for the safety of your minds... as well as my own.***_

* * *

"Heck yeah! And _that_, my friends, is how you rap!" Roy said. Fox had his jaw on the ground, Sonic was applauding like a maniac, Marth fainted, and Ike was still in the corner sobbing.

"I think they liked it." Lucario said.

"I as well, Lucario, I as well."

* * *

**._.**


	23. Hunting

**I feel like I've lost some readers. Probably due to that stupid April Fools joke. Damnit. Ah well, reply to reviews: **

**ZPF: Yes. That is always a great way to start things again.  
Guest: How dare you insult on of my favorite characters! Especially fourth-wall-breaking Pit! Just... HOW DARE YOU.  
ThePokemonMage: I have no idea what that was either. O-O**

**I'm not sure if all my readers are still there, but one thing's for sure, this chapter is going to get 'em back! Because there's nothing funnier than idiots arguing, Marth's bitching, and especially injuring Marth. Ah, his pain amuses me. ENJOY!**

* * *

**_BAM!_**

"AHH!" Marth exclaimed and jolted up out of bed. He looked over at Ike who had a gun aimed at him.

"Marth," He said, not moving the gun away from its target.

"I-Ike?" Marth stuttered. Ike cocked the gun as he kept it aimed at Marth. The prince was very freaked out and was probably in the middle of a heart attack.

"Get dressed, because we're… Going hunting!" Ike exclaimed happily. He pointed the gun at the ceiling and fired.

Marth exploded with rage. "IKE YOU SON OF A BI-"

Marth was interrupted by a yell from upstairs. "NOOOOOOOO! STEEEEEEEVVVEEEE!" Olimar yelled when he watched the yellow Pikmin soul float away.

"Oops." Ike said and put his rifle down.

Olimar looked through the tennis ball sized hole Ike had put into the ceiling. "YOU… The Pikmin shall have their revenge!" Olimar yelled and ran out of his room. Both Ike and Marth sweatdropped.

"He'll probably dye your clothes pink again." Marth said.

"He does, I'll kill him." Ike replied. Then Marth remembered what he yelling at Ike for before.

"IKE! YOU BAKA! What's the big idea waking me up with a GUN?!" Marth yelled.

"Uh, rifle, you mean." Ike corrected.

"Answer the friggin' question, Ike." Marth snapped.

"Fine, fine. We're going hunting today!" Ike exclaimed.

"You're kidding." Marth said.

"Nope! Now get dressed."

"What?! No way am I, Prince Marth, going hunting!"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry your highness. It was rude of me to even ask."

"Except you didn't ask."

"Exactly. If I say you're going hunting, then you're damn well going hunting."

"No."

"Marth, don't mess with the guy with the gun. Remember what happened last time you did that?" Ike asked.

Marth rubbed his shoulder. "Fine. But you wouldn't really shoot me, would you?"

Ike shot the floor next to Marth's foot. "Take a guess." He said.

Marth grumbled curses under his breath as he went to get ready.

* * *

"Why must I suffer this?" Marth asked as he followed Ike, Link, and Roy outside.

"Come on Marth! You should consider yourself lucky that we're letting you come with us this time." Ike said.

"Wait what? You mean you guys have done this before without telling me?" Marth asked.

"Oh, suddenly interested, are you?" Link asked.

"Shut it." Marth snapped.

"Alright guys! I'm all set and ready!" Pit exclaimed as he ran over to them.

"You bring Pit too?" Marth asked.

"Pittoo? Where?" Pit asked, looking around.

"Yup. Every time." Link replied.

"He's our best guy with the archery or whatever it's called." Ike said.

"What about me?" Link asked.

"You're good too but I don't think you can control where the arrows go." Ike said.

"Can we go now?" Roy asked.

"Fine. To the Jeep!" Ike exclaimed.

"Uh, we don't have one." Link said.

"Uh, four wheeler?" Ike asked.

"I don't think so."

"Motorcycle?"

"Nope."

"Bicycle?"

"Nada."

"…A unicycle?"

"Why would we even need that?" Marth asked.

"I don't know, just to have something to throw at you?" Ike said. Marth grumbled as Ike and Link hi-fived.

"Let's just GO, dangit!" Roy yelled.

"Boy, aren't you eager?" Pit asked.

"I'm eager to KILL SOMETHING." Roy snapped. Everyone backed up away from Roy.

"Uh, let's just walk then." Ike said. And so they headed into the forest.

* * *

"Darn mosquitoes, *grumble* horseflies, *groan* bugs!" Marth grumbled as they walked through the forest.

"Quit your bitchin'. You'll scare everything away." Ike said.

"Quiet you." Marth said.

"SHH!" Roy snapped. They kept walking; all the while pushing tree branches out of the way as well as various other things. As Ike pushed a branch out of his way, he let it go and it flew right back into Marth's face.

"GAH!" Marth exclaimed and fell backwards.

"Ouch! You okay Marth?" Pit asked. Marth got up, hand covering his nose.

"It's just a little nosebleed, I'll be fine." He said sarcastically.

"Okay!" Pit said and continued walking. Marth followed as well and after getting hit by branches more then five times, Marth was beginning to think that Ike was doing it on purpose. Especially after he got hit by a branch that wasn't even attached to a tree.

"Ike! Stop it!" Marth yelled.

"Stop what?" Ike asked with a smirk as he let go of another branch.

Marth ducked and yelled, "That!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ike said.

"You keep slinging branches in my face! Stop-Oof!" Another branch hit Marth in the face and the prince was sick of it. The next time Ike tried to hit him with a branch, Marth caught it with his hand, pulled it back, and let it swing right into the back of Ike's head. Marth smirked but the branch swung back and hit him in the face.

"Ow!" Ike yelled and turned to Marth who was on the ground and covering his face in pain. Ike growled and pulled out his rifle and aimed towards Marth.

"Whoa Ike! You don't have to kill him!" Link exclaimed. Ike just grunted in response and Marth looked fearfully— almost pleadingly—at Ike. Everyone stood still and did absolutely nothing as Ike cocked the gun.

_**POW!**_

Marth screamed like a little girl and covered his head, but he didn't feel any pain. Instead he looked to the right of him and a headless, yet still wiggling, grass snake right next to him.

"Phew. Consider yourself lucky Marth. That snake nearly got you." Ike said. The others groaned and Marth glared at Ike. The prince grabbed the dead, yet still moving, snake and hit Ike with it.

"Ow!" Ike exclaimed. "What was that for?!"

"Will you quit scaring the crap out of me with guns?!" Marth yelled.

"If I didn't shoot that snake, it would have bitten you!" Ike yelled.

"You could have told me!"

"If I told you would have panicked and it probably would have struck you!"

"Just don't do it again!"

"Fine! Next time I see a snake aiming for your ass, maybe I'll just let it KILL YOU!"

"THAT'S PERFECTLY FINE WITH ME!"

"SAME HERE!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS!" Roy yelled. Ike and Marth stopped arguing and looked at Roy. "I was _JUST_ about to kill this HUGE buck, AND YOU IDIOTS WITH YOUR STUPID YELLING SCARED IT OFF!" Roy yelled at the top of his lungs.

_"Well there goes anything else that might have been here…"_ Link thought.

"He started it." Ike said.

"You aimed a gun at me!" Marth shouted.

"I was aiming at the snake!"

"You could have warned me!"

"I already told why I couldn't!"

"Just don't aim anymore guns at me and stop slapping me with branches!"

Meanwhile Link was comforting a sulking Roy. "I'm never gonna kill something…" He sobbed.

Link patted the general's back and said, "Sure you will. There are plenty of animals here."

"SQUIRREL!" Pit yelled.

"WHERE?!" Roy exclaimed and fired at the first thing he saw move. Luckily for everyone it was the squirrel. _Or was it a squirrel?_

"Yay! I killed it! I killed something!" Roy exclaimed joyfully.

"ROY YOU IDIOT! YOU KILLED ALVIN!" Marth yelled.

"Huh?" Roy asked. Marth pointed to the chipmunk Roy shot.

"OH MY GODS! I NEVER MEANT FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!" Roy cried in anguish.

Meanwhile, Pit had noticed that the chipmunk was still breathing and gave the poor animal a sip of his drink (Which, ahem, is called Drink of the Gods). The chipmunk was healed instantly and it looked up at Pit.

"I saved him!" Pit exclaimed and everyone turned to the angel. The chipmunk chittered angrily and threw a nut at Roy.

"Ow!" Roy exclaimed when the nut hit him in the eye. The critter chittered again and scurried up a tree. Everyone decided to ignore what just happened, and continued to walk through the forest.

* * *

"We haven't even been here an hour and already this trip sucks." Marth complained.

"Oh don't get your panties in a wad, Marth. We're almost there." Ike said.

"Almost there?! You mean we haven't even started hunting yet?!" Marth exclaimed.

"Shut. Up." Roy snapped. "You stupid voice is going to scare everything away!"

"What is there to scare away? Nothing is here!" Marth whispered.

"Shh! I see a deer." Ike said. Everyone looked at where he was looking and Marth facepalmed.

"Ike you idiot, that's an elk." He said.

"An elk?" Pit asked.

"Yeah, they're big deer." Roy said.

"No they're not. They're different from deer. And why the hell one is even here, I have no idea." Marth said.

"Deer, elk, same thing." Ike said.

After about ten minutes of staring at the elk, Marth spoke up.

"Aren't you guys going to shoot it?" He asked.

"I have no bullets." Roy lied.

"I don't want to kill it…" Pit said.

"I forgot my arrows." Link grumbled.

"Truth is, I've never shot anything before. Well, anything big, that is." Ike said.

"…You guys never went hunting before have you?" Marth asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Ike, give me the damn gun." Marth said and snatched Ike's gun.

"Hey!" Ike exclaimed. Marth aimed right at the elk's head as he cocked the gun. The others crossed their fingers and Marth fired.

He missed.

The elk looked over at them and turned towards them.

"What is it doing?" Pit asked. The elk pointed its antlers at them and moved it front hoof across the ground, much like how bulls do when they're about to charge.

"Oh shit. RUN!" Ike yelled and they all scattered like idiots. Marth panicked and kept firing at the elk but nothing happened because Marth never cocked the gun. And so he just stood there, like an idiot, pulling the trigger on the gun even though it did nothing.

"Marth you idiot! Move!" Ike yelled. Too late, the elk ran right over Marth, and it also got Ike's rifle stuck in its antlers. Marth lay on the ground, bleeding, as the elk ran off. The others walked over to Marth as soon as they were certain it was safe. Roy poked Marth with a stick.

"Marth? You alive?" He asked.

"Pain…" Marth said.

"He's fine." Link said.

"Aw dangit! Snake's so gonna kill me for losing his gun!" Ike exclaimed.

"Wait, that wasn't your gun?" Marth asked as he got up and spit out a tooth.

"No… He has no idea I took it either." Ike said.

Marth looked at him with a blank face. "…Just keep it that way then."

For some reason, Link kept hearing something but couldn't tell what it was. "Do you guys… hear something?" He asked. Everyone listened. They could hear some leaves moving as something walked over to them.

"Something's coming this way." Roy said.

"What is it?" Ike asked.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe it's just a stupid chicken." Link said when he saw the orange chicken walk over to them. Ike took one look at it and gasped. This chicken was small and orange with a black tail. It was a hen and when it looked up at Ike, the mercenary nearly squealed.

"A chicken! Can I shoot it?" Roy asked.

Ike punched him in the face. "NO." He yelled and picked up the chicken. "My chicken."

"Ike, don't eat the poor thing. You can at least cook it first." Marth said.

"Why would I kill it?! Look it her! She's adorable!" Ike exclaimed and shoved the chicken in Marth's face. It pecked Marth eye and the prince jumped back.

"Yeah, cutest thing in the world!" He exclaimed sarcastically.

"See? I told you. Now let's head back to the mansion. Maurice is probably hungry." Ike said and started to walk back to the mansion.

"He's known that chicken for five seconds and he's already named it?" Link asked Roy. Roy shrugged as the others followed Ike back to the mansion.

* * *

**And so the votes on that poll were tallied, and Chicken got the most votes. Ike's new pet is a chicken. Named Maurice. And it's tiny. Wait a minute... Small, orange, and has a back tail?! DAMNIT IKE! THAT'S MY CHICKEN THAT RAN AWAY! GIVE IT BACK! No seriously. I had a chicken coop once but then someone left the door open and all my chickens ran away... About a month later I saw one of them running around with a pack of turkeys. WTF?!**

**I'll be back with another chapter soon, maybe. Gimme ideas.**


	24. Movies

**WHAT TEH HELL GUYS?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME. WHERE IS EVERYONE?!**

**... Is what I was going to say, but then I realized that you people probably have lives.**

**UNLIKE ME.**

**But anyway, I'm back, and this time, shit's gettin' serious. No more delays from now on, because I'm turning my hat backwards and I'm throwing you guys some damn good humor!(lol, Ash reference) And it's not just humor anymore, naw, I'm slapping some seriousness on this shit! ...Okay, time to cut the crap. My point is, I'm back with many idea for chapters and by the end of this chapter, we'll be entering yet another arc. But, this arc is going to last longer(maybe) and be more serious than that POKEMONZ RACE arc. I thought you guys left me, and if you did, no doubt this chapter is going to bring you back! Review replys:**

**Crecra: You're always the first to review, aren't you? I don't mind, but it always seems like right after I post a chapter, five minutes later you've already read and reviewed it. Anyway, I have laughed while looking at funny things before while my parents were in the room. My mom got so sick of it she told me that if I wasn't going to share whatever the heck was so funny, then I should just leave the room. And so I did.  
olimar pikmin: STEVE! WHY IKE?! HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS?! Poor Ike, he's going to suffer Olimar's wrath(Ooo! Olimar can replace Red! THAT'S BRILLIANT).  
KHIAB: Good to see you review again. Yeah, it was probably Dark Pit behind that guest label. Curse you Dark Pit! That is weird. I have a friend who used to have chickens that hung around, but then they were eaten by coyotes.  
sparkykat321: It's been like two or three years since I last saw my chickens. They're probably dead by now.**

**Author's note is too long. I'm sorry. But it's good to know that I am back! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Ike was sitting in a lawn chair reading a newspaper while wearing sunglasses, for some weird reason. Now, we all know Ike doesn't normally 'read', so what could he be looking at really…? Someone was going to find out soon, though.

"HIIKEWHATCHAREADING?!" Pit yelled when he suddenly appeared behind Ike's chair.

"GAHTHESPORTSSECTION!" Ike yelled and nearly keeled over.

"No you're not. You're looking at the comics aren't you?" Pit asked.

"…No."

Pit gave Ike a look.

"…Yes." Ike said.

"I knew it! Although Marth bet it was a dirty magazine or something." Pit said.

"He what?!" Ike could see Marth and Link looking over at him from afar. "Marth! I am not like Snake at all!" Ike yelled while waving his newspaper at the prince.

Marth ignored him and called for Pit. "Pit! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" He yelled.

"Coming!" Pit replied and was about to dash off but Ike grabbed his wing.

"Wait. Where are you going?" He asked.

"To go see that movie, The Hobbit. Marth invited me and Link to go." Pit said.

"Wait, Marth invited Link and not Roy? Or even me?!" Ike exclaimed.

"Roy blew up all his hairspray and so Marth invited Link just to piss him off. He didn't invite you because, well, he just doesn't like you." Pit replied. "Now let me go please."

"Sure. But I'm coming with you guys." Ike said.

"Marth's not gonna like that…" Pit said.

"…Do you really think I care?"

"Good point. Come on then!" Pit exclaimed and the two ran over to Marth and Link.

"Hey Marth? Is it okay if Ike comes with us?" Pit asked with a puppy face.

"Stop making that face, it's creepy." Marth said. Pit stopped. "And I honestly don't care if he comes or not. Mostly because he's going to come anyway and I also need someone to take Roy's ticket." Marth finished.

"Wait, you already bought the tickets?" Ike asked.

"Yeah." Marth said.

"Why?"

"Because the movie was going to be sold out soon."

"But, why did you buy extra tickets?"

"Well, I thought maybe you guys wanted to come too, so I bought a couple more tickets."

"...Who are you and what have you done with Marth?" Ike asked.

"That's exactly what Link and Pit said! What is wrong with me buying extra tickets for you guys?" Marth asked.

"It's not normal. Especially for you." Ike replied.

"…Get in the damn car and be happy." Marth said and slapped Ike's ticket in his face.

"There's the Marth we all know and hate!" Link said.

"Hey Marth? What car are you talking about?" Pit asked and motioned to the empty space where a car should have been.

"…Right. RAYZ!" Marth yelled. The great dragon flew over to Marth and nudged him with its head. Marth petted Rayz below his ear thing and the dragon wagged its tail, which also caused it to hit Ike in the face.

"Gah!" Link exclaimed and ducked when Rayz's tail nearly hit him.

"Since I don't have a car-"

"And your stupid dragon ate my last one." Ike interrupted.

"...We'll be taking Rayz to the theater." Marth finished.

"He's not coming into the theater with us, is he?" Pit asked.

"No." Marth said.

"Okay then! Let's go!" Pit exclaimed and hopped on Rayz. Link and Ike followed and Marth got on as well.

"Marth, can you not drive like a manic this ti-" Ike was interrupted by Marth.

"Rayquaza! Extreme Speed!" Marth exclaimed and Rayz took off almost as fast as Sonic.

"FFFFFFFFUUUUUU-"

* * *

After about five minutes, Marth, Ike, Pit, and Link reached their destination. But Rayquaza came to a _very_ sudden stop and Link and Ike flew right off the dragon and crashed into the wall of the theater.

Pit, who was somehow able to stay on, raised his arms in the air and yelled, "Let's do that again!"

Ike immediately stood up and yelled, "NO! Let's not." As Link brushed himself off, Marth returned Rayz to its pokeball.

"Come on, let's go! The previews have already started!" Marth exclaimed. The others quickly followed Marth as he ran inside.

"Quick! Ike, get the popcorn! Pit, the drinks! Link, the nachos! I'll go ahead and give the guy our tickets. Go, go, go!" Marth exclaimed. The others saluted and quickly ran off while Marth ran over to the ticket guy.

"How many?" He asked.

"Four." Marth replied. The guy took Marth's tickets just as the others ran over with the food and stuff.

"Enjoy your movie." The guy said.

"Thanks!" Marth replied, but just before he walked past the guy, the employee noticed Marth's master ball on his belt.

"Hey, hey, hey, is that a pokeball?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Marth asked.

"No pokemon are allowed in the theater, even in their pokeballs."

"Oh, uh…"

"Don't worry, I'll hold onto it for you until your movie is over."

"Really? Thanks!" Marth said and gave the guy his pokeball. But just before Marth walked off, he grabbed the employee's shirt and glared at him straight in the eyes.

"But know this, if any harm comes my Rayz, you shall feel the top percentage of my wrath. GOT IT?!" The employee nodded nervously and Marth let him go. Marth headed down the hall and the guy looked at Ike, Link, and Pit.

"Yeah. You might want to keep that in mind. He will kill you." Ike said and the three followed Marth.

* * *

After suffering through thirty minutes of previews, about fifty minutes of dwarves invading Bilbo's home, and about the rest of the movie, Ike was getting pretty darn tired. Plus, his eyes really hurt from staring at a 3D movie for about two hours.

"This movie is terribly long and my eyes hurt!" Ike exclaimed.

"Shh!" Link said.

"Then take of your glasses, idiot." Marth said. Ike glared at him but took off his glasses.

"NAGA!" Ike exclaimed and covered his eyes. "That just made it worse!" He could hear Marth chuckling and Ike looked at the prince.

"You knew that would happen, didn't you?" He snapped.

"No, I was laughing at the movie." Marth said. Ike put his 3D glasses back on and looked at the screen.

"Giant eagles. What's so funny?" He asked.

"You missed it." Marth said.

"SHH!" Both Link and Pit snapped. Ike and Marth shut up and once the movie finally ended, Ike was furious.

"WHAT. They end it on that dragon's eye?! What the hell?!"

"Ike, will you shut up? That's supposed to be the end of the movie!" Marth exclaimed.

"But what happens next?!"

"Have you never seen Lord of the Rings?" Link asked.

"No. And what does that movie have to do with this one?" Ike asked.

Marth, Link, and Pit facepalmed.

"Seriously, Ike?" Pit asked.

"What?"

"The Hobbit is a prequel to those movies." Marth said.

"Wha…? So now I have to watch Lord of the Rings?"

"And the sequels." Link said.

"Ugh! I sat through a three hour movie, fried my eyeballs, _and _suffered thirty minutes of previews, just so I would have to watch three more movies?!" Ike exclaimed.

"Hey, at least the movie lasted as long as the tickets costed." Marth said.

"Hm, well I guess your right about that. Thanks for buying me a ticket, even though I complained." Ike said in an apologizing kind of way.

Marth nearly chocked on nothing. "Wh-what?!" He exclaimed. "Wow, the great and mighty Ike, saying thanks _and_ apologizing."

"Says the regal and selfish prince who bought us movie tickets." Ike replied.

"Touché." Marth said. They threw away their trash and headed for the exit. Marth, not forgetting his Rayquaza, walked over the ticket guy.

"Hey I need my pokeball ba-" Marth stopped when the employee turned around. This wasn't the same guy from before, but it was a girl instead.

"Excuse me sir?" She asked.

"Uh, where's the guy that was here before?" Marth asked.

"What guy?" She asked. "I've been on my shift all day. Well, save for when I took that bathroom break."

"How long ago was that?" Ike asked.

"About, 3 hours?" She replied.

"But then, who was that guy that took my pokemon?" Marth asked.

"Your pokemon? Sir, I don't know what you're talking about."

"There was this guy who took our tickets. He had red curly hair, pimply face, looked about seventeen or eighteen?" Ike described. The girl shook her head. Just then, Pit noticed a guy that looked just like the man who took their tickets.

"Hey Marth, isn't that him?" Pit asked and pointed at the guy. Marth looked and indeed that was the same guy from before. He didn't have a uniform on like before, but Marth could see the purple pokeball in his hand.

"Hey you!" Marth shouted. The man turned to Marth and jumped in shock. He immediately ran for the exit, pushing many people out of the way as he did so.

"HEY!" Marth yelled and ran after the guy. Ike, Link, and Pit followed quickly, leaving the girl standing there, completely lost. Just as Marth ran out of the theater doors, he saw the guy get in a truck and take off.

"RAYZ!" Marth yelled and ran after the truck. The others already knew it was too late but Marth kept running. He kept running after the truck that was slowly disappearing from his sight. Ike grabbed Marth's arm and stopped the prince before he overworked his heart.

"Marth! Stop!" Ike yelled and held Marth back. The prince struggled to get away and he kept his eyes on the truck.

"Let me go! He has Rayz!" Marth yelled.

"He's gone Marth! Don't overwork yourself!" Ike shouted. Marth stopped struggling and looked at the truck that was but a dot in the distance.

"Rayz…" He said and fell to his knees just as Link and Pit caught up. Marth pounded his fists on the ground in anger. "No, no, no! Rayz!" He yelled. Ike, Link, and Pit looked at each other and then towards the truck.

But it was gone.

* * *

**Oh snap, shit just got real.**

**Some idiot just stole Marth's Rayquaza.**

**MARTH'S**** RAYQUAZA.**

**What fool would be stupid enough to steal Rayquaza? What are Marth's friends going to do about it? Will this wretched theif be caught? And is Marth ever going to see Rayquaza again? Find out in the next few chapters!**


	25. A Brief Intermission

**This is a terrible, terrible excuse for an update. I'm sorry but this chapter doesn't continue the last one. I'm still working on that. Don't worry, they're going to get Rayquaza back(maybe). I just gotta figure out what the heck they should do to find Rayquaza. And I'm completely clueless on that so... Until I get ideas there will be no updates from me. I'm sorry. I swear as soon as I finish the whole 'rescue Rayquaza' thing, I'm taking a muchly needed break. Dreamcakes is too. She's out of ideas as well so in reality, we're both SCREWED.**

**This idea came from KHIAB. Kinda.**

* * *

Another boring day at the mansion, yes, boring. Marth was reading his book outside as Link sat extremely bored right next to him. Link groaned and whined but Marth didn't pay attention. Eventually Link just started watching Ike's chicken chase and peck at Pit's kitten.

Maurice seemed really mean towards Fuzzball, reminding Link of the cuccos on his world. He shuddered at the thought, those cuccos were terrible. All he did was drop a Deku nut when he tried to pick one up and about ten or twelve cuccos flocked Link and beat the stuffing out of him. Cuccos were really mean.

"Mrow!" Fuzzball exclaimed and ran up a tree. Maurice stopped chasing him and went back to pecking the ground.

_"I wonder where Maurice even came from."_ Link thought. He looked back at Marth who was still reading his book. Since Link was bored out of his mind, and random idea came into his head. Link lifted his head off the table and tapped Marth's shoulder.

"What?" Marth asked, looking at Link.

"Hey, I dare you to poke Ike's chicken." Link said.

"Why on earth would I do that?" Marth asked.

"Just do it." Link said. Marth gave him a puzzled look, and went back to reading his book.

"What, are you scared?" Link asked.

"No, I'm just not so stupid and bored that I would actually poke a chicken for no reason." Marth said.

"…You're scared." Link said.

"I just said, I'm not." Marth replied.

"Admit it, you're afraid of chickens." Link said and poked Marth's shoulder again.

"Link, stop it. I am not afraid of chickens."

"Prove it."

Marth closed his book and slapped Link's hand away. "Fine, if it'll shut you up." Marth got up and walked over to Maurice, who looked up at him. He poked the chicken's head and in turn Maurice pecked his finger.

"Ow." Marth said and turned to Link. "There you happy?"

Link, however, fired a Deku nut at Maurice, and then hid under the table he was sitting at. Marth was dazed by the blast and Maurice became very angry. With a loud CAW she, and a bunch of other chickens that came form nowhere, flocked Marth and started attacking him.

"GAH!" Marth exclaimed as he tried to beat the chickens off him. Link as well as some other smashers laughed at him. Eventually the chickens flew away and Marth was left lying there, with messed up hair.

Marth got up, looked at Link and glared. "You… You KNEW that would happen didn't you?!" He exclaimed.

"Uh, no." Link said. Marth got out his sword and pointed to his hair.

"You know what comes next, don't you?" Marth asked.

Link gulped and ran for his life.

"GET BACK HERE!" Marth yelled.

Maurice watched them, but lost interest and went back to pecking the ground.

* * *

**...Yeah. I still have no idea how to start the next chapter, so, if I could get some help on that I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. Oh, and I have a new poll, btw.**


	26. Rayquaza Stolen! Part 1

**Good news! I've had a burst of inspiration. I'll thank Autobot Shadowstalker, because inspiration hit me when I kept thinking about their review. I don't know why though. Before I say something, I need to say something else that I forgot to say in the last chapter.**

**KioX: Uhh... I'm sorry? I know you've been here awhile, but I only reply to reviews that need replying. I don't really reply to a review just because that person has reviewed a lot. I only say what comes to my mind, really. Uhh, so, I'm sorry, about, that... o-o**

**Anyways... This is no intermission! We're continuing from chapter 24 here. Just who is this guy that took Rayz? How are they going to catch him? Find out now!(I might change this later when I have a better train of thought)**

* * *

"Rayz… Rayz…" Marth whimpered. Link, Ike, and Pit looked at each other with worry for their friend.

"Why… Why dangit, why?!" Marth exclaimed as he pounded his fists even more and a few tears escaped his eyes. The others were silent; they had no idea what to say. Marth looked off into the distance and stood up.

"I, I have to get him back! I have to!" The others gasped when Marth started running again. They quickly pursued him but the prince was determined to get a far as possible.

"Marth, stop!" Ike yelled.

"It's too late! He's gone!" Link yelled.

"No! He is not gone! I'm going to get him back!" Marth exclaimed and ran even faster. Pit used his wings to speed himself up, and eventually he grabbed Marth and stopped him.

"It's no use, Marth! Don't wear yourself out!" Pit exclaimed.

"But I can't let him get away…" Marth said.

"What were you going to do?! Run after a truck that's probably long gone by now? We don't even know where that truck went!" Ike snapped.

"You would've ran after it for nothing." Link said.

"But… Rayz… I can't just let him get away!" Marth exclaimed.

"There's nothing we can do anymore, Marth. He's gone." Link said. Marth's face became utter sadness, and it was a really heartbreaking sight to see. Ike and Link felt like they just told a child that his dog was dead. Pit, however, was not one to give up.

"No way! I'm not letting that guy get away either! Especially when there's still a chance!" He exclaimed. The others looked at him in shock.

"Pit, what are you going to-"

"Lady Palutena! I need to fly now!" Pit yelled at the skies.

"Pit, wait! You don't even have your bow!" Ike exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter! Don't worry Marth; I'm going to get Rayz back!" Orange light bursted forth from Pit's wings, and the angel took off.

"This isn't a good idea Pit!" Link yelled, but the angel didn't hear him.

_"I was waiting for you to give me the signal."_ Palutena said to Pit telepathically.

"Heh, sorry. I guess I should've realized this sooner." Pit replied. "Do you know where the truck is?"

_"Mm-hm. I kept an eye on it for you."_

"Thanks Lady Palutena! You're the best!"

_"Don't I know it!"_

"But, the truck isn't five minutes away, is it?"

_"Actually, it's about an hour away,"_

"Uh…"

_"If you went on foot, that is. But if I can get you into space in less than two minutes, then getting you to this idiot should be easy."_

"Awesome! I'm gonna get Rayz back! Uh, did you just say 'idiot'?"

_"Yeah, why?"_

"…Stop hanging out with Viridi."

_"Oh, whatever. Prepare for warp speed!"_

"Right!" Pit's wings flashed, and he sped towards where the truck was.

"Wheeeeeeee- Ack, I swallowed a bug!" Pit said and spit.

_"Pit, is now really a good time to be silly?"_ Palutena asked.

"Oh, you know you do it too." Pit said.

Palutena sighed. _"I guess neither of us can take a moment seriously."_

"Nope. Hey, I see the truck!" Pit exclaimed. "Uh, aren't you going to slow me down?"

_"I thought you might want to crash through his windows and scare him."_

"Uh, no. That would hurt."

_"Oh, ya big baby, I was just kidding anyway. I'll land you in the back of it, and then you do what you have to."_

"Okay. Thanks so much, Lady Palutena!"

_"Anytime Pit and good luck."_ Palutena said as she landed Pit in the back of the truck. The guy who was driving the truck was completely oblivious to Pit, since he was focusing on driving and well as chatting with his partner.

"Yeah, then the idiot just gave me the pokeball, no questions asked. Though he did threaten me." The thief said.

"Really? What'd he say?" The guy driving asked.

"He said that I'll feel the top percentage of wrath or something."

"Hey, that's what I say! We ever see that guy again; he's going to face the top percentage of my Raticate!" The driver said as he petted his Raticate.

"Rata, rata!" It exclaimed, snapping its teeth.

"You always go on, and on, about that, don't ya?"

"Shut up."

The thief looked at the Master Ball. "Heh, what an idiot. Just giving a guy he doesn't know a Master Ball like this. I bet there's a really valuable Pokémon in here."

"And valuable a Pokémon means good money for us!"

"You got that right!"

"Not so fast!" Pit yelled when he kicked in their back window. He winced at the glass but ignored it.

"What the hell?!" The thief exclaimed.

"Give me back my friend's Pokémon!" Pit yelled.

"Don't just sit there! Take care of him, I'm driving!" The driver yelled.

"We're in a freaking truck! I can't send out my Beedrill!" The thief yelled. Pit kicked in the other back window and started reaching at the thief.

"Arceus, I gotta take care of everything, don't I? Sick him, Raticate!"

"Cate!" Raticate exclaimed and jumped at Pit.

"Gah!" Pit exclaimed and jumped back. Raticate missed and landed in the back of the truck with Pit.

"Take the dang wheel! I'll handle this!" The two guys swapped seats and Pit tried to balance himself in the back of the speeding truck.

"Hyper Fang!" Raticate's fangs glowed and sharpened. Pit looked at the rat in fear as it lunged for him. Pit blocked it with his arm but that was a bad idea. Raticate bit down hard on Pit's arm, blood pouring out of it and a loud snap could be heard.

"AHH!" Pit yelled and slammed Raticate on the truck roof, hurting his arm more when he did so. Raticate let go and held on to the truck roof, trying not to fly off. Pit stumbled back as he grasped the wound Raticate gave him. But that only made it hurt worse, and he cried out in pain. The guy in the truck smirked and cocked a gun he had.

"Raticate! Take Down!" He yelled. Raticate threw itself at Pit, and it knocked the angel right out of the back. The guy shot at Pit and quickly returned his Pokémon to its pokeball, not thinking twice about what he did at all.

Pit hit the road hard, landing on his right wing and then scraping it up when he slid across ground. Pain covered the angel's entire body, and he was too weak to even stand.

_"Dangit, the others were right. I thought I could get Rayquaza back but those guys slaughtered me. I'm finished…"_

* * *

"It's a really good thing this road doesn't split off anywhere." Ike said.

"Yeah." Link agreed.

Marth, Ike, and Link had quickly run after Pit after he took off. They ran as fast as possible, but they got tired quickly. Luckily for them, a kind stranger pulled over asked them what was going on. Marth told him that their friend was in danger and immediately the man told them to get in his car. They had been driving for about fifteen minutes and already they were miles away from the theater. Marth was increasingly worried about Pit, as if the others weren't as well, and he kept a sharp eye out for the angel. Seeing a couple white feathers told him they were going the right way, and he prayed to his goddess that Pit would be fine. But his hopes were shattered, however, when he saw a motionless figure in the road.

"There he is!" Marth exclaimed. The man immediately pulled over and stopped, and they all rushed out of the car.

"Gods, call 911!" Ike exclaimed when he saw the blood. The man quickly got out his phone and dialed 911 as the others rushed over to their friend.

"Pit! Pit!" Marth exclaimed. He knelt next to the motionless angel and felt for a pulse. Link quickly checked his pouch to see if he had a fairy somewhere and Ike looked at the scene. A long streak of blood was on the road, probably from when Pit skidded on his wing. He saw feathers trapped in the blood as well, and he winced when he saw how many there were.

Marth sighed in relief when he felt a pulse. "Thank the gods, he's alive." He said.

"Hardly." Ike said. Marth looked his friend over to see how many injuries he had. Pit's arm was broken and he could see some flesh almost ripped off of it as well as the shattered bone. His head was bruised, his shoulder was dislocated, looking at Pit's right wing, Marth and Ike could see how it was scraped so badly all the way to the bones, but the worst thing was when they noticed the gunshot wound on Pit's lower torso.

"He's been shot!" Ike exclaimed angrily. Link couldn't find a fairy, but he found a potion. Marth backed away as Link gave Pit the potion.

"It'll take a while, and unfortunately this potion will only help a little. I'm not even sure if it works on angels." Link said. Marth didn't listen but looked down the road opposite to his friends.

"Marth?" Ike asked.

"When I find this bastard, I'll do more than drag him through the bowels of Hell." Marth said.

"I couldn't agree more." Ike said.

* * *

**OH GODS, NOT PIT! This guy is going to be SO screwed. He not only took Marth's Pokémon, but he, or well his partner rather, nearly killed Pit! Ike doesn't fight for his friends for nothing!**

**Hey, did anyone notice the hint about who these thieves are? I'll tell you they're not as young as the used to be. But it's still really obvious to who one of them was. I made them sound like thirty year old gangsters, when really they're about twenty years old and just really stupid teenagers. REALLY STUPID.**

**How are Marth, Ike, and Link going to get revenge? Will Pit survive? How are they even going to catch and find the thieves? Find out next time!**


	27. A Little Pikmin's Day

**Hey guys. Long time no see, right? ...Look, I'm sorry about confusing you all with the KrazyKat12 thing, but it really is true... So, yeah, this is KrazyKat12 speaking, and it always has been. ALWAYS. Well, same for some reviews and favorites, since that's what my ex originally did before he wanted me to write some stories for him. But that doesn't matter now. All that does is that I'm back with your semi-regularly scheduled humor!**

**But, I have some unfortunate news... First off, I'm cancelling the Rayquaza thing. Completely. No more Rayquaza, ever. We'll just forget he was ever here. Sorry. I just don't want him anymore. And it's not just Rayquaza, it's going to be a few others too. So we're kicking out all of the pets but two. You will see a poll on my profile about it. Vote on your favorite pet, and I'll keep the top two in the story. Also, I'm forgetting Link and Zelda's relationship because I can do so much more if I do. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_"__*Yaaaaaaaawn* Morning already?"_ A little yellow Pikmin thought as he got up. He looked around his captain's room, only to see nobody was there.

_"They left me behind again..."_ He thought. The Pikmin walked out of the room and looked up and down the hall. First thing he noticed was quite shocking. Sonic was walking down the hall with Fox. They seemed to be talking but the surprising thing was that Sonic was actually _walking._ Not running, not ever jogging, just, walking. Though he was surprised, the little Pikmin shook it off and started walking down the hall. As he passed Fox and Sonic, his big yellow ears couldn't help but pick up their conversation.

"She's crazy, I tell ya! Crazy!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Uh-huh." Fox said as he kept scratching behind his ear.

"Amy just doesn't get it. No matter how many times I tell her, she still chases me! Do you know how many times I've had to change my address, email, and phone number?!"

"H-how many?"

"Oh about, SEVENTY TIMES! And she-" Sonic stopped talking and turned to Fox.

"What?" Fox asked and he continued the scratch himself.

"Could you please stop scratching yourself when I'm talking to you?"

"Oh, sorry. I think I have fleas."

"FLEAS?!" Sonic yelled and immediately ran down the hall faster than he has ever ran before.

"...What? I guess he's not only afraid water..." Fox mumbled and continued to walk down the hall.

_"Fox should really take a bath or something..."_ The Pikmin thought as he headed for the elevator.

When he got there, he looked up at the button that his captain always pressed so the doors would open. It was quite high up, and he didn't have his captain or any of his friends to help him. He jumped up to try and reach it, but he barely got within two feet of it, even if you count the flower on his head. He sighed and looked down. Looks like he was going to have to wait all day once more. He couldn't even take the stairs because he couldn't open the door. He tried jumping for the button again and again but he could never reach it. Finally, he turned around and saw Wario heading towards the elevator.

_"Oh thank goodness, I thought I was going to be stuck again." _He thought.

Wario walked right up to the elevator, jumped up, and hit the button(because he was too short as well). The elevator doors opened, and Wario walked inside. The Pikmin followed but the doors closed right in his face. He jumped back and heard Wario cackling as the elevator went down. The Pikmin sighed and sat against the wall.

_"I should have known Wario would do that. I guess I'm going to have to just wait here..."_

The Pikmin sighed and waited. He waited, and waited, and waited. After about thirty minutes, he was once again trying to hit the button even though it was hopeless. Pit finally noticed him and walked over to the elevator.

"Did ya get left behind again, Kyle?" Pit asked. Kyle, the yellow Pikmin, nodded. Kyle was the name the other smasher gave him, and they could always tell who he was because he was always left behind. Pit hit the button, the doors opened and Kyle and Pit walked inside.

"You looking for Olimar?" Pit asked and Kyle nodded. "I think I saw him in the kitchen making breakfast earlier." Pit hit the button then lead to the floor with the kitchen. When the elevator stopped, Kyle walked out as did Pit.

"I'm going to check for the brawls today, okay? See ya later Kyle!" Pit exclaimed and ran off. Kyle waved as the hasty angel left, and then headed for the kitchen. It was a little early in the afternoon, not quite lunchtime, but still it seemed that somebody was cooking something.

Kyle walked into the kitchen and saw Ike looking into the toaster oven. He pulled out something that was orange and black and unrecognizable. Kyle looked around the small kitchen and didn't see Olimar anywhere. Just as he was about to leave, Marth walked in and nearly stepped on him. Marth noticed the smoke in the air and looked at Ike and the burnt thing on a plate.

"What the heck did you burn?" He asked.

"I _was_ making myself some cheese toast. The cheese wouldn't melt, so I put it back in the toaster oven. Now the cheese is perfect, but the bread is so shriveled that I have no idea how the cheese is still on it." Ike said, looking at the burnt cheese toast on his plate.

"Oh. What a pity." Marth said, not caring. He made himself a glass of tea as Ike pouted over the fact that he couldn't cook anything without burning it. He's even burnt Ramen Noodles before. While they were still in the _WATER._

Kyle shrugged and left the kitchen. _"Where is the captain?" _He wondered.

Kyle walked down the hallway and continued looking for his captain, but never finding him. In fact he passed by almost every other Smasher. Some greeted him, some tried to step on him, and Peach nearly killed him with her frying pan when she mistaked him for a mouse. She finally realized it was Kyle and gave him a peach and apologized. Kyle waved his hand saying it was no big deal and continued on. With his ears, he picked up many conversations between different Smashers, even one between Samus and Zelda.

"Have you noticed how Marth has gotten hotter lately?" Zelda asked.

"Marth? Are you kidding? What about Ike?" Samus said.

"I thought you liked Snak- OOF!" Samus slapped Zelda upside the head.

"No, he's a pervert and should really memorize the fact that I DON'T LIKE HIM."

Kyle watched as Snake, whom was hiding in the shadows holding a bouquet of roses, sulked and walked away. ...Probably just to propose to Samus later. AGAIN.

Kyle looked away from Snake and continued walking. At least until yet another conversation coming from a room caught his attention. He put his ear against the door and listened in.

"Okay, so we dig the hole here, and then bury the bombs here, got it?"

"Yeah, Mario will never know what hit him!"

"He sure won't! Let's see him win the tournament with a broken leg! Bwahahaha!"

"Wahwahwah!"

"Hahaha!"

"...You guys do know I'm standing right here and I heard everything, right?"

"..."

"..."

"...Run."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Bowser, Wario, and Sonic all ran out of the room and nearly killed Kyle with the door. Luigi walked out after them and noticed Kyle.

"Oh, hi Kyle!" Luigi said than looked off in the direction the other ran in. "I wonder what I did to scare them so bad..."

Just then, a fully grown and burning Boo tackled Luigi and licked his face. It had been quite awhile since Luigi got the Fenkie fox, and now she was fully grown and apparently had fire and lightning powers. The only reason why she does though, was because a few months ago she got into the storage room and ate a bunch of Fire Flowers and lightning bolts. Boo was now almost as tall as Mario(three feet tall), and often liked to tackle Luigi while on fire. Luigi was wearing a fire proof outfit though and didn't get burned.

"Boo! Haha! Stop it!" Luigi exclaimed.

Kyle blinked and didn't understand how Luigi didn't know it was Boo that made him so threatening. He shrugged it off and continued down the hallways. He wandered around aimlessly while still looking for his captain. He walked down random hallways, looked in a couple of open doors, but he didn't see Olimar anywhere. He sighed and sat down, mainly because his little legs were tired and he couldn't walk any farther. Just before he lied down to take a nap, he heard a familiar noise.

_Tck, tck, tck, tck._

It was a sound every Pikmin feared, especially yellow Pikmin, because they could hear it first. Kyle immediately jumped up and started running. The 'tck' noise got faster and faster, until eventually the creature chasing Kyle caught him.

"Murow!" Fuzzball yowled when he pounced on Kyle. Kyle tried to shock the kitten, but he was too tired. Luckily for him, Pit ran over and quickly snatched up the kitten.

"Sorry Kyle! He ran away when I opened my door. He runs around all the time and causes all kinds of trouble." Pit said.

_"Especially for the Pikmin..." _Kyle thought and got up. As the kitten started struggling, Kyle quickly ran away and around the corner. He panted and rested on the floor for a while. After about five minutes he fell asleep and was woken up thirty minutes later when Ike's chicken, Maurice, pecked him in the eye. Kyle gave the chicken a nice shock but that only ticked her off. Maurice pecked, and pecked, and pecked Kyle, who shocked and shocked and shocked the chicken, just making her madder. Kyle ran away from her as she kept pecking him, and only when he passed by Marth did she stop.

"Oh, Kyle, what are you- GAH!" Marth exclaimed as the chicken tackled his face and scratched and pecked the heck out of it. "IKE! GET YOUR FREAKING CHICKEN OFF OF ME!"

Kyle backed off as Marth ran down the hall yelling and cursing. He looked at Ike who was just sitting on a random bench in the hall eating a bag of potato chips and laughing.

"You shouldn't have poked her that day!" He yelled.

"THAT WAS LINK'S FAULT, AND YOU KNOW IT!" Marth yelled back.

Ike just laughed harder and Kyle walked off. He passed by many other Smashers, each greeting him or trying to step on him. As he walked for about an hour, he heard many other conversations, each with their interesting piece. First he heard Link and Roy chatting,

"Cheerio's a good pet, but she craps more in an hour then Epona ever has in my life!" Link exclaimed.

"I'm shocked at how something so small and crap so much." Roy said.

"I know, right?" Link replied.

Then he heard Toon Link and Ness discussing their next plan,

"So I'll set the motion censor bombs, and then you make sure that a Bob-omb walks right into the first bomb, then a chain reaction will start, and eventually the bombs will reach the blasts boxes just in time for Sonic to run by them and KA-BOOM! Fried hedgehog." Toon Link said.

"...If only you as smart with the important things in life than you were with complex plans including bombs." Ness mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Then there was Captain Falcon yelling at a plastic tree,

"You dare drop a pinecone on my head? Well then I'll just give you a taste of my, FALCON PUNCH!"

The captain was silent for awhile until he grabbed his hand and screaming in pain.

"AAAHHHHHHH! OH SWEET MERCY THAT'S SMARTS!"

And then there was Kirby and Yoshi fighting over yet another apple. Kirby had his Fighter ability equipped and Yoshi was wearing a weird outfit.

"KIR, BY, KEE, BE, HAAAAAA!" Kirby yelled and blasted an energy ball at Yoshi.

"Yosh!" Yoshi yelled when he was hit by the blast. "Yosh, yosh Yoshi SHIIII!" Yoshi yelled breathed fire at Kirby.

"Poy!" Kirby exclaimed and glared at Yoshi. As their imagination went crazy, all Kyle saw was just Kirby and Yoshi pretending or something.

_"Weirdoes..."_ He thought and kept walking. He ran into Fox again, as well as many other furred Smashers who were all yelling at Fox.

"Fox you idiot! Do you know how long it takes me to get rid of fleas?!" Wolf yelled as he shook Fox.

"You got them on me and I'm not even supposed to have them!" Falco exclaimed.

"How do you think I feel?!" Meta knight yelled. "I don't even have fur!"

Kyle snickered and continued walking. Eventually he saw Peach again, and he quickly took cover under Snake's box which was nearby. Snake wasn't in it, strangely, but it was still a big mistake to hide under it.

"Snake?! Are you spying on Samus again?! Why you-" Peach yelled and started hitting the box with her frying pan.

_"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! Darnit woman, stop it! Snake isn't under here, OUCH!"_

Peach couldn't hear Kyle's thoughts, but she could hear his pathetic little squeaks. She hit the box once more for good measure, then lifted it up. She gasped when she saw Kyle; his stem was bent and the flower had lost all it's petals, and he was stumbling around trying to make sense of his surroundings.

"I'm so sorry, Kyle! I thought you were Snake!" Peach exclaimed.

_"Yeah, I got that. Ugh... If I had a mouth I'd barf..."_ Kyle thought.

"Ooo, I'm so sorry! Here, why don't I take you to Olimar?" Peach said and picked Kyle up. "He's outside in the garden."

Kyle facepalmed, he should've known Olimar was out there. He always is. _"Ugh, I'm so forgetful..."_ Kyle sighed as Peach brought him outside and to the garden.

Olimar looked up from the carrots he was planting and at Peach. "Ah, did you hit Kyle again?" He asked. Peach nodded and handed Kyle to Olimar.

"I need to start remembering to count my Pikmin." Olimar said and waved as Peach walked away. As soon as she left though, Olimar put Kyle on the ground.

"Alright, spill it. What did you hear today?" He asked.

_"Yet another wonderful day of my wonderful life..."_

* * *

**So, I'm just here to update, and this chapter was thought of by my friend's total failure at making cheese toast. Yeah. Weird how inspiration comes from the stupidest of things, right? *sigh* Don't forget to vote on the poll and I'm sorry for cancelling the arc. I might continue it later on... Dunno. But for those of you who would probably die if I didn't tell you, Pit lived. He's immortal, remember? DUH.**

**Also, I'm changing my name, so it'll be less confusing. Bye guys, see ya next time.**


	28. The Newbies

**Ah, another update. This one took quite awhile, and still it ended up short. Oh well. And the vote for the pets has been decided. The winners are Luigi and Boo and Ike and Maurice. I'd reply to reviews, but I'm too lazy... :p Enjoy the stupidly short chapter.**

* * *

Suffering people.

"WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO,"

Splitting headaches.

"WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO,"

Eye twitches.

"WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO,"

Suicide attempts.

"WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO."

Pure, agony.

Mario had announced three new Smashers and they were all freaking weird. One, in particular, was agonizingly annoying.

"I AM THE MAYOR. BOW DOWN PEASENTS."

It was that villager kid, who claimed himself to be the mayor and for some reason he loved, ABSOLUTLEY LOVED, to make siren sounds.

"WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO-"

_Bang!_

Everyone looked at Villager, who claimed his name was Mayor Philip, who was now unconscious on the floor after Ike slammed a fire extinguisher over his head. Ike's face was red and he was gritting his teeth so much, it looked like they were about to split.

"...Was that necessa-"

"YES. HELL YES IT WAS." Ike spat after he threw the fire extinguisher at Wii Fit Trainer and slammed the door behind him as he left. She said they could just call her Wendy.

"He has quite a temper. He should try some yoga." Wendy said, looking at the dent in the fire extinguisher.

"Girl please, we've tried everything to calm him down." Samus said as she leaned against the wall.

Fox poked Wendy's face. "It's weird how your face is completely white."

"Please don't poke my face." Wendy said. She already had Toon Link, Ness, and the Ice Climbers poking her legs.

"Squishy..." Popo said.

"Yet firm. You work out a lot!" Nana said. Wendy nodded and sweatdropped. Nobody seemed to leave her alone. But it wasn't like Mega Man had it any better.

"Just who do you think you are, hotshot? I was the fans number one request to come on Smash Bros., but as soon as I do, they want you? It's like I was forgotten! Who do you think you are, taking my Smash fans?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"For the last time, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Mega Man yelled.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what I mean!"

"Leave me alone!"

"You're not even fast! Why does everybody want you?"

"GAH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Mega Man yelled and started chasing after Sonic and blasting him with his gun.

"Whoa! Hey! Calm down, I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Sonic yelled as he ran.

"DIE, DIE, DIE!"

"HELP!"

Luigi turned to Mario and blinked at him.

"What?" Mario asked.

"Are you sure about this?" Luigi asked.

"About what? The new guys?"

"Yeah."

Mario looked back at the three new Smashers. Philip was running around annoying everybody, Wendy was trying hard not to yell at the little kids, and Mega Man was still trying to kill Sonic.

"...Yep." He said and walked off.

* * *

**So short... Now for my excuses!**

**1. Philip is actually my character on my New Leaf game. I have him and then my other character, but when I play as him, well, let's just say you don't want him to be the mayor. He's like my crazy side.**

**2. I forgot Wii Fit Trainer's name. So let's just go with Wendy. (Who even plays Wii Fit?)**

**3. I have absolutely no knowledge of Mega Man. I'm going on nothing here, so he may not show up a lot.**

**I'm also trying to cut down the Marth. From now on it's only going to be the adventure of Mayor Philip! ...Just kidding. Haha... *blinks* Anyway, see yah later guys! KitsyKay out!**


	29. Return of Mewtwo

**GUESS WHAT GUYS?! I'M BACK! AND I HAVE A WHOLE NEW IDEA FOR THIS ****CHIZ****! But it's not gonna be a ****oneshot****, no! THIS TIME IT'S AN ARC! And I'm not failing this time! Because I have it planned this time! And those of you who have read some of ****KrazyKat12's**** stories, will LOVE this! Yeah! ****I was hardly able to post this chapter so consider yourselves lucky! REPLIES!:**

**Guest(The one who requested Meta Knight): And you shall receive your Meta Knight. He shall arrive in your mailbox 2-3 weeks from now. Enjoy! (JK, I'll put in him the next chapter.)  
Old Justice: I'm sure that this chapter gives you an answer.**

**(Also does anyone mind giving my Dragons on dragcave a click? I'm going away for awhile and I fear they'll die. I hate my friend for getting me addicted to it and I'm sorry I have to ask you guys this just because I got attached to some stupid virtual dragons. My scroll's name is Krazykat12. Again, sorry.)**

* * *

_-12:46AM-_

Luigi looked outside his window. Even though he was inside, Luigi could still hear the howling of wind. That noise only added to the sound of the pouring rain and thunder.

Lightning flashed and Boo jumped when the loud _'Kra-ka-koom!'_ boomed through the area. Even though she was almost as tall as a van now, she still hid under Luigi's bed, and _that_ looked ridiculous. What, with her paws covering her face, her tail in the air, and the bed on her back, she just looked funny.

Luigi sighed and looked back towards his window. He watched as the lightning flashed sinisterly and the trees stared at him with evil faces, blowing wind out their mouths.

_"Stupid Dreamland trees. Why couldn't we have gotten normal trees? They stare at me all day, and night."_ Luigi thought. Besides the trees creeping him out, something else was bothering the plumber. He felt as if something bad was going to happen, something very bad. Luigi sighed and went back to bed, fearing what could happen later today.

* * *

"Mwuahaha! Finally, my plan is nearly complete!" A figure exclaimed in the depths of his laboratory. Lightning flashed into a machine before him, with a bar that read '89% CHARGED'.

"Squawk! That's what you said five hours ago!" Exclaimed a Chatot, which was perching on a bar five feet behind the figure.

"Five hours ago, I said it was halfway complete!" The figure yelled.

"No, you said nearly complete!"

"I said halfway!"

"You said nearly!"

"Halfway!"

"Nearly!"

"HALFWAY!"

"NEARLY!"

"SHUT UP! I said halfway now drop it!" The figure yelled furiously.

_"Nearly…"_ The Chatot muttered under his breath. The figure growled and blasted a ball of shadow at the Chatot.

"Now, where was I...?"

"You were lying again about how your plan was _'nearly'_ com-"

"SHUT THE MUK UP!" The figure interrupted.

"Squawk! Shutting up!" The Chatot screamed and hid behind a machine. The figure blinked blankly and looked at his contraption. The machine beeped and the bar now read, 'FULLY CHARGED.'

"MWUAHAHAHA! YES! FINALLY! AFTER MONTHS OF WAITING, I SHALL-" A rock was thrown at his head and the figure turned angrily at the Chatot.

"Squawk! Great Arceus man, you don't have to yell. Remember what happened last time you yelled that loud? The whole cave collapsed!" The Chatot said.

"Oh... Right… Ahem, Yes! After months of waiting, I shall create my army of evil minions and exact my revenge upon the Smashers, and take over the SmashMansion! For I, Mewtwo, evil master of psychic abilities, was kicked out, and shall return! Mwuahaha!" Mewtwo exclaimed.

"Uh, save for the fact that that Ness kid beat you to the bone with his PSI." The Chatot said.

"Great Mew, Charlie! Will you just shut up?!" Mewtwo yelled.

"What can I say? I'm a Chatot, and like my name states, I chat. Chat, chat, Chatot!" Charlie said and did a little dance. Mewtwo facepalmed and turned to his contraption. He typed several things on the keyboard before taking out a white feather and putting it into a slot. 'ANALYZING...' A large screen on the machine read before beeping. Mewtwo typed in more things and hit enter. The screen read 'COPYING', and Mewtwo smirked.

"Hey, didn't you do something like this before?" Charlie asked.

"No, that was my cousin." Mewtwo said.

Charlie blinked. _"I thought there was only one Mewtwo..."_ He thought. Charlie squawked in surprise when Mewtwo's contraption made a loud noise.

Mewtwo exclaimed, "YES! Now to check if my minion was successfully created!" He quickly ran into another room, with Charlie flying after him.

In the room, a pipe that came from the machine ran through the wall and into a large container. Looking at it always reminded Charlie of that guy named Bill's contraption he had in his house. The door to the container opened and made a hissing noise as smoke from inside flowed out. Mewtwo waited in anticipation as the smoke cleared and when it finally did...

"...Pffffft, HAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHA, BWAHAHAHA!" Charlie busted out laughing at the little tiny creature that stumbled out the machine and actually tripped over nothing and fell on its face.

"AHAHAHA, HARK! TH-THAT'S, PFFFT, BWUAHAHA!" Charlie couldn't stop laughing at the little thing that couldn't even stand up straight. It tried to get up, but its overly large wings made it fall on its back, and then it couldn't even move or turn its side because its wings were so heavy.

"Wh-what the Muk is that thing?!" Mewtwo exclaimed.

"I'll tell ya what it is-FAILURE! SQUAHAHAHA, SQUAWK!" Charlie exclaimed.

"SHUT UP, WILL YA?!" Mewtwo yelled and kicked Charlie across the room. He turned back to the failed experiment, picked it up by its neck, and slammed it against the stone wall.

"Eep!" The poor little thing exclaimed.

"Why?! How could I have failed?! I took every precaution, analyzed every piece of data, and researched EVERYTHING I POSSIBLY COULD! WHY DID I FAIL?!" Mewtwo yelled in the creature's face.

"D-don't hurt me!" The creature pleaded.

"...Pathetic." Mewtwo said and threw the thing across the room. He stormed back into the other room, and Charlie followed him.

"Hm... Maybe you didn't fail." Charlie said.

"What do you mean?" Mewtwo asked. "They were supposed to be my minions!"

"Duh! Don't you know that minions are almost always really tiny, but pack a powerful punch when they are with several more of themselves? I'm saying that you need an ARMY, and that's pretty much what you were going for!"

Mewtwo blinked blankly at Charlie. "Huh. I guess you aren't completely useless." He said and walked back over to his machine.

"Get me the rest of the samples!" Mewtwo exclaimed.

"Yes, sir!" Charlie said and flew over to Mewtwo with a bag. Mewtwo took the bag and emptied the whole thing into the machine. Feathers, scales, hair, fur, nails, and claw fragments poured out of the bag and into the machine. Mewtwo pressed several buttons and his machine beeped as it copied the DNA. Mewtwo turned to Charlie and smirked.

"Yes... It won't be long. Soon, I'll have an army of these things, and I'LL GET MY-"

"Shut up! We get it!" Charlie exclaimed. Mewtwo glared at him and sat in his chair.

_"Soon... Very soon..."_


	30. Return of Mewtwo Part 2

**Four reviews? Oh, C'mon guys! You can do better than that!**

* * *

_Later that midday..._

"Yo, got any fours?" Falco asked.

"Ha! Full house!" Wolf exclaimed and laid down two jacks and three sevens.

"Wait, I thought we were playing Blackjack." Fox said, confused.

"Actually we were playing Go Fish." Falco said.

"Who plays a childish game like that? I was playing poker!" Wolf exclaimed.

"I'm lost..." Fox mumbled.

Falco facepalmed. "Idiots..."

It was just your average afternoon at the Smash Mansion. With the Starfox Trio playing, some kind of card game, Wendy teaching some yoga, Toon Link plotting to prank people, Ness following him, Phillip hitting random rocks with a shovel yelling "BELLS!" every now and then, Kirby and Yoshi being rivals, Kyle getting lost from Olimar again, and so on. But things were about to get strange.

Even stranger than the place normally is...

* * *

One smasher, in particular, was in his shed building a contraption.

"Let's see... This goes here-" Lucario said and he put two pieces of metal together. "-and then I meld them onto here!"

Lucario got out his flamethrower and put on a mask so the flame wouldn't burn his face. He melded the metal onto the machine, cut off his flamethrower, and stepped back. Taking off his mask, he pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The machine started to fold this way and that way, getting smaller and smaller until if finally stopped and ended up shaped like a ski board.

"Was that really necessary?" Meta Knight, who had been helping Lucario, asked.

"Was what really necessary?" Lucario asked as he stepped on the ski board.

"Um, maybe the hours of building a giant machine only to have it shrunken down to a ski board which could have been made in maybe... a hour?!" Meta Knight exclaimed.

"Ah, but you see Meta Knight-" Lucario said as he balanced himself on the ski board and tapped it three times in a certain way. The ski board lit up with blue and purple lights, and green flames sprouted from the bottom, lifting it and Lucario up. "-that is where you are wrong." Lucario leaned forwards and the ski board went forwards, and Lucario motioned to Meta Knight to follow him. They exited the shed and Lucario made the board turn to Meta Knight.

"If I had just built the sky board, it would not float like this. In order for it to actually lift itself up and fight gravity in such a way to appear to be floating, I would need it to have a 6.2PKM power engine, with 4/7o powered thrusters, and I'd need to fuel it with the power of stars, and that last bit was thanks to you. But, a 6.2PKM engine along with the thrusters is to big to be this size, so I had to add Auranium and M2 elements to the machine, and I needed-"

Meta Knight listened as word he had never heard before came out of Lucario's mouth, and in such a way that Meta Knight thought Lucario was speaking a different language.

_"I thought I was knowledgeable, but when it comes to technology, I can only go as far as my ship! And yet Lucario is speaking utter nonsense!"_ Meta Knight thought.

"-That way I was able to shrink down and mold the metals in a way where it would still work the same, but in a smaller size, and lighter weight. Understand?" Lucario asked.

There was a good five minutes of silence until Meta Knight spoke up.

"Uh... Yeah...?" He said.

Lucario's smiled faded, and he looked at Meta Knight with disappointment. "You have no idea what I said, did you?"

"Nope. Not a word." Meta Knight replied.

Lucario sighed. "Am I the only one with actual knowledge here? Yeesh! Oh well, I'll just ride my sky board. WHEEEEEEEE!" Lucario exclaimed as he took off like an idiot, and cheering like one as well.

Meta Knight watched him go and blinked.

"How he has that much intelligence and still acts like an idiot, I will never know."

* * *

_Two hours later..._

"WHEEEEEEEEE!" Lucario was still riding his sky board around like a wing nut and was actually lost. He didn't have any idea where he was and didn't really care. He did care, however, when he started to hear a sputtering noise coming from his board.

"...That's not good." He said before the board shut down and Lucario started hurtling towards earth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" Lucario yelled as he watched the ground come closer and closer. Not realizing he could've slowed him self with Extremespeed, he crashed into the trees, hitting several branches.

"Ow! Eee! Gah! Blbl! ARG! YEOW!" Lucario yelled several things as he hit many branches before finally landing in, or through, a giant tangle of thorns. Covered in leaves, twigs, and thorns, Lucario faceplanted on the ground painfully. He got up and brushed himself off, picking off leaves and thorns as he did so.

"Ugh... Thank goodness for those or else I would've-" Lucario stopped when he turned and finally noticed that he was in some sort of cave entrance, with the thorns covering the entrance.

"Whoa! Cool!" He said and looked around. When he looked into the cave, he gasped and stared wide-eyed at the hundreds of little creatures that looked surprisingly familiar. They glared at him with angry faces, and Lucario took a step back.

"...Ahem."

Lucario, with his eyes still wide and his mouth still open, turned and looked at the Chatot that was perching on a rock. "Uh..."

Lucario was interrupted by the Chatot, "Hey! What's the big idea?! Here I am hard at work trying to teach these minions what they're supposed to do, and then you just BARGE in and interrupt me! What the squawk is wrong with you?!"

"I, uh, I..." Lucario mumbled.

The Chatot sighed and then smirked. "This is perfect! You'll make the perfect dummy for them to train on! Minions! Attack the jackal and show me how much you've learned! The first to make him cry will get favor in the master's eyes!"

The jackal hardly had time to do anything, because the little creatures tackled him and started wailing on him. "Ah! Ow! H-hey! Stop that! Ouch! Stop! NO! NOT THERE! NOT THE FACE! ARCEUS HELP ME!" He screamed in pain.

The Chatot laughed and flew off into the cave to alert Mewtwo of what was happening. He entered the room his master was inside and chirped gleefully. The floor of the room was made of metal, and the walls were still made of rock. At the opposite side of the door was a very large screen with a very big and long control panel below it. The control panel had several buttons and keys and levers, and in front of the panel was a sinister chair.

Charlie slowly stopped flying and perched on a metal perch just a few feet behind and to the right of the chair. "Master Mewtwo! I have good news!" Charlie chimed.

The chair in front of the panel turned revealing Mewtwo sitting in it. "Yes, Charlie?" He asked.

"Lucario just crashed in and right now the minions are beating him up!" Charlie exclaimed.

"What?!"

"I know! Isn't it great?"

"No you idiot! You should have sent one of the minions to tell me! You know they're brainless and if Lucario gets away, he could warn the Smashers!" Mewtwo yelled angrily.

"Uh, oops..." Mewtwo stormed past Charlie and quickly exited to room. Charlie followed and the two looked around the cave exit. The little minions are looking around dumbly and a Lucario was gone.

"Rrr, see?! I told you! And look, a couple of them are gone and now there are two Lucario shaped holes in my thorns!" Mewtwo yelled. Charlie looked at the hole Lucario made when he fell, and then at the one the jackal made when he fled.

"Um, telling by the shape of the second hole, it looks like some minions were still on him." Charlie said.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Mewtwo yelled furiously and kicked Charlie across the room. He turned to the minions and connected his mind to theirs.

"I knew I should have done this myself." Mewtwo's eyes glowed and all of the minions looked at him with the same glowing eyes.

"Listen up! Our attack on the Smashers shall begin tonight! Twelve, seven hundred fifteen!" Two minions approached Mewtwo with salutes.

"Go and find everyone. Tell all the minions to come here and meet in the basement. As soon as everyone's ready, we'll leave for the mansion. Now go! Don't get lost and take fifteen, three, eighty-nine, and seventy-two with you." The minions saluted again and ran off.

"The rest off you, to the basement!" Mewtwo commanded and all of the minions ran into the cave. Mewtwo turned to Charlie. "Go and help number twelve and seven hundred fifteen."

"Yes sir!" Charlie said and flew off. Mewtwo headed deeper inside the cave and back into his command center. He looked up at the large screen and watched the mansion which it showed.

"For real this time, SOON..."

* * *

**I'm as clueless as Meta when it comes to the things Lucario says...**

**WHERE ARE MY READERS? D:**


	31. The Return of Mewtwo Part 3

**Yay, I found my readers~ But, the last one was weird... Extremely...**

**Please no swearing when you review, k guys? Imma to cut down the swearing here, but any words beyond hell and damn please refrain from using, mkay?**

* * *

_Back at the mansion, about an hour later..._

Mega Man was looking around at all the chaos at that was the mansion's backyard. Fire was everywhere, tank tracks covered the ground, explosions were going off every now and then, Roy was going crazy because of the chaos which he loved, and in the middle of it all, right where the fountain they just got _once_ was, were three Landmasters. And on top of the landmasters were three idiots arguing with each other.

"I say we play poker!" Wolf yelled.

"Nobody told me what game we were playing!" Fox yelled.

"JUST SHUT UP! WE WERE FREAKING PLAYING GO DAMN FISH!" Falco yelled at the top of his lungs. They continued to yell at each other, blast each other, and run over everything. Mega Man's eye twitched.

"I'm going to be living HERE?! With these idiots?!" He exclaimed. Marth walked over to him, unfazed by the chaos.

"I know right? And I've been here since Melee." Marth said.

"How can you stand it?" Mega Man asked.

"I can't. And you never get used to it." Marth said.

"This is insane! I can't live with these freaks!"

"Well it could be-" Marth was interrupted when Lucario suddenly ran him over screaming bloody murder.

"What the-"

Mega Man started but was interrupted by Lucario's screaming. "IT'S THE POTATO APOCALYPSE!"

Samus walked outside just as Lucario yelled that and he ran over to her. Shaking her wildly, he yelled, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! LITTLE TINY EVIL CREATURES WILL RULE THE WORLD! AAAAAAAAAA-"

Samus slapped Lucario and covered his mouth. Upon doing so and getting the jackal to be still, everyone noticed the little creature on his head. Well, actually it was biting his head.

"What the...?" Samus said and looked at the creature. It looked a lot like Pit, strangely, but was wearing dark purple armor with gray lining, and it had on one of those weird medieval helmets that could be used as a broom. Its little teeth were biting into Lucario's head, and it had crazed eyes. Once the creature noticed Samus, as well as all of the others that were looking at it, it stopped. Looking around it noticed that Marth, Mega Man, Falco, Fox, Wolf, Wario, Dedede, Samus, and Roy were all staring at it with faces of shock and confusion.

"What in the name of Hell's fire, is THAT?!" Roy exclaimed. No one responded and everyone froze in place, as if just one movement would make the creature go crazy. Lucario looked up and noticed the thing was still on his head. The creature looked back down as him and Lucario frowned.

"DEAR ARCEUS, GET IT OFF ME!" He yelled and broke free from Samus and started running around again. The little Pit-like creature bit into Lucario's head again to hold on for dear life. Lucario ran around wildly and slammed his head into a light post to try to hit the thing, but it jumped off and bit Lucario's tail. Lucario rubbed his forehead and looked at his tail.

"Get off you awkward little beast!" He exclaimed and hit it. However, the little beast bit Lucario's paw and actually swallowed it.

"SWEET ARCEUS ALMIGHTLY AND BABY MEW! GET. THIS. THING. AWAY. FROM. ME!" The jackal then began to run around like crazy again, swinging his arm wildly. Samus had enough of looking at the sad sight, and grabbed Lucario's arm as he ran by. She grabbed the little pathetic creature and yanked it off Lucario's arm.

Surprisingly, the creature was so small, that Samus could wrap her whole hand around its body. Lucario sighed in relief, glad that his paw was no longer being consumed by a freakish little beast that looked like Pit. Speaking of the thing, it was looking up at Samus with pleading eyes.

"Not amused." Samus said. She turned to Lucario. "Mind explaining this?"

Lucario blinked and cleared his throat as the others who were watching walked over. "Uh, yeah. So I'm flying around on my sky board-"

"Skip it and get to the point." Wolf said.

"...Fine." Lucario said. His expression suddenly became panicked and he yelled, "I swear guys, there is an army of these things coming to kill us all and SOON!"

Everyone looked at Lucario and Falco coughed.

"...Really?" Samus asked.

"YES!" Lucario yelled.

"Maybe you should lie down Lucario." Roy said.

"Yeah man, I'm certain this is just another one of Pit's pranks." Fox said.

"No, it's not! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Lucario yelled and started panicking again. Mega Man looked at Marth.

"Are you sure he's the technical genius?"

"Positive. It's unbelievable, isn't it?" Marth replied. Mega Man nodded and looked back at Lucario who was being held down by Wolf and Falco, even though he wasn't really struggling.

"This is really unnecessary, you know." Lucario said.

"You were panicking like Falco on thanksgiving!" Wolf exclaimed. Falco looked at Wolf.

"...What?" Wolf asked.

"Really? You really said that?" Falco replied.

"Whaaaaat?"

Falco rolled his eyes and ignored Wolf. "I'm really serious about those creatures. They're-" Lucario stopped when a Chatot flew over to them.

"Greetings!" He said cheerfully.

"I know you!" Lucario exclaimed.

"Yep, you do!" Charlie said and then turned to the others.

"I carry a message. Ahem, Surrender now or die." Everyone blinked at the Chatot.

"Really?" Marth asked.

"Yep. Now pick something." Charlie said.

Wario picked his nose.

After a good long while of everyone staring a Wario, he spoke up and said, "What?" Everyone shook their heads and looked at the Chatot.

Falco laughed. "You and what army?" He scoffed.

"Alright, if that's your answer, then this army." The Chatot pointed his wing to the field behind them. The ground started to rumble, in a way that felt like a million tiny feet all stepping at once. Fox ran to his landmaster and got out some random binoculars. He aimed them at the distance and his jaw dropped at what he saw approaching.

"Oh, sweet, stars." He gasped. Everyone waited about two minutes until they noticed what the small dots in the distance were. Hundreds of little tiny soldiers wearing purple and gray armor marched towards them. Some of them had spears, swords, axes, bows, whatever, and they were all wearing those broom hats.

"Good luck, you'll need it." The Chatot said and flew off chuckling.

"Curse you!" Lucario yelled.

Mega Man looked at Marth. He didn't even need to say anything because his face said it all.

"Just another day at the Smash Mansion." Marth said.

* * *

**'Wario picked his nose.'**

**Ah, I loved that part. Kay guys, next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
